Mi verdadera Pasion
by angellycal
Summary: ¿que pasaría si Ha Ni al irse de casa descubre cual es su talento?¿que hará Seung Jo al ver que ella tiene otro interés aparte de el?
1. Perdida

Hola este es mi primer fic y hace tiempo que he deseado unirme pero no me havia atrevido.

Bueno esta idea se me ocurrió, primero porque me encanta playfull kiss, me encanto Baek Seung Jo y aunque es muy frio e antipático… me mata XD. En fin siempre me molesto de la serie, y me refiero no solo al dorama si no que también el anime, el manga y el live action, que Ha Ni siempre centra su vida alrededor de Seung Jo y que era muy arrastrada (lo siento Ha ni u.u) por eso decidí hacer una historia donde ella descubriera algo para el que no solo es buena si no que también la relacionara con su madre…de la cual no se habla mucho. Además esto hará sufrir un poquito a nuestro amado Seung Jo jojojojojojo XD.

En fin esto comienza durante el capitulo 14 para lo que quieran saber además saque algunas cosas del Diario de Baek Seung Jo 14 por si las moscas XD.

**Aclaración**: lamentablemente no tengo el suficiente dinero para comprar los derechos de playfull kiss asi que sus personajes lamentablemente no me pertencecen.

En fin disfrútenlo y comenten ^^

**Mi verdadera pación**

_**Perdida**_

No sabes lo que yo siento… tu logras hacer todo bien sin ni siquiera esforzarte tanto en las notas como en los deportes, eres popular con las chicas…Baek Seung Jo tu no entiendes el esfuerzo de los demás…alguien como tú no puede entender lo que siento- dijo Ha Ni enojada por la reacción de su hace poco novio

¿Si no hubieras perseverado que hubiera sido de ti?...entonces tu… ¿no tienes ningún encanto?- le dijo fríamente Seung Jo, no lograba entender como la chica que por fin era su novia se daba por vencida solo por no tener suficientes puntos, ¿Qué había pasado con la perseverante Ha Ni que el amaba?

Eres una persona tan fría Baek Seung Jo – le dijo entrecerrando sus ojos, se preguntaba cómo era posible que ahora que eran novios siguiera siendo tan frio y molesto con ella

¿Adónde vas?- le pregunto al ver que se ponía un chaleco blanco

Donde sea- refunfuño molesta

¿Hay algún lugar donde puedas ir a esta hora?- le pregunto sabiendo bien su respuesta

Claro, puedo ir donde otro chico- le contesto esperando ver algo de celos en el

¿Entonces eres tan valiente?... ¿Boon Joon Gu o Kyung Su sumbae?- triste fue ver para Ha Ni que él no demostró ni siquiera un poco de preocupación.

¿Ah? Aunque después te arrepientas no me importa- le dijo resentida

Haz lo que quieras- dijo despechado mientras salía de la habitación, como se le había ocurrido decirle eso…puedo ir con otro chico…aquello le había dolido, ella ya debía saber cómo le molestaba que estuviera con otros chicos, pero aun así ella seguía sin verlo, no veía su preocupación ni su decepción al verla renunciar solo por haber bajado sus puntos, ¿no fallo otras veces? ¿no había seguido intentándolo una y otra vez hasta lograr lo que se proponía? Incluso con el ¿ no lo persiguió durante años para por fin lograr hacerlo reconocer que la amaba?- tonta Ha Ni- dijo finalmente al entrar a su habitación

Había pasado ya un día desde que se fue de la casa, tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de su realidad: siempre dependía de los demás, ella era la única que no cambio, hasta Seung Jo lo había hecho también, no como ella hubiese querido ya que no la llamo siquiera una vez en todo el día para saber si estaba bien y cuando lo vio riéndose con sus compañeros no pudo evitar sentirse aun mas herida, pero a pesar de todo el si se preocupaba por ella, todo lo que le dijo era solo por su bien, debía convertirse en la chica adecuada para él. Tendría que arreglárselas sola y descubrir que era lo que realmente iba a ser con su vida.

Bueno primero debía buscar un lugar donde dormir, su rostro se entristeció al recordar que no tenía dinero, entonces primero debía buscar un trabajo y ahí estaba como si de un milagro se tratara, en un restaurant, en la vitrina había un papel solicitando personal, esa era su oportunidad pensó.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que se fue de su casa y tampoco a la universidad así que no había visto a nadie de sus seres queridos, ni siquiera a sus amigas a quienes les contaba todo. Extrañaba estar en la casa siendo mimada por la mama y el padre de Seung Jo, extrañaba también los deliciosos platos que le cocinaba su papa e incluso extrañaba a Eun jo que la molestaba cada vez que podía. Pero por sobre todo extrañaba a Baek Seung Jo, quería verlo así fuera para regañarla, pero no podía tenía que ser firme.

La dueña del restaurant, o tía como le decía ella, había sido muy buena no solo le dio trabajo si no que también la llevo donde arrendaban un pequeño apartamento que estaba dentro del poco presupuesto que tenia gracias al sueldo que le pagaba ella. El apartamento no estaba muy lejos del restaurant pero debía reconocer que estaba en muy malas condiciones, este era de un solo ambiente y en su costado derecho estaba la puerta del baño toda malgastada, apenas tuvo tiempo libre del trabajo lo arreglo lo mas que pudo y gracias a su tía tenía un futon donde dormir, mas no necesitaba era solo lo que haria allí después de trabajar.

Era domingo y su tía le había dado la mañana libre para que descansara, pero ella no fue a dormir al apartamento a pesar de estar muy cansada si no que se dedico a dar vueltas por la ciudad esperando encontrar respuesta a su dilema ¿Qué hacer con su vida?, sabía que quería estar al lado de Seung Jo e incluso pensó en ser enfermara, y la idea no le desagradaba, pero sus puntos en la universidad no alcanzaba y eso la deprimía. Mientras caminaba se percato que había llegado a un barrio artístico, la calle estaba repleta de tiendas de música, librerías y de arte, habían además algunos cafés y tiendas de ropa, pero lo que a ella le llamo la atención era la música que se escuchaba en el aire, ella conocía ese sonido, era hermoso y delicado, sabía que provenía de un instrumento pero no lograba recordar de cual era, ¿tan tonta era que no podía reconocer el sonido de un instrumento? Pensó, camino en dirección de la música buscando su origen, llevándola a una pequeña tienda, miro por la vitrina viendo que en el interior de la tienda estaba repleta de instrumentos, no solo las paredes si no que también del cielo colgaban algunos, los muebles eran de madera y se veía muy acogedor.

Con nerviosismo entro a la tienda siendo anunciada por la pequeña campanilla que colgaba sobre ella y siendo recibida por la dulce tonada, miro con más detenimiento buscando el origen de aquel sonido, encontrándolo arriba de un pequeño escenario junto a la caja para pagar ,Un anciano tocaba un bello instrumento de madera, pequeño para ser una guitarra y que era acariciada con un palillo con cuerdas, ya recordaba…el violín, ese era el instrumento, de pronto sintió una fuerte punzada en su cabeza, era la alarma de lo que vendría.

¿Por qué te olvide?- pregunto en voz alta distrayendo al anciano haciéndolo detener aquella hermosa tonada.


	2. Nostalgia

Hola! muchas gracias por sus reviews no pense que lo leyeran tan pronto...me siento muuuuuuuuy feliz :3...les mando un beso a:zuki-uchia, DaddyLittleGirl15 y Yoya por que fueron las primeras en leer mi Historia

bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo si me demoro y espero no hacerlo les pido disculpas, es que estoy haciendo la practica ^^...pero les prometo que no dejare de escribir

ha sido tanto que me dieron ganas de volver a ver la serie y de hecho la estoy descargando XD... eso me ha servido para refrescar un poco la memoria y darme algunas ideas jijijijiji

en fin vuelvo a repetir que lamentablemente aun no tengo suficiente dinero para comprar los derechos de Playfull kiss así que sus personajes...muy a mi pesar no me pertenecen u.u

**Mi verdadera pasión**

**_Nostalgia_**

¿Por que te olvide?- dijo Ha Ni confundida

¿Qué dijiste niña?- el abuelo la miro arrugando su entrecejo

Oh lo siento, no quise interrumpirlo- le dijo apenada, el anciano era un poco más pequeño que ella y tenía muy poco cabello además de canoso, sus ojos eran de color marrón muy oscuros y profundos. El anciano se corvo viéndose aun más pequeño

Tranquila no importa de todos modos ya tenía que detenerme- le dijo mientras dejaba el bello violín sobre una pequeña mesa , Ha Ni se quedo mirando el instrumento como si tratara de descubrir sus secretos-¿ entonces que deseas?- le pregunto el anciano sacándola de ensimismamiento

Ah…no nada…solo entre por curiosidad- el anciano la miro desconfiado

¿qué sucede?- insistió con tono autoritario

Ah…bueno…es que…me llamo mucho la a atención el sonido de ese instrumento

Te refieres al violín- le dijo confundido, era muy raro que alguien en estos tiempos no reconociera a un violín

Si…el violín- dirigió su mirada nuevamente al instrumento- es extraño…no se por qué no lo recordaba

¿Quieres tocarlo?- le pregunto el anciano tomándola desprevenida

¿Tocar?...yo no sé- le dijo alarmada, el anciano la miro escrutándola

Anda tómalo…pero no lo rompas- Ha Ni se acerco tímidamente al instrumento, sentía que su corazón comenzaba a agitarse, nunca se había sentido así, era como si hubiera vuelto a ver a alguien muy querido después de mucho tiempo…nostalgia

El anciano la seguía con la mirada curioso por aquella niña que parecía tenerle tanto respeto al instrumento, que lo miraba como algo preciado y que había perdido hace años. Ha Ni estiro su mano para tocar las cuerdas del violín, acariciando lo ásperas y notando lo distintas que eran una de otra, las acaricio desde el inferior hasta llegar al mango, con timidez lo tomo volteándolo para apoyarlo en su hombro y posicionar su barbilla en la mentonera, mientras con su mano libre confiada tomaba el arco.

Para ser alguien que dice no haber conocido el violín lo tomas como una experta- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

¿Ah? No yo- balbuceaba Ha Ni confundida

Toca- ordeno el anciano

No sé como

Con el arco acaricia las cuerdas, de forma horizontal y suavemente- Ha Ni lo miro asustada como si al hacerlo pudiese hacerse daño, pero la seguridad con que el anciano le miraba termino por convencerla.

Con delicadeza roso el arco sobre las cuerdas produciendo un bello sonido, Ha Ni cerró los ojos sintiendo la vibración del roce, suspiro sintiendo un gran alivio en su interior, volvió a mover el arco sobre el violín produciendo otra tonalidad. El anciano estaba impresionado, nadie que tocara por primera vez el violín había logrado producir notas tan afinadas, ni que tomara adecuadamente tanto el violín mismo como al arco, ella definitivamente lo toco antes.

Ha Ni se sentía en las nubes, con cada rose que hacia un sonido distinto producía acelerando su corazón, pero a pesar de que estos no se armonizaban entre sí para formar una canción seguía siendo placentero, sentía que había vuelto a su hogar, no al de los padres de Seung Jo si no que a su hogar, cuando su madre aun vivía. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro sin razón, El anciano se acerco asustado al ver cómo Ha Ni se hincaba en el suelo mostrando dolor en su rostro.

Niña ¿estás bien?

Si…no se porque me siento tan triste- el anciano le quito el violín de sus mano logrando que ella sintiera se sintiera un poco triste

Ven vamos a sentarnos- le dijo mientras la conducía a un sillón que se encontraba atrás de ellos.

Gracias – lentamente la pena comenzó a desaparecer- perdón por las molestias

Tranquila no pasa nada…¿segura que es la primera vez que tomas un violín?- le pregunto mientras miraba sus manos haciendo que se sobresaltara

Si…no recuerdo haber tocado …pero me gusto- le dijo sonriéndole- fue como si volviera a casa

¿Te gustaría aprender?- la miro seriamente

¿Aprender? … me encantaría…pero no tengo dinero- Ha Ni hiso una mueca resignándose

No importa…se nota que tienes talento…trabajaras para mi…así mientras estés aquí yo te enseñare- le dijo confiado, mostrando una seguridad que ella solo había visto en una sola persona… Baek Seung Jo- además estoy viejo y mantener esta tienda me agota.

¡sí! Me encantaría- dijo entusiasmada, pero luego recordó que también trabajaba con su tía y no la podía abandonar…además ella no era buena en nada

¿qué sucede porque pones esa cara?

es que yo nunca he sido buena en nada…no saco nada con aprender- cerro sus ojos recordando todos sus fracasos

mira he tocado el violín desde que tengo uso de razón y se reconocer cuando alguien tiene talento…te doy mi palabra que al terminar esta semana serás capas de tocar cualquier canción son solo ver la partitura- Ha ni lo miro impresionada el tenia mucha confianza en ella, nadie le había infundido tanta confianza…error si había alguien y si lograba dominar el violín se convertiría en la chica adecuada para él, podría mirarlo a la cara y decir con orgullo que era buena en algo.

Se encontraba recostado en su cama, ya había pasado una semana desde que ella se fue y no tenía noticias ni de donde estaba ni si se encontraba bien, la incertidumbre lo estaba matando, no lograba dormir de la preocupación además se odiaba así mismo por no haberla llamado cuando pudo, ahora no sacaba nada porque hace días que su celular sonaba apagado cada vez que la llamaba, ni sus amigas tenían algo de información. ¿y si estaba con un chico como le había dicho? Sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esa idea, ella no era así no se olvidaría tan fácilmente de el… ¿oh si? – maldición Ha NI ¿donde estas?- dijo molesto.

La casa era un cementerio sin ella, su madre se encerraba en su habitación todo el día deprimida solo salía para cocinar, ya la había visto así y era por la misma razón, el padre de Ha Ni no estaba diferente, hasta Eun Jo se encontraba triste, el padre de Seung Jo era el único que aun trataba de levantarle el animo a la familia, mientras que el como siempre se encerraba en su indiferente frialdad, cuando la verdad es que se estaba muriendo sin ella, ahora que la había besado, que tenia la seguridad de ser el dueño de su corazón la necesitaba, se moría por verla sonreír y pronunciar su nombre con aquellos deliciosos labios, como se deseaba por volverlos a probar.

Lo siento chicas, se que han estado muy preocupadas por mi- se disculpaba Ha Ni pegando las manos luego de dejarle sus platos para que comieran, ya llevaba dos semanas fuera de su casa y había tomado la decisión de llamar a sus amigas para contarles como estaba

Cómo pudiste… ¿sabes lo preocupados que nos tienes a todos?- le reclamo Min Ah

Lo siento… por eso las llame se que están todos muy preocupados- les dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ellas…las tres se miraron unos segundos para luego romper a llorar mientras se abrazaban.

Bien ahora dinos que ha pasado- le dijo Joo Ri mientras se metía una cuchara a la boca

Primero me deben prometer que no le dirán a nadie…a lo mas quiero que le digan a papa y a los padres de Seung Jo que estoy bien, pero por nada del mundo quiero que Baek Seung Jo se entere de donde estoy…prométanmelo- ambas chicas levantaron la mano derecha en declaración de que lo hacían- bien… trabajo en este restaurant gracias a mi tía…no no es mi tía de sangre – les aclaró al ver como la miraban confundidas- la conocí la noche que me fui de tu casa Min Ah, ella me ayudo mucho, me busco un apartamento y he trabajado para ella durante todo este tiempo.

Me alegro que te haya ayudado, la comida es deliciosa aunque el lugar no se ve muy bien- le dijo Joo Ri levantando los hombros

Si lo sé…antes trabajaba todo el día…pero ahora trabajo solo en la noche durante la semana y el fin de semana todo el día- continuo Ha Ni

¿Y qué haces durante el día?- le pregunto Min Ah, pero al ver la sonrisa de su amiga desaparecida lo supo- ya descubriste que quieres hacer

Si, hace más o menos una semana estoy trabajando en una tienda de instrumentos musicales mientras me enseñan a tocar violín- le dijo con una sonrisa aun más amplia el solo decirlo le causaba mucha mas felicidad de lo que creía

¿¡Violín!- dijeron sus amigas impresionadas

Según el abuelo Lee Joo soy muy buena

¿Quién es el abuelo Lee Joo?- pregunto Min Ah

El dueño de la tienda y quien me enseña a tocar, ha tocado el violín desde que era un niño y cuando me vio supo que tenía talento- le dijo Ha NI orgullosa

¿De verdad?- le pregunto Joo Ri desconfiada

Si no me creen…mañana vengan y se los demostrare- las invito Ha Ni entusiasmada de que sus amigas la escucharan, estuvieron conversando hasta que la tienda cerro.

Ha Ni acompaño a sus amigas a que tomaran un taxi para volver a sus a casas y luego ella se dirigió a su apartamento, estaba muy cansada. Al llegar dejo su bolso sobre el mesón de la cocina, se dirigió directamente a extender el futon y se recostó encima, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para ponerse el pijama, debía reconocer que esa semana había sido muy agitada

No le había sido fácil decirle a su tía que no podría ayudarla más, pero gracias a que comprendió su situación habían logrado encontrar una solución, era cierto que estaba agotada: trabajaba en la tienda con el abuelo durante el día y luego trabajaba en el restaurant durante las noches, como terminaba muy tarde no dormía más de 5 horas, pero cuando el abuelo le hacía clases mientras atendía en la tienda se sentía muy feliz y cuando comenzó a tocar piezas enteras muy orgullosa. El abuelo siempre le ordenaba que tocara, no solo para practicar sino también para atraer clientes y desde que Ha Ni daba esos pequeños conciertos a la tienda le iba mucho mejor. Le parecía casi mágico lo que producía en ella al tocar, le recargaba de energía y la llenaba de sentimientos de nostalgia, era la mescla de felicidad con tristeza, aunque lo que más le gustaba era que al tocar podía sentir que estaba cerca de su madre, no entendía la razón pero no le importaba, hace años que no sentía a su madre y el violín mágicamente lo lograba. Ahora que hablo con sus amigas y la iban ir a ver más feliz se sentía, dentro de poco estaría lo suficientemente preparada para ver a Seung Jo, entonces su felicidad seria completa.


	3. Preocupacion

**Mi verdadera pasión**

**Preocupacion**

Estaba agotado y no porque la universidad lo dejara sí, sino porque le hacía falta aquella persona a su lado, Ha Ni se había vuelto como el oxigeno para él, necesitaba verla todos los días, iluminarse con aquella hermosa sonrisa que le regalaba con solo verlo y no entendía como logro sobrevivir tanto tiempo, ya habían pasado dos semanas y no tenían noticias de su paradero, ahora si empezaba a preocuparse.

Ya llegue- anunció Baek Seung Jo suspirando

¡QUE!- grito su madre asustándolo – ¿hablaron con ella?... ¿como esta?…¿ha comido bien Ha Ni?- cuando la escucho nombrarla corrió a su lado pero antes de llegar a su lado se controlo, no podía perder la compostura ,así que camino con su típica mascara de indiferencia junto a su madre- por favor dime donde esta…prometo no decirle a Seung Jo- dijo su madre sin siquiera notar que él se encontraba a su lado.

¿No decirme que?- le pregunto enojado

¡Oh! Back Seung Jo…si- continuo al teléfono- ¿pero por qué?... por favor estamos muy preocupados por ella…por favor… por ultimo díganle que vuelva pronto a casa que todos la extrañamos…si adiós…muchas gracias- su madre dejo el teléfono en su lugar triste

¿Me puedes decir que paso?- le demando Seung Jo al ver que su madre no le decía nada

Era una amiga de Ha NI, me conto que la vio y que nos mando a decir que se encontraba bien- su madre suspiro- pero no me quisieron decir donde estaba, ni que hacia…solo me pidieron que no te dijera nada- lo miro a los ojos enojada- ¿ves? Si no hubieras tratado tan mal a Ha Ni esto nunca hubiera pasado- le reclamo

Tss… yo también me preocupo por ella- fue lo único que le dijo antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

El castaño estaba furioso no solo porque habían pasado muchos días sin ver sus hermosos ojos, sino que además ella no quería que le dieran noticias a él…a él se repetía, a quien persiguió durante cuatro años y ahora que lo tenía lo evitaba…que situación más estúpida pensó. Detuvo su andar al mirar la habitación de la chica que nunca fue la de sus sueños, pero últimamente era la causa de sus desvelos. Entro a su habitación tratando de sentir si aun mantenía el aroma de ella…inspiro profundamente logrando sentir su fragancia, contuvo la respiración unos segundos para botarlo con lentitud. La situación no puede seguir así pensó, no solo estar en su casa se le hacía insoportable sin ella, si no que ahora se era un adicto a su aroma…Baek Seung Jo sonrió levemente.

Si la montaña no va a Mahoma…Mahoma va a la montaña- susurro, ya le había dado suficiente tiempo para que reflexionara, era hora de que regresara a su casa…que regresara con él.

¡¿Cómo es posible que aun no puedas reconocer las notas en las partituras?- le grito el anciano

Lo siento abuelo…lo siento- se disculpaba apenada Ha Ni

Realmente me sorprendes…todo lo que tiene que ver directamente con el violín lo aprendes enseguida…pero lo que tiene que ver con partituras, tiempos y notas te cuesta mucho…realmente eres muy extraña niña- le dijo el abuelo cansado

Lo siento…lo siento…le pondré mucho más empeño- le respondió mientras le hacía reverencias disculpándose.

El anciano Lee Joo realmente no entendía como podía recordar una canción y reproducirla casi a la perfección con solo escucharla una vez, pero cuando se trataba de leer las partituras se volvía casi una odisea, ya llevaba una semana enseñándole y aunque había mejorado bastante con el manejo del instrumento, además de su interpretación, sentía que necesitaba ponerle más dedicación si quería convertirla en una profesional, tenía grandes metas para ella y para cumplirlas ambos tenían mucho en que trabajar, pero mientras ella llevara aquella vida tan agotadora no podría darle el cien por ciento de su capacidad, se lo había dicho, pero ella seguía igual de testaruda con el asunto, la comprendía pero ya era tiempo de que ella volviera a su hogar.

Ha Ni seguía leyendo las partituras tratando de imaginar como sonarían al producirlas en el violín, ponía las manos igual como si tuviera el instrumento entre ellas, así era el ejercicio que su abuelo le había impuesto. Se encontraba tan concentrada en la tarea que no sintió el sonido de la campanilla anunciando la entrada de dos chicas que habían venido a escucharla.

Ha Ni ya llegamos- gritaron al unísono sus amigas

Chicas…las estaba esperando- las recibió con una enorme sonrisa

Nos costó un poco encontrar en lugar …pero aquí estamos como quedamos- le dijo Min Ah sonriente

Queremos saber que tal tocas…estoy muy emocionada- dijo saltando Joo Ri

No le dijeron a nadie donde estoy cierto- les pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos escrutándolas.

¡No ¡como se te ocurre- le contesto Min Ah dándole una falsa sonrisa

¡Hey!- les grito Ha Ni

Solo hablamos con madre para contarle como estabas- le contesto nerviosa Joo Ri, sabía que su amiga se enojaría si se enteraba que Baek Seung Jo estaba presente cuando llamaron a su casa.

¿Seguras?- les pregunto ladeando su cabeza y al ver como sus amigas evitaban su mirada lo supo- ¡Hey! ¡¿Baek Seung Jo no sabe nada verdad?- sus amigas sonrieron culpables- les dije que no quería que se enterara

Es que no pudimos evitarlo- se disculpaba Joo Ri juntando sus manos

No sabe nada, cuando llamamos el estaba presente pero nosotras nunca dijimos dónde estabas- le explico Min AH

¿Es que no se dan cuenta que ahora el tratara de sacarles la información?…puede hasta seguirlas- les dijo preocupada

Que es todo este alboroto- las interrumpió de pronto el abuelo Lee Joo

Lo sentimos abuelo- se disculpó Ha Ni por todas, luego esbozó una enorme sonrisa- estas son mis mejores amigas, ella es Min Ah- la delgada chica se inclino dándole sus respetuosos saludos- y ella es Joo Ri – ella realizo el mismo acto- vinieron a verme

Pues bienvenidas- las saludo el anciano mirándolas molesto, las recién llegadas se sintieron intimidadas ante la mirada del anciano- Ha Ni anda atrás y sírveles un poco de té a tus amigas- Ha Ni obedeció y salió de la habitación.- así que ustedes son las mejores amigas de Ha Ni – les dijo el anciano extendiendo la mano como gesto de invitación para que se sentaran en los sillones sobre el pequeño escenario de la tienda

Si, somos amigas desde la escuela- le afirmo Joo Ri

Entonces como son sus mejores amigas espero que busquen su bienestar- continuo el anciano a lo que las chicas lo miraron confundido- quiero que le digan a la familia de Ha Ni donde esta- les pidió seriamente

Pero ella no quiere que su familia se entere- le objeto Min Ah

Lo sé, pero por el bien de Ha Ni lo mejor es decirle a su familia. La vida que está llevando no solo está impidiendo que explote al máximo su talento si no que también la esta desgastando físicamente, si ella sigue así se enfermara- las chicas se miraron inseguras, si estaban preocupadas por su amiga, pero ella les prohibió contar sobre su paradero- tranquilas yo me encargare de ella…esto que les estoy pidiendo no es un favor…es una orden…yo me preocupo por esta chiquilla- el tono de voz del anciano denotaba el cariño que había adquirido por la despistada joven

La tarde transcurrió como ella lo había planeado, compartió con sus amigas mientras ayudaban al abuelo a cuidar la tienda, de repente era reprendida por el anciano por haber botado algo a lo cual sus amigas reían, mas de una vez la tienda quedaba hecha un desastre por su culpa. Cuando su maestro se lo autorizo les toco una pieza a sus amigas mientras trataba de leer unas nuevas partituras que él le había dejado. Ella estaba segura que se había equivocado en muchos momentos de la interpretación, no solo por que el abuelo se lo hacía saber llamándola, si no porque lo notaba, pero para sus amigas habían visto un lado de Ha Ni que desconocían totalmente, no solo tenía talento además se notaba que algo mas hacia que ella tocara de manera tan ferviente y delicada produciendo tan hermosa melodía…algo que vieron solo una vez.

Las busco por todo el campus, estaba decidido a que le dijeran donde estaba así tuviera que sedarlas para que le dijeran el paradero de su novia, estaba seguro que el día anterior la habían visto, se le ocurrió incluso seguirlas pero no se rebajaría a aquello- Tengo todo el derecho a saber donde estas- se dijo a sí mismo.

Caminaba por los pasillos en dirección al casino de la universidad cuando localizo a una de sus amigas, Min Ah caminaba junto a dos chicas mas y estaba tan absorta en la conversación que no se percato cuando Baeck Seung Jo la tomo fuertemente del brazo obligándola a detenerse.

Necesito que me digas donde esta- le ordeno…aunque a los oídos de Min Ah fue mas una súplica…se notaba en el rostro del chico el amor y la preocupación que sentía por su amiga.


	4. Molesto

**HOLA! ^^**

**Lamento mucho la demora pero esto de hacer la práctica para la U me quita mucho tiempo…pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo que a mí personalmente me entretuvo bastante…ya sabrán por qué jijijiji…**

**Les pido perdón también por mis faltas de ortografías…trato siempre de cometer los menos errores posibles pero lamentablemente mi ortografía siempre ha sido mi punto débil XD…**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y sin entretenerlos más… aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo…**

**AH! Antes de irme…se me ocurrió agregar a mis fic música para que sepan lo que está aprendiendo a tocar nuestra Ha Ni…lamentablemente cada vez que pongo el link no se que hace la pag que no queda bien guardado por lo que busquen en youtube poniendo esto: Andre Rieu (love theme from Romeo x Juliet)**

**PD: lamentablemente los personajes principales de esta historia no me pertenecen**

* * *

MI VERDADERA PASIÓN

MOLESTO

-Te diré donde esta Ha Ni…pero quiero que sepas que solo lo hago porque estoy preocupada por ella, de no ser por eso no te diría nada- Min Ah lo miraba seriamente- si la vas a ir a buscar primero obsérvala antes de hacer algo…¿me lo prometes?- Baeck Seung Jo se molesto…no tenia por que prometer aquello, tenía todo el derecho de llevarla con él, pero necesitaba verla y si tenía que prometer algo tan estúpido por encontrarla lo haría.

- lo prometo…ahora dime donde esta Ha Ni- le ordeno

* * *

Salió de la casa como si fuera a la universidad, pero en realidad iba a buscar a la razón de su entusiasmo, no le costó ubicar el lugar pues ya lo conocía, así que llego temprano cuando las tiendas de la calle estaban comenzando a abrir. Min Ah le dijo que su novia solía llegar alrededor de las 8 de la mañana a trabajar, eran las 7.30 cuando Baeck seung Jo llego, como aun era temprano decidió esperar en el café que se encontraba frente a la tienda de música.

Solo faltaba media hora para que ella llegara y se le hacía eterno, nunca deseo de esa manera que el tiempo pasara , tanto fue así que la noche anterior no había logrado dormir…bueno hace semanas que no lograba dormir tranquilamente. Ansioso miraba el reloj de pulsera cada 5 minutos sin darse cuenta. Odiaba sentirse tan desesperado, la tienda de música ya estaba abierta y ella no daba señales de aparecer, por un momento se le ocurrió que le mintieron y Ha Ni no trabajaba en aquel lugar, por que cuando Min Ah le conto que ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando allí se le hiso bastante extraño, pero una de las cualidades de Ha Ni era que no importaba lo que hiciera o si supiera hacerlo, ella siempre se esforzaría por dar lo mejor de sí.

Cuando ya comenzaba a creer que se volvería loco de la espera la vio, a tan solo unos metros caminando tranquilamente la diviso. El futuro doctor se puso de pie de inmediato para interceptarla pero al observar detenidamente pudo darse cuenta que su amada Ha Ni ya no era la misma, se veía agotada: no tenia su hermosa sonrisa que le brindaba paz a su corazón, estaba más delgada de lo que la recordaba, unas sombras oscuras habitaban bajo sus hermosos ojos, lo único que aun se mantenían de la misma manera eran ellos, sus hermosos ojos castaño que le quitaban la respiración, aun mantenían ese hermoso brillo de perseverancia. Ha Ni entro a la tienda saludando con una linda sonrisa al dueño mientras su novio retornaba nuevamente a su asiento.

Seung Jo llevaba 3 tazas de café, un sándwich y un pastel, con un total de 7 horas espiando a su novia. Durante ese tiempo no había visto nada fuera de lo normal en ella, aparte de su decaimiento, aun era torpe y despistada ya que había votado por error algunos instrumentos mientras los limpiaba, se había equivocado en el cambio de algunos clientes, y por accidente derramado una taza de café sobre el anciano. A pesar de todos esos errores estaba sorprendido de que el anciano aun no la despidiera, por lo que concluyo que la estimaba bastante. Comenzaba a aburrirse, detestaba no poder acercarse a la castaña por aquella estúpida promesa- ¿disculpe desea ordenar algo para almorzar?- la camarera que lo había atendido durante toda la mañana lo saco de sus pensamientos, Seung Jo la miro indiferente miro el menú que ella le había entregado, iba a informarle su orden cuando una bella melodía lo distrajo, reconocía aquella tonada era la sinfonía "nº 5 de Romeo y Julieta" inmediatamente dirigió su vista hacia la tienda descubriendo sorprendido que la melodía era producida por Ha Ni mientras tocaba delicadamente un hermoso violín.

El castaño se puso de pie sorprendiendo a la mesera –señor…espere- le dijo- volveré pronto…solo entrare a esa tienda unos segundo- le dijo Seung Jo sin siquiera voltear a verla. Su atención estaba dirigida únicamente a la hermosa chica que tocaba ese bello instrumento, no se explicaba en qué momento le habían cambiado su amada Ha Ni.

Ha ni estaba tan concentrada tocando el violín mientras leía las partituras que su abuelo le entrego que no se dio cuenta de que el amor de su vida entro a la tienda para escucharla, cada vez que comenzaba a tocar la tienda solía llenarse de gente curiosa por las bellas melodías que producía. Para Baeck Seung Jo la chica que estaba arriba de aquel escenario era una persona totalmente diferente de su novia, aquella chica era segura y talentosa, mostraba una belleza totalmente diferente de la cual él se enamoro. El rostro de la castaña mostraba una paz que él nunca le había visto, sus ojos nostálgicos como si sus pensamientos estuviesen muy lejos de aquella tienda. Debía reconocer que Ha Ni tocaba como una verdadera violinista Nata, los movimientos de sus manos eran fluidos y delicados, si no conociera bien a su novia y no fuera un genio en todos los campos jamás habría notado los pequeños errores que ella cometía con en su interpretación, además de percatarse en el pequeño gesto que hacia Ha Ni frunciendo sus cejas en una milésima de segundo, además por el dueño de la tienda que casualmente tosía en el mismo instante. Apesar de todo eso Seung Jo estaba embobado por la nueva Ha Ni que estaba contemplando.

Cuando termino su interpretación toda la gente que se encontraba dentro de la tienda la aplaudió haciendo sonrojar a Ha Ni, ella agradecida les hiso una reverencia regalándoles una hermosa sonrisa, una que para el futuro doctor creía pertenecerle solo a el, pero ella se la estaba regalando a gente totalmente extraña y por una razón totalmente ajena a él, aquello hiso molestar a Seung Jo. La castaña bajo del escenario recibiendo las felicitaciones de los espectadores, avergonzada Ha Ni se acerco a su abuelo para recibir sus regaños, mientras que Baeck Seung Jo se escondía tras una estantería para escuchar su conversación.

-Ha Ni aun no consigues dominar tu lectura de las notas, cometiste barios errores- le regaño el anciano

- lo siento abuelo, si me di cuenta…pero nadie se percato- se defendió la castaña

- ¿y tú crees que eso es escusa para tus errores?- le grito ubicándose tras la caja registradora

- lo siento…tendré mas cuidado para la próxima

- Señorita Ha Ni su interpretación fue hermosa- les interrumpió un chico de cabello negro alto y de piel blanca, con unos alegres ojos grises- cometió algunos errores pero casi imperceptibles…cada vez toca mejor.

-¡oh! sumbae… gracias, me da mucho gusto verlo- le dijo sonriente Ha Ni, ante su reacción Seung Jo se molesto aun mas, ¿por qué le sonreía a aquel chico mientras que a su novio le privaba su tan preciada sonrisa?

- no la excuses, ella ya debería ser capaz de leer una partitura sin error- le regaño el anciano

- señor… no sea tan duro, la Señorita Ha Ni ha mejorado bastante…ahora que lo recuerdo vine para informarle de las fechas para las pruebas del conservatorio…estoy seguro que las pasara sin ningún problema.

- no mientras ella siga cometiendo errores en sus interpretaciones- le grito el anciano nuevamente… pero eso me interesa… ¿cuándo es la fecha?

- es el 20 de diciembre…aún le quedan algunos meses para que la señorita Ha Ni se prepare…me hará muy feliz convertirme en su superior- le dijo sonriente el chico a una ilusionada futura violinista.

Baeck Seung Jo sin querer escuchar mas salió de la tienda molesto, alparecer su novia ya había encontrado lo que deseaba hacer de su vida sin siquiera contárselo, para que además estuviera coqueteándole a otros chicos sabiendo que ya tenía un novio. Se dirigió de nuevo al café donde lo recibió la mesera, le dijo su orden y se sentó en su mesa enfurruñado, detestaba que le hablara tan sonriente como si fueran íntimos, mientras que ellos a pesar del tiempo que se conocían aun no se tuteaban por completo. Luego de unos minutos observó que el chico abandonaba la tienda sonriente y las ganas de borrársela eran bastantes, pero no suficiente como para alterar su compostura.

* * *

La tarde paso rápidamente después de la interpretación de la chica, cuando se disponía a marcharse a su otro trabajo, Baeck Seung Jo pagaba la cuenta esperando a que ella saliera de la tienda para seguirla y saber donde vivía, pero no se esperaba que su novia entrara a un descuidado restaurante de fideos en un entorno no muy apropiado para ella. Se paro frente a al restaurante mirando cómo Ha Ni atendía las mesas o se dirigía a la cocina a preparar las sopas, fue allí que noto el verdadero problema, ella estaba agotada y se estaba desgastando físicamente, el joven doctor supo que la mujer que amaba podría enfermar en cualquier momento. Aun mas enojado que antes Seung Jo entro al restaurante sentándose en una de las mesas mientras esperaba que su novia lo atendiera.

- ¿disculpe que es lo que desea ordenar?- le pregunto una mujer delgada de unos 40 años...no era la persona por la cual el deseaba ser atendido

- quiero una sopa de pasta de frijol- le dijo cortante- y quiero que me la traiga la joven que se encuentra en la cocina- le ordeno, la mujer miro al joven apuesto sentado frente a ella extrañada por su peticion, pero al ver que el joven no se veia sospechoso no puso reparos, hiso una reverencia y se retiro hacia la cocina

-Ha Ni prepara una sopa de pasta de frijol y llevala a la mesa 9- le ordeno tiernamente la dueña al ver a su agotada empleada.

-¡si!- le dijo con todo el entusiasmo que pudo. luego de unos minutos Ha Ni tenia lista la sopa que le llavaba a la mesa 9...a comodo el servicio con cuidado y coloco la sopa frente al cliente, sin siquiera fijarse que aquel la miraba dulcemente, comprimiendo sus ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos robandole un 4º beso.

-disfrute la comida- La castaña se reitro haciendo suspirar resignado al joven Baeck Sung Jo, su novia no podía ser tan despistada como para no notar que el estaba allí. Tomo la cuchara con desgana y tomo un sorbo de la sopa.

- sabe mal- le grito

- ¿es así?- pregunto sorprendida corriendo a su lado para tomar la sopa- le traeré una nueva porción- le dijo

- una nueba porcion sabra igual- le dijo antipatico como solia hablarle levantando su mirada para por fin encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos que secretamente le daban paz a su corazon.

- Seung Jo- lo llamo sorprendida Ha Ni, que hermoso se escuchaba su nombre por ella.

-tus amigas me dijeron que este restaurante no estaba mal... así que vine- continuo su novio

Ha Ni no podía creer quien se encontraba frente a sus ojos, el chico que durante años amo a pesar de todo, por quien hacia y deshacía, el centro de su mundo...parecía que con el pasar del tiempo era mas hermoso y que lo amaba aun mas... o simplemente era el hecho de no verlo durante tanto tiempo...ahora se daba cuenta de toda la falta que el le hiso...lo amaba...siempre lo amo...y siempre lo amaría.

* * *

_** necesito pedirles un favor urgente...bueno tal vez no tanto...necesito saber como se llama esta expresión... ¬¬... siempre he querido saber y aunque he buscado no quedo conforme...por favor ayúdenme XD**_

Andre Rieu (Love Theme From Romeo & Juliet)Andre Rieu (Love Theme From Romeo & Juliet)Andre Rieu (Love Theme From Romeo & Juliet)Andre Rieu (Love Theme From Romeo & Juliet)


	5. Deseos

**Hola todas…muchas gracias por sus Review, cada vez que los leo me dan más ganas de subir capítulos, pero debo decir que mi vida no me lo está haciendo muy fácil últimamente…pero tranquilas que no me rendiré…este se ha convertido en el mejor ocio de mi vida…no lo dejare jamás ;)**

**Bueno este capítulo quería que fuera uno de los mejores y espero que satisfaga las expectativas de todas…a mi me pareció muy entretenido escribirlo…por favor comenten si les gusto y si les gustaría que explicara con mas detalles algunos momentos HOT que vendrán más adelante… **

**En fin no deseo retardar más su lectura así que solo les menciono muy a mi pesar que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen **

**Besos…**

* * *

**Deseos**

La pareja estaba en una plaza cerca del restaurante, hacia un rato que ambos estaban allí y no pronunciaban ninguna palabra, Ha Ni se encontraba nerviosa no encontraba la manera de explicarle a su novio la razón del por qué no regresaba, como decirle que aun no se sentía lista ni merecedora de ser su igual, tal como lo era Hae Ra. El castaño se sentía impaciente mientras miraba la indecisión en los ojos de su chica, podía leer en ellos la inquietud de no saber cómo dirigirse a él, se sentía dolido al no tener la confianza en el de contarles sus problemas y decisiones, ¿acaso no era su novio?, ¿el chico por el cual estaba perdidamente enamorada desde hace mas de 4 años? ¿Es que no la había ayudado siempre que se lo pidió? Pero claro era capaz de hablar normalmente con otros completamente desconocidos, pensó amargado al recordar al anterior joven que se le había acercado en la tienda de música.

Entonces ya decidiste que quieres hacer con tu vida?- le pregunto cansado de esperar con su tono de vos más amable que pudo hacer, ya que no la quería asustar, igualmente la sorprendió al sacarla de su vacilación.

-mmm…si- pronuncio débilmente Ha Ni, sabía que su Seung Jo estaba molesto, bastaba con solo escucharlo, el chico levanto las cejas dándoles señales de que continuara- quiero ser violinista- su novio siguió en silencio pero noto que su rostro se relajo- hace un tiempo estoy trabajando en una tienda de instrumentos musicales junto a un abuelo quien me enseña a tocar a cambio de ayudarle… se que en un principio te dije que quería ser enfermera para estar siempre junto a ti…pero…pero me di cuenta que realmente soy buena en esto y me gusta…de verdad me encanta tocar el violín- las palabras comenzaron a fluir de la boca de Ha Ni, ya no sentía vergüenza o temor de contarle al chico de su vida lo que quería hacer en su futuro- cuando lo toque por primera vez fue como volver a casa…como reencontrar a un amigo que no vi en años…y ahora cada vez que interpreto una canción siento…siento nostalgia…como…como si mi madre estuviera con migo y no lo entiendo…es extraño.

- no…no lo es- la interrumpió- encontraste algo que te gusta y eso es bueno- le sonrió dulcemente

- ¿no estás molesto? – le pregunto tímida

- ¿y por que debería estarlo?- tenia barias razones para estarlo, pensó, pero su orgullo impedía decírselas

¿-Por qué no seré enfermera?- le respondió con un tono triste- se que te había dicho que quería serlo para estar siempre cerca de ti…pero ahora

- no…no lo estoy… de hecho creo que así los pacientes no correrán peligro- se burlo

- entonces… ¿de verdad no te importa?- le repitió decepcionada, esperaba de alguna manera que su novio estuviera desilusionado o incluso triste, pero solo veía al indiferente de siempre. Sin embargo el castaño por dentro se sentía tal y como ella deseaba. Cuando vio en su hermoso rostro la frustración, después de todo a ella no le fue fácil, pensó el chico sonriendo levemente.

- lo único que me importa es que tu estas ahora frente a mi – le dijo mientras la tomo del brazo jalándola Asia su cuerpo para abrasarla, la apretó fuertemente contra él, Ha Ni sentía que la dejaba sin aire pero poco le importaba, cerró sus ojos concentrándose en sus latidos y los de sus novio, se sentía segura como si se encontrara en casa, ya no necesitaba seguir resistiendo ni hacerse la fuerte, ahora estaba segura junto a él.

Baeck Seung Jo sintió un peso sobre sus brazos, era su novia que se desvaneció, preocupado tomo el rostro de la chica con su mano derecha para estudiarla, estaba desmallada y podía ver claramente el cansancio en su rostro. El castaño comenzó a golpear suavemente en su mejilla tratando de despertarla

-Ha Ni…! Ha NI Ah!- le grito preocupado, la castaña desde las profundidades de su conciencia escucho la voz de su novio, sacándola lentamente de allí.

-Seung Jo- pronuncio débilmente mientras trataba de abrir sus ojos- lo siento

-Tonta…no te disculpes…es mejor que nos vayamos… ¿dónde estás viviendo?- le pregunto de pronto mirándola seriamente aun sosteniéndola.

-¿Donde vivo?... ¿para qué?

-Para ir a buscar tus cosas ...regresaras conmigo- le ordenó- Ha Ni abrió completamente sus ojos sorprendida

-¡No! … no es necesario…yo vengo a buscarlas después si quieres- le dijo, por nada del mundo quería mostrarle el lugar donde ella vivía

-Nada de eso…ahora mismo nos vamos a tu departamento- le dijo mientras se inclinaba y pasaba su brazo izquierdo por sus piernas, su brazo derecho por la cintura de ella elevándola, tal como lo hacen los caballeros con sus princesas, Ha Ni era la princesa que él estaba rescatando.

-¡Seung Jo!...bájame… estoy bien- le dijo a su novio apenada

-¿Crees que sería un buen doctor si no me diera cuenta de que mi novia se encuentra anémica?..te dejare en el auto mientras voy a hablar con la dueña del restaurant para decirle que te vas y que no volverás a trabajar allí- Ha NI iba opinar al respecto, pero el castaño prosiguió- ni siquiera pienses en desobedecerme…se acabaron tus días de rebeldía- le dijo bromista.

* * *

Baeck Seugn Jo no se demoro más de 10 minutos en hablar con la dueña del recinto y explicarle la situación de salud que tenia la castaña, la mujer totalmente preocupada por su novia le pidió que cuidara de Ha Ni, algo que era absolutamente innecesario, para opinión de él, ya que tenía muy claro que ella era su única razón de vivir y no cuidarla significaría para él un suicidio.

Cuando regreso al auto encontró a Ha Ni durmiendo plácidamente, le apenaba la idea de despertarla siendo que sabía lo desgastada que se encontraba, pero si quería terminar pronto con toda aquella situación tenía que ir a su departamento. Con delicadeza la movió logrando despertarla con dificultad, claramente su novia necesitaba descansar, Ha Ni le dijo la dirección y no alcanzaron a pasar 5 minutos cuando estuvieron frente al edificio.

Mientras subían el futuro doctor observaba con detenimiento el entorno en el que estuvo viviendo su amada y con cada observación se reprochaba cada vez más el haber permitido que se hubiese marchado de la casa. El lugar estaba sucio y desgastado, las murallas mostraban más humedad que pintura, además de que juro haber visto en más de alguna ocasión a algún ratón. Cuando llegaron al departamento de Ha Ni y entraron, fue la gota que rebalso el vaso: el departamento estaba mucho mas limpio que el edificio, pero el recinto estaba lejos de ser apropiado para ella, no tenia muebles solo un futon doblado adecuadamente al fondo de la habitación, la cocina no tenia rastros de haber sido ocupada lo que confirmaba sus sospechas de que su novia no comía, además de que el lugar no tenia vida: no había cuadros o adornos. La rabia dentro de Baeck Seung Jo llego a su límite ¿cómo había permitido que ella se hubiese ido de la casa?, pensó había sido un ingenuo al pensar que ella podría estar en la casa de algún conocido, sabía que estaba sola y no hiso nada por ayudarla. Por primera vez en su vida el joven médico sintió que había hecho algo estúpido.

Ha Ni prendió las luces y tímidamente invito a su novio a pasar, se sentía avergonzada no quería por nada del mundo que la persona por la cual respiraba todos los días, por la cual luchaba por ser digna la viera en esos momentos, no solo sabía que su apariencia era diferente, sino que donde trabajaba y vivía, estaba lejos de ser como ella quería volverlo a ver.

-Tomas tus cosas nos vamos- le ordeno un molesto Baeck Seung Jo

-Seung Jo… yo aun no quiero volver- le dijo Ha Ni insegura

-¿Cómo?- le pregunto disgustado- no solo estas anémica si no que también vives en una pocilga… te vienes conmigo.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien…no es necesario que te preocupes- insistió dolida por sus últimas palabras y no tenía fuerza para discutir con el

-Tú no te quedas ni un segundo más en este lugar Ha Ni- le dijo con tono autoritario

-Pe…pero de verdad aun no siento que este lista- trataba de explicarse dándole la espalda, no quería que viera las lagrimas que estaban a punto de correr por sus mejillas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto confundido, no entendía cómo era posible que quisiera seguir viviendo en aquel lugar.

-Aun no soy digna de ti - murmuro inconscientemente, pero fue suficientemente alto para el que castaño la escuchara- me refiero que aun no he madurado lo suficiente, tu también te fuiste de la casa un tiempo para crecer…y yo quiero hacer lo mismo…por lo menos hasta que sea una mejor violinista- le explico, Seung Jo se enterneció, todo lo que Ha Ni había estado pasando y haciendo seguía siendo por el…quería ser digna para él, pero lo que ella no entendía era que ella ya lo era…era él quien tenía que ser digno para estar a su lado.

-Te entiendo…pero no puedo permitir que sigas viviendo aquí y menos con tu estado de salud- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella situándose apenas unos centímetros de su espalda, Ha Ni podía sentir claramente su respiración tras ella-además pueden pasar años para que todo eso suceda- paso sus brazos por la cintura de la chica apretándola contra su cuerpo- ¿vas a mantener a tu novio todo ese tiempo alejado de ti?…no sé si podre soportarlo- la beso tiernamente en la cien

-Baeck Seung Jo – susurro Ha NI ruborizada ante el acto de su novio, se sentía tan placentero estar entre sus brazos.

-¿Quieres que te obligue a que regreses conmigo?- le susurro gravemente en el oído, a Ha Ni nunca le pareció tan sexy su voz, y el joven doctor podía sentir como la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a aumentar mientras tenía a su novia tan cerca de su cuerpo.

-¿Obligarme? ¿Cómo?- le pregunto suspirando al sentir como su novio tomaba su rostro con sus cálidas manos para voltearla y quedar cara a cara, sus narices se rozaban sintiendo sus respiraciones que comenzaban a agitarse, no sabían si era por el tiempo que estuvieron separados o por que estuvieran completamente solos en una habitación, pero sentían la necesidad de acariciarse y de besarse como nunca lo habían deseado.

-Así- le respondió el castaño seductor terminando con la poca distancia que quedaba entre sus labios.

La unión fue desesperada e impaciente, las manos de Ha Ni subieron instantáneamente al cuello de Seung Jo mientras que el dejaba el rostro de su novia para rodearla nuevamente por la cintura apretándola contra él, sus manos viajaban por su delicada y pequeña cintura, sus labios se rozan tonta y bruscamente tratando de saciar una sed mayor de lo que creían, las corrientes eléctricas mescladas con olas de calor viajaban por ambos cuerpos que comenzaron lentamente a reducir de velocidad sus caricias, se dieron cuenta de que ya no tenían que separarse más, que nadie los separaría ni interrumpiría así que el baile de sus labios comenzó a acoplarse y a volverse más cariñoso pero apasionado, no les importo que les faltara el aire solo se necesitaban el uno al otro. Seung Jo deseo ir mas allá, conocer por completo la boca de su novia, no quería mas besos castos pero no sabía hasta donde podría controlar sus instintos poco civilizados que solo evocaba su la castaña, ella sin embargo disfrutaba de aquel momento único, Ha Ni se apretó aun mas fuerte contra el cuerpo de Seung Jo provocando un muy placentero roce, liberando un ligero gruñido en respuesta, ella se sintió realizada al hacerle producir un sonido muy poco normal en el controlado Baeck Seung Jo, quería despertar en su novio lo que el provocaba en ella.

Ha Ni hundió sus manos por el cabello de su novio despertando en él una excitación tal vez no adecuada para la situación, tomando en cuenta que por sobretodo la amaba por lo que quería hacer las cosas bien y aunque la deseaba más de lo que creía, ahora lo tenía más que claro, no quería deshonrarla ni a ella ni a su padre faltándole el respeto yendo mas allá, pero ella no se lo hacía tan fácil respondiendo tan dulcemente a sus caricias. Lentamente comenzó a mermar los movimientos de sus labios y a separar sus rostros.

-Bien me convenciste- le dijo jadeando sonriente la castaña

-Me alegro…voy a ir hablar con tu arrendataria para informarle que te vas, mientras arregla tus cosas y nos iremos – se sorprendió de lo muy difícil que se le hacía separarse ahora de ella así fuera solo bajar al 1º piso de un edificio de 2

-De acuerdo aquí te espero- Ha Ni vio como su novio salía de su apartamento, suspiro risueña recordando el acalorado momento, jamás se habían comportado de esa manera- me pregunto hasta donde hubiésemos llegado si no nos separáramos.


	6. En casa Los recuerdos Salen a la LUZ

**HOLA A TODOS...**

**Sé que me están odiando por haberme tardado tanto pero estaba o mejor dicho estoy en proceso de examen de título (deséenme suerte XD) así que no tenía tiempo como para escribir y como honestamente no me aguante… me di unos días libres de estudio para escribir este capitulo**

**Espero que no creyeran que había abandonado el proyecto...! ESO JAMAS! XD**

**En fin este capítulo está centrado en descubrir algunos secretos de la madre de nuestra protagonista aclarando de antemano que su nombre lo invente por qué no lo encontré xp... inesperadamente me entusiasme bastante con este capitulo y espero les guste**

**Les dejo el Link De youtube de la canción que interpreta Ha Ni...lamentablemente no es solo violín como me gustaría si no que va acompañada con piano...igual suena Genial y la canción parece romperte el corazón...escúchenla cuando les parezca apropiado ;)**

**Finalmente...les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen**** :(**

**.com/watch?v=pKXYKmM2ALw&feature=related**

* * *

**MI VERDADERA PASION 6**

**_En casa… Los recuerdos salen a la luz_**

-Estamos en casa- anunciaron juntos Seun Jo y Ha NI

-Ha Ni…Ha Ni – gritaba emocionada la Madre del futuro medico al ver a la chica, corrio a abrazarla mientras se Le escapaban las lágrimas- regresaste Ha Ni… estábamos tan preocupados…¿ por qué no nos llamaste?...no debiste marcharte solo porque mi tonto hijo te trato mal- dijo fulminando con la mirada al aludido

-Mama deja que Ha Ni suba a descansar ya mañana podrán conversar- dijo el castaño mientras desasía el abraso de su madre y empujando a Ha Ni escaleras arriba

-¿Mi padre?- pregunto débilmente la recién llegada

-Aún está trabajando querida- le respondió la dueña de casa- ¿quieres algo de comer? te ves muy delgada- le pregunto preocupada al notar el estado físico de la chica

-No, no es necesario ya es muy tarde como para hacerla cocinar , solo subiré a dormir- termino de decir Ha NI subiendo las escalera, una vez que estuvieron solos Baeck Seung Jo con su madre, el joven le explico la situación

-Mama Ha Ni está sufriendo un cuadro de Anemia así que necesito que la dejes dormir hasta que ella despierte… no la despiertes tu- le ordeno- también quiero que prepares comida que sea fácil de digerir, probablemente ella querrá levantarse mañana e ir a trabajar pero por nada del mundo lo permitas.

-Si solo no fueras tan malo con Ha Ni ella no se hubiese enfermado- le reclamo haciendo pucheros su madre

-Ya te dije que lo siento…sé muy bien que me equivoque y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, pero no necesito que me lo recrimines a cada instante, el solo hecho de verla en tal estado es suficiente- le levantó la voz molesto- ven… vamos a dormir- termino de decir subiendo las escaleras con las maletas de su novia

La castaña se encontraba de pie en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación sin creer que estaba de vuelta en su hogar, respiro profundamente para inundarse del aroma que esta tenia, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, había extrañado mucho más de lo que pensaba aquel lugar. Lentamente entro a su habitación comprobando que todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado, solo faltaba ella. Seung Jo se encontraba observándola apoyado en la anterior posición en la que ella se encontraba.

-Bienvenida- le dijo interrumpiéndola de su ensimismamiento, la chica se voltio y entre lágrimas le sonrió

-Estoy en casa- el castaño le devolvió la sonrisa entrando a la habitación situándose frente a ella

-Es mejor que te acuestes, estas muy cansada- el joven doctor poso su mano en la mejilla de la chica acariciándola, la castaña se sonrojo al sentir el calor de su mano- mañana no quiero que vayas a trabajar- le soltó tomándola desprevenida

-¿Por qué?- Ha Ni abrió sus ojos sorprendida

-Es solo por el día de mañana, es para que te recuperes y arregles tu cosas… ¿me dijiste que quería ser una violinista verdad?- la castaña movió la cabeza positivamente- entonces tienes que ir a la universidad y avisar que te retiraras de ella, además creo que mama te querrá tener con ella todo el día así que te acompañara.

-Pero aún tengo que decírselo a mi padre…puede que no le guste mi decisión- titubeo un momento al recordar que su padre había estado ajeno a toda decisión que tomo durante el ultimo tiempo

-No creo que eso suceda… lo que más desea tu padre es tu felicidad y si ese es el futuro que tu decidiste el te apoyara…si no es así…algo se me ocurrirá para que puedas cumplir tu sueño…ya no volveré a acometer el error de dejarte sola- le dijo inclinándose y apoyando su frente sobre la de ella, ambos automáticamente cerraron sus ojos dejando que sus respiraciones rosaran sus pieles acariciándolas, Seun Jo consciente del cansancio de su novia beso dulcemente su frente despidiéndose dejando que ella por fin descansara como debía- buenas noches Ha NI.

-Buenas noches Seung Jo- le respondió la chica mientras veía a su novio salir de la habitación sonrojada por los últimos momentos que había pasado con él, jamás hubiera pensado que el frio Baeck Seung Jo la besaría tan apasionadamente ni le tomaría el rostro para acariciarla…el haberse ido trajo bastantes cosas buenas después de todo pensó sonriendo.

* * *

La mañana estaba hermosa, el cielo lucia maravillosamente despejado y el sol brillaba como nunca, o por lo menos así le pareció al joven médico que estaba de excelente humor después de que al despertar aquella mañana y entrar a la habitación de su novia como tomo por costumbre hace unas semanas, confirmó que ella había regresado. Silenciosamente y con cuidado entro a la habitación acercándose a su cama viéndola profundamente dormida, le pareció que veía una pequeña gatita descansando luego de haber salido toda la noche, con cariño acaricio su cabeza para asegurarse de no estar soñando y con delicadeza aparto un mechón de cabello de su rostro para besarla en la comisura de sus labios.

Luego de la rápida desviación a la habitación de su novia Baeck Seung Jo se apresuró a levantarse ya que tenía muchas cosas que hacer aquella mañana, comió un liviano desayuno y se dispuso a marchar sin antes recordarle a su madre las indicaciones que le había dicho la noche anterior.

Cuando salió de la casa dio un último vistazo al cuarto de su novia sonriendo levemente dejando que el alivio y la paz que hace unos días había perdido invadieran su cuerpo.

* * *

-Buenos días...en que puedo servirte joven- le saludo el anciano sorprendido de ver a un joven entrar en la tienda tan temprano

-Buenos días…viene en representación de la joven Ha Ni…ella por razones de salud no podrá venir a trabajar…me disculpo en su lugar - le respondió fría y calmadamente Baeck Seung Jo mientras se inclinaba a forma de reverencia

-¿En representación?...¿que eres tú de ella?- le pregunto confundido el anciano

-Soy el novio de Ha Ni- le respondió secamente el joven doctor

-¿Su novio?…¿ cuales son los problemas de salud que tiene?- le pregunto molesto

-Tiene un cuadro de anemia por lo que necesita descansar…probablemente ella lo llame durante el día y conociéndola seguramente volverá mañana a trabajar- le contesto en el mismo tono, si no hubiese sido por la ayuda que le brindo a su novia no le respondería

-Bien…dile que no se apresure y que descanse…lo necesita- dijo el anciano mirando seriamente al castaño- si tu eres su novio… ¿cómo permitiste que ella se fuera de su casa y que se expusiera de esa manera?… de no ser por la suerte que tuvo de encontrara a gente buena que la ayudara quien sabe que hubiese sido de ella- le regaño, Seung Jo sintió una puñalada en su pecho. No solo tenía que soportar su propio cargo de conciencia y el de su madre, si no que ¿también el de aquel anciano?

-Asumo mi responsabilidad en todo este asunto…pero no necesito que gente como usted me regañe, bastante tengo con mi propio cargo de conciencia- se descargo recordando como hiso lo mismo con su madre, últimamente estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo, respiro profundo y recupero la compostura- le agradezco la ayuda que le brindo a Ha Ni y por darle clases de Violín…pero soy consciente del estado de mi novia… así que le pido por favor no la presione demasiado y sea paciente.

-Así que su estado estaba peor de lo que imaginaba…honestamente estaba muy preocupado por ella y llevaba días pidiéndole que dejara el otro trabajo…imagino que ahora que volvió a su casa lo dejo- le pregunto ya más amable al comprobar el amor del chico asía su estudiante

-¡Si! yo mismo me encargue también de eso…ahora si me disculpa tengo que retirarme ya que tengo clases – el futuro doctor se inclino para despedirse.

-Disculpa joven…no me dijiste tu nombre- le pidió el anciano al ver como el joven se retiraba

-Me llamo Baeck Seung Jo y estudio medicina en la universidad de Parang- le respondió fríamente para luego salir de la tienda acompañado del ruido de la campanilla.

* * *

Sentía sus parpados muy pesados y estaba segura que llevaba durmiendo más de lo que debía, pero cada vez que intentaba abrir sus ojos era como si tratara de separar dos imanes. Estaba segura que era bastante tarde, tal vez las 2 de la tarde cálculo, pero se sentía tan agotada que a pesar de intentaba mover sus cuerpo este no reaccionaba. Trato de recordar la noche anterior, reviviendo solo los momentos en los cuales estuvo en los brazos de su novio, nunca lo sintió tan suyo, fue tan feliz en aquel momento que se olvidó de todos, solo le importaba él. Se concentró tanto en las sensaciones provocadas en ese entonces que el mismo calor la recorrió nuevamente, su respiración comenzó a agitarse cuando recordó las caricias por su cintura, sus labios contra los suyos. Se enderezó instantáneamente cuando el deseo la invadió nuevamente, apretó su pecho con sus manos tratando de calmar a su corazón, voltio para mirar el reloj sobre su velador sorprendiéndose al ver que eran las 4 de la tarde, aquello fue suficiente para hacerle olvidar al castaño y buscar su celular desesperada para llamar a su abuelo explicándole las razones por las cuales no asistió a trabajar.

-Abuelo…hola lamento no ir hoy a la tienda…le prometo que mañana sin falta estaré allí a primera hora

-¿Ha Ni como estas? Tranquila tu novio vino hoy a explicarme tu situación

-¡¿Seung Jo?- exclamo sorprendida

-Si y no es necesario que vengas a trabajar, pero si a las clases…eso no se debe postergar…así que si te sientes mejor ven mañana como a las 3 para seguir con las clases

-Mmm, si abuelo- apenas dijo la castaña extrañada de que el joven médico supiera acerca de la ubicación de la tienda de su abuelo

-Me alegro que hayas decidido regresar a tu casa Ha Ni imagino que tu padre estaba muy preocupado

-¡Papa!- volvió a exclamar al recordar que no lo había visto desde que regreso- lo siento abuelo tengo que colgar, nos vemos mañana cuídese- se despidió con rapidez

Se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose escaleras abajo sin importarle si su apariencia estaba en condiciones de ser vista por los demás. En la sala de estar se encontraba tanto la madre de Seung Jo como el padre de Ha Ni conversando mientras tomaban una taza de té,y junto a ellos el pequeño Baek Eun Jo jugando con su rompecabezas. Los tres se voltearon a la vez cuando vieron bajar a toda prisa a la joven.

-¡Papa!- grito emocionada mientras corría a los brazos de el hombre que se puso de pie al instante que su hija se dirigía a el- ¡papa!

-Mi niña…mi pequeña Ha Ni… estaba tan preocupado- le decía su padre mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y sus lágrimas mojaban el cabello de la chica

-Lo siento papa…lamento no volver antes…te extrañe tanto papa- la joven lloraba mientras ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de su padre

-¿Ha Ni estas bien?- le pregunto separándose de ella y examinándola preocupado- Seung Jo nos dijo que estabas un poco enferma y que te dejáramos dormir todo lo que quisieras, por eso no te desperté anoche cuando llegue

-Si papa…estoy bien…lamento preocuparte- le dijo regalándole una brillante sonrisa cubierta por lagrimas

-Mi niña ven siéntate…dinos que es lo que paso contigo durante todo este tiempo- ambos se sentaron en el sillón

-¿Ha NI tienes hambre?¿ Quieres que te prepare algo para comer?- le pregunto la entusiasta madre

-Si tengo hambre…pero no es necesario que cocine nada- le contesto la joven

-No te preocupes…extrañe mucho cocinar para ti- dijo contenta mientras se ponía de pie dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Hola Eun Jo… ¿me extrañaste?- le pregunto sonriente Ha Ni al ver al pequeño que la observaba tímidamente

-¡NO!- exclamo para luego arrepentirse – estábamos muy preocupado por ti tonta- termino diciendo el pequeño tratándola de la misma manera que antes, la chica rio divertida a lo cual el niño sonrió.

-Ha Ni cuéntanos que paso- le pidió su padre

-Papa gracias a que me fui descubrí que es lo que realmente quiero hacer- Ha Ni sonreía dichosa de por fin poder contarle a sus seres queridos su gran descubrimiento

-Cuéntame hija…¿quieres cuidar del negocio?- le pregunto ilusionado

-No…quiero ser violinista- le contesto a lo cual todos la miraron sorprendido, pero su padre la observaba pasmado

-Vio…violinista…por…¿por qué?- apenas podía hablar ante la noticia

-Cuando estuve viviendo sola conocí a un anciano que tiene una tienda de música…el antes era violinista y cuando lo escuche tocar me sentí muy extraña…al principio no podía reconocer de que instrumento era…pero a la vez sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida- le conto enternecida

-¿Qué persona puede ser tan tonta como para no poder reconocer el sonido de un violín?- la interrumpió Eun Jo molestando a la castaña como extrañaba, ella le sonrió levantando la comisura de su boca entrecerrándole los ojos

-El abuelo me dio la oportunidad de tocar el violín y no sé como pero lo tome correctamente, como si se tratara de magia comencé a tocar-se emocionó al recordar las sensaciones que le trajo aquel momento- el abuelo dice que tengo mucho talento y me está dando clases a cambio de ayudarlo en la tienda.

-¡Oh! Quiero escucharte tocar Ha Ni- le dijo eufórica la dueña de casa que al escuchar hablar a la joven tan enérgica regreso junto a ellos para escucharla

-¿Estas segura de que no te pasó nada?- le pregunto el padre preocupado, reacción que le pareció extraña a su hija

-Si… me sentí nostálgica y llore un poco… ¿por qué preguntas?

-Espera aquí- le dijo súbitamente su padre que salió de la sala con rapidez. Los tres restantes en la sala se miraron confundidos y sin que pasaran más de 5 minutos el padre de Ha Ni regresaba con un estuche de violín en sus manos.

-Papa ¿por qué?- no alcanzó a terminar cuando su padre le puso el estuche en su regazo, este en un costado tenía el nombre de su madre "Ha Mi Jin", la chica lo miro desconcertada

-Tu madre también era violinista…nunca fue profesional…ese era su sueño- sonrió nostálgico- cuando nos casamos dejo de tocar…pero cuando supo que estaba embarazada de ti volvió a retomarlo y cuando naciste te tocaba para hacerte dormir o cuando comenzabas a llorar…recuerdo que solías mover tus manos imitándola…pero cuando ella murió…- se detuvo a tomar un poco de aire para evitar que las lágrimas se le escaparan- tu…tú ya no podías soportar escuchar ningún sonido relacionado con el violín…incluso un violonchelo te provocaba un ataque de histeria…entrabas en Shock… el psicólogo nos prohibió que tuvieras cualquier contacto con el instrumento…por eso hice todo lo posible para que olvidaras su existencia- Ha ni lo escuchó congelada, eso explicaba su reacción al escucharlo por primera vez.

-Pero no hay ninguna foto de ella tocando o sosteniendo un violín- comento aun mirando el estuche

-Las elimine todas- confeso avergonzado su padre

-Entonces…- la castaña miro el estuche acariciándolo mientras sus manos temblaban, ella no tenía ningún recuerdo de su madre y menos algún objeto que la uniera a ella, solo conservaba la fotos que su padre tenía y por ella conocia su apariencia

-Ese es el violín de tu madre- termino por decirle el afligido hombre

-Ha NI abrió el estuche con miedo, sin entender a qué. Dentro de este rodeado por un satín Granate se encontraba un antiguo y desgastado violín de color marrón oscuro, a pesar de los años que se notaban en él era increíblemente hermoso, tenía un delicado tallado y en la parte posterior unos pequeños dibujos de ramas que formaban un corazón. Evidentemente era único en su especie ya que lo habían mandado a hacer exclusivamente para ella.

-Toca Ha Ni- la ínsito la madre de su novio, ella la miro temerosa- toca para nosotros… ¿tú también tienes deseos de saber cómo suena verdad?- la mujer entendía la curiosidad de Ha Ni por volver a escuchar el sonido que le traería de vuelta sus recuerdos borrados, conocía la tristeza que su pequeña escondía por haber perdido a su madre.

Eun Jo la observaba preocupado sintiendo el mismo miedo que la chica, de alguna manera entendía como se sentía que de un momento a otro te enteraras de que parte de tu vida fue escondida por tu bien y que de pronto te dieran la oportunidad de recuperarlo pero al costo de que nunca volvieras a ser como antes. Sin Embargo tenía la misma curiosidad.

La castaña se puso de pie sacando al viejo violín de su prisión, tomo el arco con cuidado, le pareció extrañamente pesado el instrumento, lo ubico con cuidado sobre su hombro y poso su mentón sobre él, tomo todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y cerro sus ojos.

* * *

Baeck seung Jo había asistido a todas sus clases pero su mente estuvo muy lejos de allí, se le hiso eterna la tarde y lo único que quería era regresar a su hogar para saber cómo se encontraba la chica con la sonrisa más hermosa que conocía, así que cuando terminaron las clases sin siquiera despedirse de algún compañero corrió hacia su auto y manejo a toda velocidad, dentro de los márgenes de lo permitido por las leyes claro está, hacia su casa. Cuando termino de estacionar y se bajó del auto logro escuchar un hermoso sonido desde su casa, lo conocía muy bien pero la tonada le parecía triste y melancólica. Apresurado entro en la casa para encontrarse a su novia bañada en lágrimas tocando un gastado violín mientras era observada por su madre, su hermano y el padre de la chica, los tres con los ojos tristes compartiendo el dolor de la chica.

Ha Ni toco lo primero que se le vino a la mente reconociendo que aquella tonada no se la enseño su abuelo, esta provenía de los más recóndito de sus recuerdos y ahora que la tocaba podía ver claramente la imagen de su madre tocándola mientras ella la observaba. Su madre tenía los ojos llorosos y afligidos por un motivo que ahora comprendía, esa fue la última vez que toco para ella su más grande y tal vez única admiradora, el dolor que ahora sentía era incomparablemente mayor al que sintió aquella vez.

Cuando finalmente termino y abrió sus ojos, entre sus lágrimas que nublaban su visión pudo reconocer a Seung Jo parado frente a ella mirándola apesadumbrado, la respiración de la chica estaba agitada y las lágrimas no se detenían, sus fuerza volvían a desaparecer, inclino su cabeza mirando hacia el cielo solo para desvanecerse nuevamente.


	7. Novios Normales

_ hola:_

_ lamento mucho la demora pero lo prometido es deuda... y aunque tuve que luchar contra mi examen ( que aprobe wiiii), mi trabajo (como odio ser asalariada) y mis nuevos problemas en mi casa, logre por fin terminar este capitulo. _

_se que me deben estar odiando, pero les prometo que tratare de demorarme menos, solo debo organizar mejor mi tiempo ya que ahora no puedo escribir durante le almuerzo en mi trabajo ya que la ultima vez que le conecte mi pendrive al pc le entro un virus y lo heche a perder...desde ese momento no me dejan conectar mas pendrive XD..._

_en fin les pido me tengan un poco de paciencia y espero disfruten este capitulo que a mi parecer quedo bastante entretenido...yo por lo menos me rei cuanlo lo relei jajajaja._

_un beso a todos y mil gracias por sus reviews ya que me dieron animos para continuar._

_EN ESTA OCACIÓN ME ROBARE LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES JIJIJIJIJIJIJI XD_

**Mi verdadera pasion**

**Novios Normales**

Ha Ni se desvaneció cayendo sobre el sillón a su espalda asustando a todos a su alrededor El primero que llego a su lado fue Baeck Seung Jo con el corazón en la garganta por el susto que le había hecho pasar su novia. Con delicadeza tomo su rostro entre sus manos verificando lo que ya sabía.

-Tranquilos solo se desmayo- dijo después de un largo suspiro de alivio calmando a los presentes- ¿!no les dije que tuvieran cuidado con alterarla porque estaba anémica?- les regaño

-Lo siento…no creí que el que viera el violín de su madre le afectara así de nuevo- seung yo se sorprendió al escuchar al padre de la castaña

-¿A qué se refiere?- le pregunto ansioso por conocer una parte desconocida de la chica

-Es mejor que te lo digamos después…mejor llevemos a Oh Ha Ni al doctor- les dijo la madre de los jóvenes

-No es necesario…solo necesita descansar- dijo el futuro doctor mientras volvía a tomar a su princesa en brazos llevándola a su habitación, se había sentido extrañamente molesto ante la idea de que otro hombre la examinara.

* * *

Baeck Seung Jo escucho atentamente al padre de su novia mientras le contaba la historia de su niñez: lo apegada que era a su madre y como ella le había transmitido la pasión por el instrumento, el talento que desarrollo a tan pocos años de vida y como le había afectado la muerte de su madre…todo aquello le hiso llegar a la conclusión de que tal vez no era una buena idea el que ella volviera a retomar el instrumento…se rehusaba a volver a ver a la mujer que amaba en tal estado de dolor.

Subió cansado a su aviación pero primero necesitaba asegurarse que la chica que le causaba constantes dolores de cabeza estuviese bien, grande fue su sorpresa cuando la vio sentada frente a la ventana de su alcoba mirando al infinito, y en su regazo descansaba el viejo violín.

-¿No deberías estar descansando?- la regaño desde el marco de la puerta

-¡Seung Jo!- exclamo sonriente la castaña, a la cual él no pudo evitar corresponder, claro con una menos eufórica

-¿Porque estas levantada?- le volvió a preguntar ahora con un tono más normal

-Es que ya no tengo sueño…creo que he dormido mucho- le respondió sacando la lengua, a lo cual el castaño le pego con sus dedos en su frente

-No porque se te haya quitado el sueño significa que estas mejor, anda a acostarte- le ordeno

-¡Yah! ¿Por qué me pegas…estoy sentada no?

-Aich…!OH HA NI! ¿No vas a escuchar a tu doctor?- le pregunto enojado.

-Tranquilo solo déjame estar un rato más- le pidió su novia sonriendo inocentemente, a lo cual el suspiro resignado, ¿cómo negarle algo a tan tierna sonrisa?

-Está bien… mientras tengas un doctor que te supervise puedes hacerlo- ambos mirando a través de la ventana cielo y algunas estrellas que luchaban por no ser apagadas por las luces de la ciudad, ambos estaban en silencio acompañándose sin sentirse incomodos, extrañamente ya no se sentía aquella sensación.

-Supongo que mi padre ya te conto- hablo Ha Ni rompiendo el silencio

-¿Sobre?- le pregunto su novio aun mirando al cielo

-De mi…de este violín y sobre mi madre- el castaño la miro sin encontrarse con sus ojos ya que ella aun miraba algo mas allá, oculto en el cielo- sabes siempre pensé que era una mala hija por no poder recordar a mi madre…- rio ligeramente- pero finalmente era porque tenía miedo al dolor que me hacia el recordarla- el joven doctor la miraba preocupado- cuando escuche al abuelo tocar no pude evitar sentir nostalgia, algo había perdido y que atesoraba mucho…ahora que tengo este violín en mis manos lo se… lo que perdí y a la ves temía recuperar- las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas lentamente inquietando aún más al castaño- era la pasión que mi madre me transmitió a través del violín, el sueño que ella no pudo realizar y me dio…yo…yo quiero hacer feliz a mi madre…quiero ser una violinista profesional…¿puedo?- le pregunto mirándolo temerosa. Baeck seung Jo suspiro largamente, entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de su amada, por fin había encontrado su sueño y haría cualquier cosa por cumplirlo…así le tomara toda su vida o pasar sobre cualquiera, el hiso lo mismo con su deseo de convertirse en doctor.

-No necesitas preguntarme si puedes…ya te lo dije…si es lo que quieres hacer yo te voy a ayudar- le dijo mirándola fríamente como siempre.

-Lo se…solo quiero tu aprobación- le respondió sonriendo dulcemente.

-No la necesitas- le respondió secamente poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta, dejando a una triste e insegura chica- solo asegúrate de hacerlo bien- le dijo volteándose para verla y sonriéndole dulcemente, solo con aquello le había infundido la confianza y animo que necesitaba.

-Baeck Seung Jo- el futuro medico se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta para ver a la chica- te amo…te amo más de lo que te imaginas- le dijo segura de que aquello jamas cambiaria

-Lo sé – fue lo único que dijo el aludido antes de salir completamente de la habitación con una brillante y risueña sonrisa…una que oculto a la chica de su vida.

-Mooo …¿le costaba mucho decirme que también me amaba?- Reclamo Ha Ni al aire

* * *

La mañana comenzó como hacia meses no lo hacía: ruidosa y ajetreada creada principalmente por la madre de la casa y una animada joven.

Se sentía como nueva deseando llegar pronto a la tienda de música y contarle a su abuelo sobre su madre, sabía que se sorprendería mucho cuando le contara, además de mostrarle el violín que le perteneció a ella, se sentía mucho más cerca de Baeck Seung Jo luego de contarle sobre su madre y el hecho de que la apoyara le daba aún más felicidad, pero lamentaba que él no fuera como los novios normales, que abrasaran o besaran a sus novias, que le dijera que la amaba y que no podía vivir sin ella…suponía que era mucho pedir para el frio Baeck Seung Jo ser un chico normal.

-¿Vas a ir a la tienda de música Oh Ha Ni?- le pregunto la madre mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Si…quiero enseñarle el violín al abuelo- le respondió sonriente

-Yo te llevare- le dijo un apático Baeck Seung Jo mientras tomaba café y leía el periódico- mis clases comienzan más tarde.

-Gracias…me gustaría- le agradeció con una brillante sonrisa, aquel pequeño gesto le bastaba para demostrarle que le importaba, el jamás se ofrecería a llevar a alguien a un lugar si no fuera importante para él, sabía que con cosas así el demostraba su afecto.

* * *

-Abuelo… ya llegue- se anunció Oh Ha Ni mientras entraba a la tienda acompañada por su novio

-¡Ha Ni!... ¿te sientes bien?- le pregunto preocupado el anciano al verla entrar

-Si abuelo…me siento mucho mejor…!ah!... te presento a mi novio- le dijo orgullosa y bastante sonrojada.

-¡Oh! Si ya nos conocemos- le dijo el anciano

-Es un gusto volver a verlo- se inclinó el joven haciendo una reverencia

-¿Ha Ni a que has venido?...creo que sería bueno que descansaras unos días mas

-Me encuentro bien…además quería mostrarle algo- le dijo entregándole el estuche que contenía el viejo violín de su madre, el anciano lo tomo intrigado caminando al pequeño escenario de la tienda, siendo seguido por la pareja. Dejó el estuche sobre la mesita del escenario para sacar el desgastado instrumento- le perteneció a mi madre- continuo

-Ya veo…de ahí es que sacaste tu talento- razono para si mismo

-¡Sí!...mi madre me tocaba cuando era pequeña y me enseño a tocar…bueno algo…creo que ahora poder practicar más en casa ahora que tengo un violín

-Lo siento pero no te sirve- le dijo el abuelo tomando a la joven pareja por sorpresa- mira acércate Ha Ni, a lo cual la chica obedeció separándose de su novio, que se dedicó a observar y escuchar con atención su explicación- mira estas marcas en el mango del violín, son marcas de dedos, esto demuestra que tu madre era una mujer muy apasionada y brusca al tocar, seguramente le gustaban los ritmos intensos lo cual le hacia apretar con fuerza el instrumento…tocaba de una manera muy diferente a ti.

-¿En serio?- le pregunto algo desilusionada ante sus palabras, lo cual el castaño noto, pero entendía a lo que se refería el anciano

-Si…ella tocaba de una manera brusca y apasionada, tú lo haces de manera delicada y temerosa…con respeto hacia el instrumento…con miedo a romperlo diría yo.

-Comprensible para una persona que rompe todo lo que toca- agrego su novio molestando a la castaña.

-Tienes razón chico- concordó el anciano- este violín fue diseñado especialmente para tu madre, ya que al ejercer tanta presión sobre este, el instrumento tenía que ser más resistente y pesado. Si lo tocases podría lastimar tu muñeca y tu hombro…tú necesitas un instrumento hecho especialmente para ti…algo más liviano y suave que se acople a tu manera de tocar…lamentablemente yo no tengo nada que te sirva, por eso te presto mi violín por qué es lo más parecido a tus necesidades.

-¿El suyo también está diseñado para usted verdad?- le pregunto la castaña con un poco de tristeza al no poder tocar el violín de su madre

-Así es…mandar a hacer un violín a tus necesidades no es barato…ni tampoco fácil…hay que buscar un buen lugar que lo haga y lamentablemente no he logrado localizar un lugar para hacer el tuyo.

-¡Oh¡ ya veo…bueno no importa practicare con el suyo mientras…aunque igual me gustaría practicar en la casa.

-Hagamos esto…te llevaras un violín normal…almenos te servirá para practicar tu resistencia.

-Gracias abuelo.

-Bien anda y trae las cosas para comenzar a limpiar la tienda…pronto llegaran los clientes.

-¡Si abuelo!- sonriendo Ha Ni se acercó a su novio para despedirse- gracias por traerme

-No hay problema…vendré a buscarte en la tarde…ya vete a trabajar- le ordeno a lo cual la chica se voltio haciendo pucheros de: ni siquiera recibí un beso de despedida.

-¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?- le pregunto el anciano al ver que el chico no se marchaba

-Sobre el violín para Oh Ha Ni…yo me encargare de el

-¿Tu?...¿sabes algo de violines acaso?- le pregunto ofendido de quitarle el obsequio que por tradición debía entregarle a su pupila

-No…pero creo que ella deseaba tocar el violín de su madre por lo que se desilusionó mucho …así que al menos buscare a la persona que le hiso el suyo…la hará sentir mejor- le respondió secamente

-Es tradición que el maestro le regale un violín a su pupilo- le explico demandante

-Por lo que note usted le acaba de dar uno…¿no es así?- le respondió molesto- déjeme al menos darle uno a forma de disculpa por este último tiempo- bajo su tono de voz al sentir que estaba ofendiendo al anciano- no voy a lograrlo sin usted obviamente…por eso le pido su ayuda- el anciano entendió las acciones del chico y su forma de comportarse…en cierta forma sentía que se parecían bastante

-Está bien…yo te ayudare…veré si puedo encontrar a alguien que reconozca el estilo de diseño entre mis amigos.

-Muchas gracias…ahora me retiro- dijo despidiéndose el castaño para finalmente abandonar la tienda

* * *

La campanilla de la tienda no dejaba de sonar anunciando a los clientes que entraban para escuchar la interpretación de Ha Ni, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus espectadores por lo que no se ponía nerviosa y al notar como disfrutaban la música que entonaba hacía que se sintiera orgullosa de que lo estuviera haciendo bien, a pesar de que su abuelo dijera lo contrario.

Desde que ella comenzó a tocar en la tienda, las ventas de los instrumento subieron considerablemente, el anciano se sentía bastante satisfecho ya que en el último tiempo las personas ya no sentían tanto interés por aprender a tocar algún instrumento de música clásica. Claro la mayoría preguntaba por la talentosa chica que tocaba el violín y cuando él les contaba de lo torpe y distraída que era, todos se animaban al pensar que si una chica tan despistada como ella pudo aprender a tocar tan bien…ellos con mayor razón.

Luego de unos minutos Ha Ni dejo el violín en su estuche mientras hacía reverencias agradeciendo a los espectadores sus aplausos. Cuando bajo noto a sus dos mejores amigas entre ellos esperándola.

-Chicas…hola ¿qué hacen aquí?- les pregunto sonriente

-Venimos a buscarte- le dijo Joo Ri

-Tienes que venir con nosotras a la universidad para que canceles tu carrera- continuo Min Ah

-Se supone que irías ayer pero no llegaste…el rector nos pidió que fueras a informar de tu situación ya que no te has a parecido por un buen tiempo- la regaño Joo Ri

-Es cierto ayer lo olvide por completo…de acuerdo dejen que le avise al abuelo- la castaña fue en busca del anciano para pedirle permiso para retirarse antes a lo cual accedió entendiendo la situación de su aprendiz.

-Bien vámonos- les dijo mientras tomaba un estuche que contenía el violín que su abuelo le regalo, no quiso devolverle el de su madre ya que sabía que lo tocaría pudiéndose dañar la muñeca, ella simplemente tuvo que resignarse a la idea de tocar el instrumento por algún tiempo .Cuando las chicas se acercaban a la puerta un joven alto de ojos grises las intercepto

-Señorita Ha Ni…felicidades por su interpretación- la saludo sonriendo encantadoramente, encandilando a las dos acompañantes de la violinista.

-¡Oh! Sumbae…gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado, aunque dude un poco en las notas altas.

-Si lo note…tiene que confiar más y dejar que sus emociones la guíen…algún día me gustaría venir a tocar con usted si no le molesta- le pidió el chico ilusionado

-Me encantaría…sería muy divertido- le sonrió dulcemente, sus amigas al notar que no atinaba a presentarlas comenzaron a toser, Ha Ni entendió su indirecta- ellas son mis amigas: Joo Ri y Min Ah- cada una hiso una reverencia respectivamente

-Es un placer soy Yo Kim Bum estudio en el Colegio de Música de Seul (aunque no lo crean así se llama )

-WOW…¿y que tocas?- le pregunto entusiasmada por el Joven Joo Ri

-El piano principalmente…el violín bastante bien…un poco el chelo y la guitarra- les enlisto el talentoso músico

-Impresionante- dijo Min Ah- ¿y vienes muy seguido?- se dio cuenta del interés del joven por su amiga

-Un poco este es un barrio muy popular para los estudiantes de música y bueno me gusta escuchar tocar a la Señorita Ha Ni- le respondió viendo a que se refería, ella lo había descubierto. Desde el momento que la escucho tocar por primera vez, aun con todos los errores que cometía se maravilló por su talento, pero por sobre todo al ir avanzando el tiempo al ver su perseverancia y avance, comenzó a nacer un tipo diferente de sentimiento…no uno de admiración como creyó en algún momento.

-Interesante…bueno Ha Ni es mejor que nos vayamos- le dijo empujando a su amiga que apenas y había alcanzado a despedirse de su Sumbae Yo Kim Bum.

* * *

Se encontraba estudiando en la biblioteca como tomo por costumbre desde que ella se había ido de la casa, ahora que ella regreso estaba haciendo tiempo para ir a recogerla a la tienda como le prometió. Tenía que admitir el que no lo estuviera rondando como solía hacerlo le molestaba un poco, pero de alguna manera sentía que podrían tener una relación de pareja normal…se detuvo un momento a pensar…no, eso jamás podría pasar.

-Sumbae- lo llamo un joven que pertenecía a un curso menor que él y al cual le daba clases de tutoría, se veía agitado como si hubiese llegado corriendo

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto sin alterarse el joven medico

-La Srta. Ha Ni… ella…ella está en la universidad- le contesto el alumno entre jadeos

-¿Aquí?- repitió, claro no le dijo a nadie que Ha Ni había regresado

-Si…sé que ha estado preocupado por ella desde que desapareció…por eso cuando la vi entrar a la oficina del rector decidí venir de inmediato a informarle…por favor apúrese o la puede volver a perder-le dijo preocupado, el castaño sonrió confiado…¡No! ¡jamás la volveré a perder! Pensó.

-Gracias por avisarme…iré a buscarla- Baeck Seung Jo toco el hombro de su pupilo sonriéndole en agradecimiento por decirle que su novia estaba en la universidad .luego de eso salió rápidamente en su busca.

* * *

-Es increíble que el rector te obligara a tocar para demostrarle que si sabias, no puedo creer que no te creyera- exclamo molesta la pequeña Joo Ri

-Bueno es de esperar, la mayoría no creía que fuese a durar mucho en la universidad- comento muy honestamente Min Ah

-Gracias- le dijo irónicamente Ha Ni- en fin…finalmente reconoció que sabía tocar y me felicito…me sentí muy feliz cuando me aplaudió al terminar- comento risueña la castaña. Mientras caminaba una joven pelinegra divisa a la despistada joven con sus amigas, se acercó para encararla.

-Hasta que apareces Ha Ni- le reclamo Hae Ra

-¡Hae Ra!…tanto tiempo- la saludo sorprendida ante la actitud desafiante de la joven

-Escuche que vas a dejar la universidad- continuo altanera

-Eh…si…¿de dónde lo escuchaste?- le pregunto curiosa, muy poca gente sabia de sus planes, solo esperaba que no hubiese sido su novio

-Baeck Seung Jo- le respondió secamente, era lógico, pensó molesta la joven violinista- no lo puedo creer ¡claro como ahora eres novia de Seung Jo piensas que no es necesario que estudies y te dedique a vaguear!- la regaño Hae Ra, no podía comprender como aquella chica podía ser tan irresponsable

-¡Yah!- le grito ofendida Oh Ha Ni- eso no es verdad que deje la universidad no quiere decir que me dedique a vaguear, además eso no es asunto tuyo…solo estas molesta por que finalmente Baeck Seung Jo me eligió ¡A MI!- recalco lo último hiriendo el orgullo de la millonaria chica

-¡Ja!... yo simplemente no quería creer lo que decían… tenía una mejor imagen de ti…pero luego de esto voy a comenzar a concordar con los demás- le respondió altaneramente

-¡Hey! …¿por qué la tratas así…tú no sabes nada?- salió Min ha en defensa de su amiga.

-Tal vez no…pero eso ya no importa- le respondió

-¿Qué es lo que dicen?…¡dímelo!- le exigió Ha Ni

-Dicen que no mereces estar con Baeck Seung Jo, el chico más listo y con el mejor futuro de esta universidad, que te quieres aprovechar de él porque sabes que será grande y tendrá el suficiente dinero como para mantenerte…tal vez tengan razón- le conto mirándola con desprecio

-Eso no es verdad…te equivocas- las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos de la castaña, no podía entender como la gente podía tener tan mala imagen de ella

-A mí no me expliques nada…yo me rendí con Seung Jo, solo te digo lo que comenzó a pensar la gente luego de que desapareciste- le contesto despectivamente

-Ya verás…te demostrare que puedo ser una digna novia para Baeck Seung Jo- le aseguro entre lágrimas y apretando la argolla con la cual sujetaba el estuche del violín

-No es a mí a quien tienes que demostrárselo- le dijo mirándola fríamente, luego al notar el instrumento en su mano, entendió que tal vez la chica si tenía sus razones para dejar la universidad, y al mirarla más detenidamente se dio cuenta del estado anémico en el que se encontraba la joven, suspiró resignada y lamentando haber dudado de la persistencia de su rival, después de todo ella no podría haber perdido ante alguien tan patético como decían los rumores- mira… no me decepciones…no quiero lamentar haberte dejado a Beck Seung Jo, y sin decir más la joven se retiró deseando confirmar las sospechas que estaban creciendo en su mente.

-Ha Ni… tranquila…no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie- la consoló Joo Ri tomándola de la mano

-¿Ustedes sabían de los rumores?- les preguntó mirándolas tristemente

-¡Si!…desde que desapareciste todos creyeron que era para vivir dependiendo de Baeck Seung Jo…que era lógico ya que habías pasado tanto tiempo persiguiéndolo e insistiendo para lograr que fuera tu novio que no era normal que una chica se arrastrara tanto por un muchacho que la rechazaba una y otra vez tratándola tan mal- aquellas palabras le dolieron hasta más allá de lo que imagino, un puñal clavado una y otra vez en su espalda, pero lo peor es que tenían razón, ella tal vez si fue arrastrada y hasta patética, pero el amor que sentía por Seung Jo era tan grande que por más intentos hiciera para olvidarlo le sería imposible, pero los demás no lo entendían…no comprendían lo que es amar a una persona con tanta intensidad, hasta el punto de olvidar respirar por pensar en él, amarlo a pesar de su desagradable y fría personalidad.

-Nosotras tratamos de detener los rumores…pero fue inútil- agrego Joo Ri

-El…¿ el que dijo?- les pregunto entre sollozos, tenía la esperanza de que él también la hubiese defendido

-Ya sabes cómo es el…no le importa nada- respondió Min Ha- pero él te quiere…el tiempo que estuviste lejos, pudimos notar lo preocupado que estaba por ti… a él no le importaba lo que dijeran ya que por sobre todo te quiere, sin importarle las opiniones o comentarios de los demás él no cambiara lo que siente por ti…estoy segura- agrego reconfortándola

-Tienes razón…él me quiere- Ha ni suspiro profundamente llenando su cuerpo de ánimo- ¡bien!…les demostrare a todos que mi amor es sincero y que soy digna de ser novia del futuro Doctor Baeck Seung Jo- sus amigas sonrieron al ver que su amiga seguía siendo la misma voluntariosa Caracol Oh Ha NI

-¡Fithig!- gritaron al unísono sus amigas animándola

* * *

La pareja se encontraba en el automóvil camino a su hogar, Baeck Seung Jo había encontrado a Ha Ni en la banca de siempre a la entrada de la universidad, notaba un cambio en ella, su mirada tenía una decisión que solo vio cuando se proponía alcanzar alguna meta, se sentía feliz de ver aquella mirada nuevamente, parecía que cada vez ella volvía a ser la despistada chica de la cual se enamoró, pero estaba curioso por saber qué es lo que ella quería alcanzar…solo esperaba que no lo metiera en problemas como solía ocurrir.

-¿El rector no te puso algún problema para retirarte?- le pregunto cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo

-No…solo me hiso tocarle un poco para demostrarle que era cierto que quería dedicarme a tocar el violín- le respondió haciendo una mueca de disgusto al recordar el hecho

-¡Ja!… me esperaba algo así- Le respondió burlesco

-Oye…¿no se supone que deberías animarme?- le regaño golpeándolo en el hombro

-¿No se supone que al ser mi novia te debo conocer bien?- le pregunto en respuesta, pero lo que a la chica que llamo la atención fue que ocupara la palabra Novia, sonaba tan lindo cuando lo decía, pensó sonrojada la castaña.

-¿Seung Jo estabas estudiando en la biblioteca?- le pregunto de pronto la castaña cambiando el tema

-¡Sí!…la próxima semana tengo exámenes importantes por lo que tengo que estudiar un poco más de lo normal- le contesto indiferente mirando fijamente al frente

-¿En serio?- Entonces a la joven violinista se le ocurrió una idea- Seung Jo si te va bien en los exámenes te prometo que tendré una cita contigo- le dijo sonriendo dulcemente y juntando sus manos junto a su rostro

-¿¡Que!...¿es premio para mí?...parece más uno que te gustaría a ti- le respondió agriamente

-¡Yah!- le grito ofendida

-Tss… ¿acaso quieres que repruebe apropósito?- agrego para continuar molestándola

-¡Seung Jo!... está bien…si no quieres no me importa…yo solo quería que tuviéramos una cita…Ni siquiera hemos tenido alguna antes de comenzar a hacer novios- se quejó la castaña- pero no importa…olvide que me había convertido en la novia del insensible Baeck Seung Jo- continuo molesta arrugando sus labios tiernamente, el castaño sonrió divertido, definitivamente ellos jamás podrían ser una pareja normal, por eso su amor era tan único, pensó.

-está bien…entonces si apruebo todos mis exámenes tendremos nuestra primera cita- acepto finalmente…el también deseaba estar en una cita con ella-

-¿en serio?- le pregunto mirándolo sorprendida

-en serio…será el próximo sábado y tienes que verte mas hermosa que cuando saliste con Bong Joon Gu…¿entendido?- le dijo mirándola seriamente aunque no creyera que eso fuera posible…ella en si era la flor más hermosa

-entendido- le contesto sonriendo emocionada y sonrojada por el cumplido en cubierto que le dio su novio

-¿ves que tu novio no es tan frio e insensible como pensabas? - le dijo a Ha ni que se voltio a mirarlo con dulzura, pero fue sorprendida por los cálidos labios de su novio, quien aprovechando el semáforo en rojo se animó a hacer lo que deseaba desde que se subieron al automóvil, volver a saborear los labios de su novia, así fuera por los pocos segundos que durara la luz roja.


	8. Celos

**Hola!**

**se que deben estar deseando matarme por haber tardado tanto en subir y por eso les pido mil disculpas... por una parte el concierto de JYJ me distrajo totalmente... y como no si era el primer grupo de K-pop que venia a nuestro país... casi morí de felicidad XD... y por otra parte mis problemas que hacían que solo quisiera dormir y olvidarme de todo...**

**Pero no lo lograron...a pesar de todo siempre mantuve presente mis Fanfics y no me rendiré...solo les pido paciencia y fe en que terminare y mis fanfics. Ademas de que no me detendré y seguiré haciendo mas con todas las ideas que tengo en mi cabeza y que espero ansiosa poder empezar a escribir.**

**En fin les dejo un nuevo capitulo y les pongo el nombre de la nueva canción De violín que interpretara nuestra protagonista...claro que esta vez no sola lo cual sacara un poco de sus casillas a nuestro amado Seung Jo**

**sin entretenerlas mas...no olviden que lamentablemente no me pertenecen los personajes de esta historia...pero si la historia^^**

**por favor dejen sus reviews que son la razón del por que no me detengo...besos y disfruten**

**pongan en youtube: _Duo No. 1 for Violin and Cello- Movt. 1 (Dyachkov, Thouin)_**

* * *

**Mi verdadera pación**

**_Celos_**

Todas las tardes después de que Ha Ni volvía de su trabajo en la tienda, se disponía a practicar con el violín prestado, debía admitir que se moría de ganas de tocar el de su madre pero se mordía las manos cada vez que aquellos deseos aparecían.

La casa se envolvía de la música que interpretaba la violinista, ambos padres se sentaban en la sala de estar disfrutando del concierto privado mientras conversaban animadamente o simplemente se relajaban tomando una tasa de te. La dueña de casa siempre acompañaba a Ha Ni en sus ensayos grabándola, tenía cada tonada interpretada por su futura hija. El más pequeño de la casa, sin querer reconocerlo jamás frente a los demás integrantes, disfrutaba como volaba su imaginación a mundos que jamás pensó con solo escuchar a la joven.

Lamentablemente el hijo mayor no disfrutaba igualmente que el resto de su familia, cada vez que ella comenzaba a tocar él se encontraba estudiando y se le hacia imposible concentrarse. Apenas ella comenzaba a reproducir algunas notas el deseaba estar frente a ella observándola tocar con gracia y delicadeza el instrumento.

Aunque para él nunca fue necesario estudiar para sus exámenes, cuando entro a estudiar medicina todo aquello cambio, tal vez no necesitaba enclaustrarse como sus compañeros estudiando hasta desfallecer, pero si necesitaba concentrarse un poco mas y era lo que mas le gustaba, El cambio que le llevo estudiar medicina y el por fin encontrar un reto para su intelecto. Pero desde que su novia comenzó a tocar todas las tardes en la casa había estropeado todo, mas ahora que necesitaba que le fuera bien, ya que tenias muchos deseos de tener aquella sita con su novia.

-¡Ha Ni cada vez tocas mucho mejor!- le decía la madre aplaudiendo mientras aun tocaba la castaña, ella simplemente sonrió aceptando su cumplido. En eso el celular de Ha Ni sonó logrando que se abruptamente. Seung Jo que estaba en su habitación no pudo evitar interesarse en la razón de que se interrumpiera la melodía, por lo que se acercó a su ventana para escuchar a Ha Ni.

-¿SI?... ¡oh! Yoo Kim Bum sumbae… ¿como esta?...hum, si gracias…si, estaba practicando justo ahora…jajaja ¿tu también?- ¿porqué se esta riendo?...ella no debería reír por causa de ningún otro chico que no sea yo…pensó un celoso Baeck Seung Jo- ¡oh! ¿En serio? Si, me gustaría… ¿y que instrumento tocaras?... ¿un chelo? Wow…eso es genial…si, entonces te espero pasado mañana a las 4 en la tienda del abuelo- ¿!ah! ¿Como se le ocurre planear una cita con otro chico?… esta Tonta Ha ni-…si, tu también…nos vemos… bye bye

-¿Ha NI con quien estabas hablando?- pregunto preocupada la madre del joven medico

-¡Oh! Yoo Kim Bum Sumbae estudia en el colegio de música de Seúl y me esta ayudando a practicar…me acaba de informar que las pruebas para el ingreso es en dos meses y que me tengo que preparar

-¡Oh! Él debe ser muy talentoso entonces

-Mucho…toca varios instrumentos…es un músico muy completo ya que no solo interpreta si no que también compone… de hecho su deseo es convertirse en un director de orquesta por eso quiso aprender a tocar todos los instrumentos que pudiera- cada palabra que la joven violinista decía animadamente los celos en el interior de Baeck Seung Jo aumentaban mas y mas- realmente lo admiro- termino de decir la castaña, siendo la gota que rebalso el baso del taciturno joven medico. Ha Ni tomo nuevamente su violín prestado entonando nuevamente la melodía que dejo inconclusa, pero apenas toco unas cuantas notas un irritado Seung Jo entro en la habitación interrumpiéndola

-¡Yah!… ¡Ha Ni!…¿tu realmente quieres que repruebe mis exámenes verdad?

-¡Baeck Seung Jo!- le grito su madre-¡¿ por que le gritas de esa manera?

-A causa de tu molesta música no puedo concentrarme en mis estudios y tengo exámenes toda la semana

-Lo…lo siento- le dijo sorprendida pero también una lastimada Violinista al escucharle decir aquellas palabras: " Molesta Música"- No practicare mas por ahora

El joven medico apenas dijo esas ultimas palabras se retiro de la habitación aun airado por las palabras que había escuchado de la boca de su novia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a sentir admiración por otro chico? Hasta hace unos meses él era su centro de atención y admiración. Empezó a sentir un enorme Fastidio hacia el instrumento que estaba cambiando a su torpe y amada Ha Ni… si ella nunca hubiese descubierto nuevamente el fatídico instrumento ella no admiraría a otro sujeto y tampoco tendría la sensación de estarla perdiendo… el seguiría siendo el centro del universo para Ha Ni.

* * *

Era entrada la madrugada cuando el futuro medico por fin término de estudiar, se dirigió hacia el baño cuando al mirar hacia la terraza vislumbro la figura de la chica dueña de sus pesares. Sigilosamente se acercó por detrás cuando escuchó unos sollozos provenir de ella. Sintió una puñalada en el pecho… de nuevo estaba llorando…podía jurar que ese era el sonido que mas odiaba en el mundo…aunque últimamente también descubrió que el violín le causaba el mismo sentimiento.

-¿Porqué estas despierta a esta hora?... deberías estar durmiendo…aun no te restableces bien y deberías descansar- dijo sorprendiendo a la castaña quien pego un salto al escucharlo.

-No tenia sueño- susurro tímidamente mientras secaba rápidamente sus lagrimas rehusando mirar al chico que no solo le sacaba suspiros si no también sollozos.

-Pues al menos deberías abrigarte…esta helado- trato de decir lo mas dulce que pudo tratando de que volteara a verlo…pero no obtuvo lo que quería

-Estoy bien- le respondió secamente pero sin poder evitar detener el abrupto escalofrío que la hizo temblar, Seung Jo libero un largo suspiro, se acerco a su novia para envolverla con sus brazos y estirando el suéter que el llevaba puesto para cubrirla

-¿porque tiene que ser tan terca Señorita Oh Ha Ni?- le dijo enterrando el rostro en su cuello ahogándose con el aroma que desprendía su cabello

-¿Y usted por que tiene que ser tan insensible Señor Baeck Seung Jo?- trato de decir lo mas duramente posible, pero se le hacia muy difícil al sentirse en los brazos del hombre que la hacia delirar.

-Lamento si te lastime con lo que dije… me hez muy difícil controlarme cuando se trata de ti- dijo honestamente conmoviendo a la castaña, eran muy pocas la veces donde él le decía algo tan dulce y romántico… eso significaba que realmente se sentía mal

-Perdón por no tomar en cuenta que necesitabas silencio para concentrarte en tus estudios- Ha Ni se voltio sin salir de los brazos de su novio para ceñirse contra el.

-No fue eso lo que me molesto- susurro entre sus cabellos el castaño

-¿Ah?...¿entonces que?- le pregunto levantando el rostro para encontrarse con sus ojos

La Joven pareja sintió perderse en los ojos del otro sintiendo como sus corazones se detuvieron al encontrarse sus miradas. Ha Ni olvido respirar mientras miraba el hermoso rostro de su novio iluminado por la luna. Tímidamente levanto su mano acariciando suavemente las mejillas del chico que la enamoro sin desearlo. Seung Jo cerro sus ojos al contacto de las manos de su novia concentrándose en el ardor que dejaba cada parte que esta tocaba, volvió a abrirlos para mirar unos profundos y grandes ojos marrones que tenían dibujadas las estrellas del cielo. El joven medico acerco su frente a la de su novia sin dejar de mirarla.

-Nunca mas digas que admiras a otro chico- le dijo repitiendo casi exactamente lo mismo que aquella vez que la beso por primera vez. Entonces fue que se dio cuanta de los celos que podía tener su novio. Ha Ni sonrió tímidamente y sin poder decir ni una sola palabra Seung Jo se apresuró a tomar los labios de su joven violinista.

Sus dulces y suaves labios embriagaron al joven doctor que sentía que comenzaba a perder la razón. Mientras que la joven Castaña sentía borrosa su mente, lo único que deseaba era permanecer de esa manera junto al chico que amaba… si era posible que la enterraran así mismo entonces seria completamente feliz. Baeck Sung Jo la apretaba contra su cuerpo sintiendo el mismo calor que cuando la beso en aquel sucio apartamento. Deseaba tomarla allí mismo y olvidarse del mundo, concentrarse solo en sus labios, el olor de su cabello y en la suavidad de su piel… ¡SU PIEL!... ¿en que preciso momento había metido sus manos debajo de su camiseta?

Ha Ni que disfrutaba cada movimiento de sus labios, no le importo cuando sintió las manos de su novio meterse entre su pollera y acariciar la piel de su espalda... deseaba hacer exactamente lo mismo: soltar sus cuello, meter sus manos entre su camiseta y saber como se sentía la piel del hombre que la hacia liberar tantos suspiros de placer, pero tenia miedo de que si liberaba su cuello él se separaría y por nada del mundo quería perder nuevamente aquel momento.

El joven medico se sentía en una encrucijada, por una parte quería consumar allí mismo el amor que sentía por la castaña, pero por otra parte no quería hacer las cosas de manera incorrecta, no lograba creer que Ha ni cediera tan fácilmente ante sus deseos a diferencia de el. Sintió el movimiento de la perilla de su habitación y por un auto reflejo empujo a la violinista lejos de el, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo totalmente desconcertada de lo que ocurría.

El pequeño hermano de Seung Jo aun adormilado se levanto para ir al baño, salió de su habitación refregando sus ojos sin notar a la joven pareja que se encontraba en el balcón, cuando vieron que el niño entraba en el baño, Baeck seung Jo ayudo a ponerse de pie a su novia y rápidamente la empujo a su habitación sin dejar que ella pronunciara ninguna palabra o tratara de impedirlo. Una vez que la razón de su locura estuvo detrás de una puerta, se dirigió a su dormitorio para tratar de conciliar el sueño, pero estaba mas que claro que esa noche seria tortuosa.

* * *

Baeck Seung Jo a causa de su problema de concentración tomo la decisión de quedarse estudiando hasta tarde en la biblioteca de la universidad, así por ultimo cuando llegara a su hogar si su novia aun continuaba practicando el podría actuar indiferente como siempre y sentarse frente a la puerta de la recamara de la castaña mientras fingía leer cuando en realidad la observaba.

Se encontraba como había tomado por costumbre en un rincón de la biblioteca, era el lugar perfecto para esconderse tanto de las chicas de su misma clase que le insistían en que les diera clases "particulares de anatomía" o de los chicos de cursos menores que lo admiraban por su genialidad. Llevaba ya casi todo el día y apenas había comido un pequeño almuerzo que su novia le preparo, sonrío al recordar el detalle, claro que tenia que reconocer que la cocina definitivamente no era su don.

La biblioteca para incentivar a sus alumnos a concentrarse en sus estudios comenzó a poner música clásica o instrumental, todo dependía a veces de peticiones de los alumnos. El joven medico mientras leía fue desconcentrado por una sinfonía de violines, automáticamente aparecio en su mente Ha Ni, la visualizo tocando frente a el, haciendo aquellas muecas cada vez que se equivocaba y en medio de todos sus recuerdos apareció la conversación que ella tuvo por teléfono con aquel tipo. Tomo conciencia del día y miro su reloj con urgencia.

-aun tengo tiempo- se dijo a si mismo dejando de lado todos los libros y tomando su mochila se dirigió a la tienda de música de SU NOVIA.

* * *

-Ha Ni… ¿ya decidiste que regalarle a Baeck Seung jo? – le pregunto su delgada amiga

-No…aun no…quiero regalarle algo que en verdad le guste…pero aun no se que- le respondió cabizbaja mientras limpiaba cuidadosamente una trompeta

-Que te parece si mañana vamos juntas y te ayudamos a encontrarle el mejor regalo…para que así se de cuenta de lo buena novia que eres y que el tiene que cambiar- dijo mientras se sobaba las manos Joo Rii haciendo el papel de mala.

-Cuidado con lo que esta planeando – la amenazó Min Ha entrecerrando sus ojos sospechando de su pequeña amiga

-Jajajaja…ya chicas…jajjajaa- rio Ha Ni al ver que ellas estaban mas preocupada por el regalo que ella misma. Justo en medio de las discusión la campanilla de la tienda anuncia la llegada de un cliente – bienvenido- saluda la castaña automáticamente al escuchar el sonido.

-¿Como esta señorita Ha NI?- la saluda con una brillante sonrisa el Joven Kim Bum, trayendo en su espalda un gran estuche.

-!Oh! Kim bum sumbae… ¿ya llegaste?... ¿hay traes el violonchelo?- pregunto curiosa la violinista al ver el gran estuche con forma de violín gigante que cargaba en su espalda.

-Si… vine para nuestra practica… estoy muy entusiasmado por tocar junto a la señorita Ha Ni- son interrumpidos por dos chicas que comienzan a toser al verse ignoradas – oh… ¿como están señoritas? – las saludo galantemente el joven músico

-Bien… es un gusto el poder escucharlo hoy- le respondió una tímida y sonrojada Joo Rii

-Bienvenido- lo saludo mirándolo fijamente haciendo que el joven se sintiera incomodo

-Eh… que le parece si comienzo a prepararme…aun tengo que afinar un poco el chelo

-Si adelante yo iré por mi violín…el maestro esta en la bodega por lo que iré a avisarle- la castaña desapareció detrás de una puerta dejando a sus dos amigas con el incomodo chico, quien solo les sonreía cuando se animaba a levantar la mirada

* * *

Seung Jo caminaba lo mas rápido posible hacia la tienda y a unos metros podía escucharse claramente la melodía producida por un violín y un chelo. – demonios- murmuro – ya empezaron- corrió a la tienda. Dentro de la ella solo se podía ver un tumulto de gente que rodeaba el pequeño escenario que tenia la tienda. Seung jo trato de ponerse de puntillas para intentar ver a su novia… pero lamentablemente no logro nada por toda la gente reunida.

De entre la multitud una delgada chica con lentes no dejaba de mirar la entrada con la esperanza de encontrar al joven medico novio de una de sus mejores amigas, y al encontrarlo se apresuro en su busca.

-Baeck Seung Jo menos mal esta aquí- le dijo Min Ha tomando su mano y arrastrándolo dentro de la multitud.

Seung Jo estaba impresionado, no solo la melodía era hermosa si no que la armonía con la que trabajaban ambos instrumentos era perfecta. Los dos músicos estaban concentrados mirándose mutuamente, no les era necesario mirar las partituras para reproducir la tonada. Parecía como si hubiesen tocado juntos toda su vida, eran una pareja perfecta y el solo reconocer eso le dio una dolorosa punzada en el pecho al joven medico.

Seung Jo observo detenidamente al joven que acompañaba a Ha Ni con el chelo, la manera en como sus ojos estaban fijos observando a su chica, ahora entendía a Bong Joon Gu. Cuando se lanzaba una y otra vez contra el cada vez que estaba cerca de Ha Ni, quería tomar el chelo y enterrárselo en la cabeza. Lugo se voltio a mirar a su novia, se veía no solo elegante y delicada, casi celestial, de no ser por sus ojos que miraban fijamente a su compañero, como lo enfureció.

La manera en la cual sus manos se sincronizaban era mágica, cada uno tocaba la nota perfecta que acompañaba a la otra, los movimientos fluidos de ambos músicos permitieron una tonada impecable, Ha Ni se sentía en un concierto de verdad al tocar con otra persona, así fuera con un solo músico, el conocer la necesidad de estar atento a tu compañero para así no cometer errores con las notas a producir, se sentía realizada y orgullosa de si misma.

Luego de unos tortuosos minutos que le fueron eternos a Seung Jo los músicos terminaron de tocar asiendo una pequeña reverencia a su audiencia para luego mirarse orgullosos de haber interpretado la tonada a la perfección y sin siquiera haberla practicado una sola vez.

El publico les aplaudía eufórico por el excelente mini concierto que Ha Ni recordando el lugar en el que estaban animo a todos los presentes a que recorrieran la tienda y buscaran algún instrumento de su interés. Sonriente mientras miraba a los clientes no puedo evitar fijar su mirada en un guapo chico de cabello castaño

-¿Seung Jo…estas aquí?- bajo rápidamente situándose frente a el con una brillante sonrisa

-Mmm- le respondía secamente su novio que luego de mirarla, fijo su mirada directamente en su compañero

-¡Oh! El es Kim bum sumbae…el estudia en el colegio de música de Seul y me esta ayudando a prepararme- le comento al ver como miraba a su superior de manera desafiante, lo cual la hiso sentir incomoda, Kim Bum al notar que hablaban de el se acerco al grupo.

-Hola es un placer… Me llamo Kim Bum- se presento caballerosamente inclinando un poco su cabeza

-Me llamo Baeck Seung Jo y soy el novio de Ha Ni- le respondió directamente haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran, Ha Ni se sonrojo al escuchar por primera vez como Seung Jo anuncio frente a otra persona que ella era su novia, sus amigas quedaron impresionadas por la misma razón, a lo cual Min Ha dedujo que el joven medico se sintió celoso. Kim Bum quien fue el que mas quedo sorprendido pudo notar la advertencia que le estaba dando su rival y ante tal desafío no pudo evitar corresponderle

-Oh…es un placer… la señorita Ha Ni no lo había mencionado antes- Ha Ni abrió los ojos como plato avergonzada, era totalmente cierto, ya que de lo único que hablaba normalmente con su Sumbae era de música, el ingreso al colegio de Música o de instrumentos…pero nada mas. Para Seung Jo aquello fue un balde de bencina que en vez de apaciguar su enfado solo lo hiso aumentar, ahora estaba el doble de molesto con su novia. Ante el ambiente tenso las amigas decidieron intervenir

-Eh…¿No creen que tocaron genial Ha Ni y Kim Bum?... estoy muy sorprendida de que se hallan adaptado tan bien sin siquiera haber tocado juntos ni una sola vez antes- comento Joo Ri asiendo que aquello aumentara el dolor del futuro medico lo cual lamento después la joven robusta.

-¡Ah! Si…sucede que el abuelo me comento anteriormente que cuando uno toca por primera vez con alguien se debe vigilar sus movimientos, en este caso las manos de Kim Bum Sumbae…así fue como me amolde a su manera de tocar ya que el fue guiando el compás de la canción- comento orgullosa de si misma, esto logro arrebatarle una sonrisa de alivio al celoso castaño

-Por eso no dejaban de mirarse , para poder acoplarse mejor – comento Min Ha tratando de aligerar el ambiente, para molestia del Músico aquel comentario hiso que su rival lo mirara sonriente por su triunfo contra el.

-¿Esa técnica ya la has aplicado antes?- le pregunto Seung Jo a Ha Ni solo para Reafirmar su confianza

-Si… siempre practico con el abuelo por lo que tengo por costumbre mirar sus manos cuando toca.

-Ah ya veo… que interesante- Seung Jo volvió a mirar triunfante a su rival- oye…¿cuando sales del trabajo?

-Mas o menos en dos horas…¿por que?- le pregunto la violinista ilusionada de que su novio la esperara

-Ah…entonces me voy… sales muy tarde- le respondió seriamente, pero al ver el rostro de desilusión de su novia no puedo evitar liberar una sonrisa- creo que iré a estudiar al café de enfrente esperando a que termine tu turno

-¿En serio?- dijo una entusiasmada Castaña

-Si…necesito concentrarme ya que solo me quedan un par de exámenes y cambiar de ambiente me hará bien- le contestó mirando en otra dirección- bien me voy… y...¿tu no te vas?- le preguntó a Kim Bum reprochando que el estuviera aun allí.

-No…un no…tengo que practicar un poco mas con la Srta. Ha Ni ya que seré su compañero en el examen de ingreso a la escuela de Música- Seung Jo quedo helado…el muy desgraciado no quería irse y se oponía a el.

-¿Ah si?... bueno me despido- les dijo a todos fríamente mientras salía de la tienda, su interior hervía de rabia por culpa de aquel músico, era la primera vez que tenia deseos de golpear a alguien.

Durante las dos horas que estuvo esperando en el café frente a la tienda donde trabajaba Ha Ni no pudo estudiar nada, lo único que hiso fue vigilar a su nuevo rival que tenia todas la intenciones de arrebatarle a su novia, claro solo las intenciones, por que Seung jo no permitiría que nade lo separara de ella.

* * *

Los dos días de exámenes se les hicieron eternos a la joven pareja, Seung Jo totalmente concentrado en sus estudios para así poder disfrutar de la tan esperada cita el día siguiente, y aun con todo su preocupación por estudiar no olvido preparar un buen panorama para su primera cita oficial con su novia, el pensar el la reacción de su Novia al ver al lugar al cual la llevaría lo hizo sonreí podía esperar a que pasara aquella noche

Ha Ni que se esforzaba cada vez mas en sus practicas con el violín estaba totalmente entusiasmada por aquella cita, habían ocasiones en que estaba en plena clase con su abuelo y no podía evitar liberar una risilla soñadora cada vez que recordaba el asunto, obteniendo por respuesta un buen regaño por parte de su maestro.

El día anterior a su esperada cita Ha Ni pidió permiso a su Abuelo para que le diera la tarde libre para ir a comprarle un obsequio a Baeck Seung Jo como premio por sus exámenes, después de una larga búsqueda encontró el regalo perfecto y lo estaba envuelto sobre su escritorio junto a su bolso, libero otra risilla soñadora al imaginar la reacción de su novio cuando lo viera. Después de aquella importante compra su suegra la acompaño a conseguir una teñida adecuada para su primera cita, la cual consistía en un hermoso vestido con unas elegantes sandalias.

La pareja de enamorados no se demoro en conciliar el sueño esperando el tan importante acontecimiento, por una parte el cansancio de todo el trabajo y estudio colaboro a que sus ojos se cerrara con rapidez, pero por sobre todo el anhelo de que el mañana llegara pronto para disfrutar de la compañía de la persona amada


	9. La Cita!

**HOLA!**

**lamento la tardanza pero cumplí!, la verdad es que hace mucho tenia escrito este cap pero tenia que corregirle la ortografía y como lamentablemente no es mi fuerte me daba flojera... lo siento ;-;**

**en fin no las aburriré ya que se lo que se mueren por leer este cap... así que sin mas se los dejo.**

**muchos besos a todas y gracias por sus review que me dan animo.**

**Mi Verdadera ****Pasión**

_**La Cita**_

Un hermoso cielo adornado por el más brillante sol acompañaba el paseo de la joven pareja que llamaba la atención de todas las personas que se encontraban en esos momentos también disfrutando del hermoso parque. El ambiente estaba perfecto, no solo había un clima excelente si no que eran además refrescados por una deliciosa brisa que tenía el aroma de las flores que comenzaban a adornar los arboles del paraje.  
Ha Ni caminaba del brazo de Baeck Seung Jo mientras eran observados no solo por otras parejas, si no también de chicas que la veían con envidia. La violinista sabía que su novio atraía las miradas de todas la mujeres no importando donde él se encontrara y esto comenzó a inquietarla. Antes ella pertenecía a aquel grupo y temía volver allí.  
El joven médico al noto a su novia distraída inclinando su rostro para ocultarlo, Seung Jo tomo su mentón con delicadeza obligándola a mirarlo  
-¿qué sucede Ha Ni?- pregunto el joven con dulzura  
- nada...no sucede nada- le respondió tratando de sonreír mientras escabullía su mirada  
- no me mientas...sé que algo te sucede...cuéntame... Quiero que me cuentes cualquier cosa que te inquiete- la animó mirándola tiernamente, Ha Ni respiro profundamente cediendo ante la mirada de aquel hombre.  
- sucede que hace un rato todas las chicas aquí te están observando y eso me molesta.  
- ¿por qué?- le pregunto sin entenderla  
- porque quieren tener algo contigo y eso no me gusta...me da temor... No quiero perderte Seung Jo- dijo mostrándole con sus ojos la inseguridad oculta en su corazón. Ha Ni sentía desprecio hacia aquellas chicas que querían arrebatarle a su novio, quien tanto tiempo y sufrimiento le costó alcanzar, pero más miedo tenia de volver a ser nadie para el joven frente a ella.  
- tonta... ¿Acaso no sabes que mi corazón te pertenece solo a ti?- le respondió sonriendo ante el pequeño berrinche de su novia  
-¿de verdad? ¿Me amas?- la castaña sonrió aliviada al escucharlo. Seun Jo que aún tenía el rostro sujeto de su novia por la barbilla lo acerco más a el obligándola a ponerse de puntillas y para luego el inclinar su rostro para quedar a su misma altura  
- te amo... Te amo- le dijo besándola tiernamente en la nariz, escucharon gritos ahogados de todas las chicas que los observaban envidiosas, mientras que en la castaña revoloteaban mariposas- te amo- le beso la frente- te amo - junto finalmente sus labios fundiéndose en un tierno beso  
, haciendo que se acelerara su corazón hasta golpear contra su pecho.

* * *

Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en la joven que dormía apaciblemente cuando su horrible despertador la saco de tan hermoso sueño. Ha Ni rápidamente salto de su cama emocionada por el hermoso día que tendría junto a su novio y aquel sueño la emociono mucho más de lo que se encontraba. Miro su hermoso vestido colgado en el respaldo de su cama e imagino el rostro de Baek Seung Jo cuando la viera en él. Una tonta sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. Miro el reloj sobre su velador para comprobar la hora, llevándose la sorpresa de que era mucho más temprano de lo que pensó, no debió haber puesto el despertador a esa hora pensando que se quedaría dormida.  
-¡wow! son las 6 de la mañana... Creo que nunca me había despertado tan temprano para algo- Ha Ni volvió a reír sorprendida de sí misma.  
Su novio le había dicho que tenía que estar lista antes de las 10 por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra para prepararse, se metió al baño para ducharse y se vistió con unos jeans y solera para preparar algo de comer sorprendiendo a su cita con un delicioso aperitivo, recordó deteniéndose en su camino que realmente no era muy buena cocinando y que su muy amoroso novio se encargó de aclarárselo en más de alguna ocasión, suspiro resignada haciendo una adorable mueca de disgusto, recupero su energía pensando que así tuviera que meterle la comida por un embudo aria que comiera lo que preparara, río maliciosa ante su idea. Cuando llego a la cocina se sorprendió de ver a sus suegra ya levantada cocinando el desayuno, se movía con tanta agilidad y confianza que la castaña sintió envidia de ella, se desenvolvía tan bien que pareciera que hubiese nacido en la cocina, la concentrada mujer no tardo en notar la presencia de su nuera que al verla la saludo con una brillante sonrisa como siempre.  
- Ha Ni que temprano te levantaste  
- sí, creo que estoy demasiado emocionada por la cita de hoy... Creí que sería buena idea preparar algo de comer para llevar...pero la verdad es que Baeck Seung Jo siempre se ha burlado de mi cocina  
- no le hagas caso, te aseguro que el estará muy feliz si le llevas algo preparado por ti- la castaña negó con la cabeza desanimada nuevamente-No te preocupes yo te ayudare y veras que quedara delicioso- la animo su muy entusiasta suegra  
Ambas animosas comenzaron a preparar el tentempié, llegaron al acuerdo de que lo mejor sería hacer un kimbap ( son rollos de arroz rellenos de distintas verduras y kimchi, cubierto por alga seca, es igual al sushi pero sin pescado), es un plato que no solo es sencillo de hacer y delicioso además de que a Baeck Seung Jo le encantaban. Ha Ni puso todo su esfuerzo para que este quedara delicioso, se preocupó de que el arroz tuviera una textura agradable y de no poner demasiados condimentos. Después con bastante ayuda de su suegra preparo unos rollos de huevo que después de varios intentos tuvieron una apariencia decente, pero debía reconocer que sabían deliciosos.  
- muchas gracias madre- le dijo Ha Ni mientras acomodaba los últimos rollos en la caja de almuerzo.  
- estoy segura que con esto conmoverás a mi hijo, todo quedo delicioso- la animo la amorosa dueña de casa  
- y todo es gracias a usted, si no me hubiese ayudado y enseñado su secreto de cocina probablemente el resultado hubiese sido otro- Ha Ni Ah contemplo orgullosa el aperitivo que había preparado  
- deja de darme todo el crédito, Después de todo eres hija de un gran chef- la elogio la hermosa mujer  
- papa siempre dijo que saque las dotes culinarias de mama, ella no hubiese podido ayudarme mucho- dijo sonriendo tratando de ocultar la pequeña lagrima que se trataba de escapar .  
- Ha Ni Ah- la madre junto a ella sintió una opresión en su corazón comprendiendo a la joven, se acercó a ella abrazándola con ternura - estoy segura que tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti, al igual que lo estoy yo. Por favor déjame ayudar a llenar ese espacio en tu corazón, que aunque no lo llenaré por completo al menos quiero que me consideres como tu madre... Yo siempre desee una hija tan dulce y buena como tú, no sabes lo mucho que le agradezco a dios la oportunidad de que vivieras con nosotros y que escogieras a mi hijo como el dueño de tu hermoso corazón.  
- muchas gracias... Usted hace mucho que es la madre que no pude tener... De versad muchas gracias por ser siempre tan buena con migo- le contesto correspondiendo su abraso. Ambas comenzaron a llorar compartiendo un dolor mutuo. Cierto joven observaba la escena desde las escaleras  
- bien dejemos de llorar y mejor vamos a prepararte para que te veas deslumbrante para mi hijo- dijo nuevamente la animada madre, mientras secaba los ojos de la chica  
- creo que es una buena idea si no quieres que se nos haga tarde- las interrumpió el hijo mayor de la casa  
-¡Baeck Seung Jo!- exclamo Ha Ni al verlo ya levantado en el umbral de la cocina  
- que temprano te levantaste- le saludo su madre con su brillante sonrisa  
- no es tan temprano ya son las 9 y le dije a mi novia que nos iríamos a las 10- le respondió mirando a la aludida con ojos reprobatorios dándole a entender que se les haría tarde  
- ¡oh! Es muy tarde debo ir a prepararme- Ha Ni subió rápidamente a su habitación.  
-¿qué es eso?- pregunto el castaño al ver la caja de almuerzo envuelto en un hermoso pañuelo de seda de color rojo  
- es un pequeño tentempié que preparo Ha Ni para ti  
- no era necesario...tenía pensado llevarla a comer, Así evito enfermarme del estómago- agrego el joven recordando los anteriores intentos de su novia por preparar algo  
- pues esta vez esta delicioso, te lo puedo asegurar así que más te vale comerlo todo- le amenazo su madre, a lo cual el joven suspiro resignado, no le quedaba de otra que hacerse a la idea de que al día siguiente estaría enfermo. Baeck Seung Jo se acercó a la cocina y saco un canasto en el cual guardo: un termo con café caliente, un par de tasas, platos y servicio, refrescos, un recipiente con frutas picadas que había preparado la noche anterior sin que nadie se enterara, un mantel y la caja de almuerzo que preparo su novia. Durante todo eso su madre sonriente lo observaba arreglar todo para su cita  
- estoy tan orgullosa, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que vería a mi hijo preparando una cesta para su cita, necesito mi cámara para retratar este hermoso momento- su hijo al escucharla le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, le había estrictamente prohibido que los siguiera, por eso mismo se aseguró de no decirle a nadie de adonde irían, ni de tampoco dejar evidencia, quería privacidad en su primera cita- ya sé...me quedare en la casa, después de todo no quiero arruinar la cita que preparo mi guapo hijo con tanto esmero para su dulce novia- aplaudió emocionada, a lo cual un sonrojado Seung jo hiso como si no escuchara- bien es mejor que suba a ayudar a mi nuera.

Mientras su madre ayudaba a Ha Ni a prepararse, el joven doctor seguía con la preparación de la cita guardando todo lo que necesitara en su auto y asegurándose de que no le faltara nada. Subió nuevamente para cambiarse de ropa y arreglarse un poco, aunque definitivamente se tardaría mucho menos que su acompañ vistió con unos jeans claros, pollera gris oscura y una chaqueta de color negra sobre ella, se miró rápidamente en el espejo para desordenar un poco su cabello y bajo nuevamente al primer piso de su hogar. Cuando hubo chequeado todo se sentó en la mesa mientras bebía una taza de café mirando de vez en cuando a las escalera esperando a su novia, en eso su suegro apareció para hacerle compañía incomodándolo un poco, debía admitir que era bastante extraños vivir bajo el mismo techo que tu suegro.

- ¿aún no se marchan? Pensé que ya se habrían ido- le pregunto el hombre  
- no aún queda tiempo, solo falta que Ha Ni termine de prepararse- le respondió nervioso  
- por favor cuida a mi hija- le pidió un preocupado padre, sorprendiendo al joven con su petición, después de todo solo iban a una cita, aunque era probable que el padre de su novia se lo pidiera por otras razones.  
- no se preocupe volveremos sanos y salvos- le calmo el castaño, asumiendo que se trataba de aquel día. Luego de unos minutos de incomodo silencio el joven médico se animó a preguntar algo que trato de averiguar por sí mismo, pero sin ningún resultado- ¿señor puedo preguntarle algo?  
- si claro  
- el violín de la madre de Ha Ni... ¿Sabe quién lo fabrico?  
- ¿el violín? No... Cuando conocí a mi esposa ya lo tenía  
- ¿y sabe al menos cuando o donde lo compro?  
- según recuerdo en su pueblo había un hombre que construía violines, fue por el que descubrió su amor por ellos. Seguramente él le diseño el suyo  
- y cuál es ese pueblo... ¿lo recuerda?- le pregunto emocionado al sentirse un poco más cerca de su objetivo.  
- claro... Como olvidar el lugar donde nació mi esposa... Es...- le respondió confundido por su repentino interés en su difunta mujer- pero Baeck Seung jo ¿por qué estás tan curioso sobre quien diseño el violín de mi esposa?  
- se lo contare pero tiene que guardarlo en secreto- el hombre asintió curioso del plan de du yerno- quiero comprarle un violín a Ha Ni pero este debe ser del mismo hombre que diseño el de su madre.  
- ¡oh!, ella será muy feliz si le regalas un violín...cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en preguntarme... Te ayudare encantado.  
- gracias... Se lo agradeceré bastante.  
Ambos hombres fueron distraídos al escuchar unos pasos bajando por la escalera. Miraron expectantes hacia ella llevándose la decepción de que se trataba del padre de Seung Jo.  
- ¿qué sucede?¿Por qué me miran de esa manera?- se quejó el hombre al ver el rostro de decepción en ambos  
- es que estamos esperando a que mi hija baje para su cita con Baeck Seung Jo- le respondió su mejor amigo de años  
- oh cierto, la gran primera cita de nuestros hijos es hoy- el hombre corrió entusiasmado posicionándose junto a su hijo mientras tocaba su hombro mostrando su apoyo- tienes que estar muy emocionado- le dijo al joven médico el cual prefirió no contestar manteniendo su miraba fija en la escalera, no quería que nadie notara lo emocionado y nervioso que se sentía. Nuevamente se escucharon unos pasos bajar por la escalera, a lo cual Seung Jo se puso de pie expectante de ver a su novia, pero nuevamente fue decepcionado al ver a su hermano. Los tres hombres gruñeron.  
- buenos días... Si a mí también me encanta verlos- les dijo el sarcástico niño ante aquel poco amable recibimiento.  
- ven apúrate... Estamos esperando a que Ha Ni baje para su cita con tu hermano, madre dijo que se vería hermosa con el vestido que compraron juntas- le dijo su entusiasmado padre  
- te compadezco hermano- le animo el pequeño bromista recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de su ídolo.  
Pararon varios minutos más y eran cerca de las diez, Seung Jo comenzaba a ponerse ansioso y algo molesto. Debía agradecer de alguna manera que ambos vivieran en la misma casa de lo contrario la espera sería peor. Finalmente se escucharon unos tacos que descendían, definitivamente debía ser su novia se dijo el guapo castaño.  
- caballeros, prepárense para recibir a la joven más hermosa de este país- dijo la madre que había descendido a presentar a la joven, los 3 hombres y medio fijaron su atención a la escalera mientras una tímida Ha Ni comenzaba a descender.  
Lo primero en verse fueron los tiernos zapatos de color blanco lisos con un pequeño taco para estilizarla un poco sin dejar de ser cómodos, luego un hermoso vestido de gaza estampada de color azul oscuro con pequeñas flores blancas. Este se ajustaba en su busto dejando que callera libremente por su cuerpo llegando hasta unos dedos más arriba de su rodilla. En sus manos llevaba un pequeño bolso también de color blanco. Su cabello estaba trenzado hacia un lado creando una cascada con él. Su rostro estaba ligeramente maquillado de colores pasteles y sus labios de un dulce color rosa, los cuales se veían irresistibles para su novio. De sus orejas y cuello colgaban un conjunto de oro con brillantes en forma de flor. Ha Ni se veía resplandeciente, Baeck Seung Jo pensó orgulloso que se veía mucho más hermosa que cuando salió con su antiguo rival, antiguo porque ahora ella le pertenecía.  
- te ves hermosa hija mía- le dijo su padre acercando a ella para abrazarla  
- gracias papa... Perdón haberme demorado tanto Seung Jo- le dijo la castaña sonrojada  
- no te preocupes... Se puede decir que valió la pena- le respondió Serio, ella no puedo evitar sonreír dulcemente, él joven médico se levantó rápidamente tomo su chaqueta e hizo como si no estuviese afectado por la hermosura de cita parada frente a él cuándo por dentro se moría por robarle un beso- ¿te parece si no vamos?  
- si claro. Gracias madre por ayudarme... Adiós papa... Adiós a todos- se despidió la chica mientras salía detrás de su novio.

* * *

Llevaban ya un tiempo viajando y Ha Ni moría de curiosidad por saber a donde la llevaría Seung Jo en su primera cita, pero por más que le pregunto a su novio el jamás le dio siquiera una pista.  
- ¿ahora me dirás donde iremos?- volvió a preguntarle  
- no, ya te he dicho mil veces que es un secreto- le respondió irritado por la insistencia de su novia. En ocasiones aquella forma de ser tan infantil lograba sacarlo de quicio fácilmente  
- al menos una pista...de verdad tengo muchas ganas de saber.  
- ¿tan curiosa estas que no puedes esperar a que lleguemos?- le respondió irritado sin controlar su tono de voz. Cuando se trataba de su novia le era una odisea controlar sus emociones, pero al ver el rostro de incomodidad en ella la culpabilidad lo invadió. Suspiró largamente para calmarse- lo siento... Mira ¿no puedes dejarme disfrutar de la expresión que pongas ante lo que te tengo preparado? Esta es la primera vez que de verdad he preparado una cita y creo que nunca he esperado tanto algo como hoy. Por favor solo aguarda un poco.- dijo el joven médico siendo lo más sincero que pudo. Siempre se le hiso difícil hablar de sus sentimientos con las personas y con Ha Ni era especialmente más difícil para él. La castaña lo miro conmovida por la sinceridad de su novio, conocía bien la personalidad de Seung Jo y lo reservado que solia ser, sonrió ante la idea de que poco a poco se abriera con ella.  
- de acuerdo, gracias por decirme lo que sientes Seung Jo. Esperare con ansias cada sorpresa que tengas preparada- sonrió para tímidamente agarrarar la camisa de su acompañante tirando de la parte del brazo tratando de mostrarse más cariñosa con él. Seung Jo que mantenía su mirada fija en el volante pero observo de reojo a su sonrojada novia al sentir como ella tiraba de su camisa. El en respuesta sonrió ante su tímido atrevimiento, Aunque no podía negar que prefería tomar su mano el aún no se sentía con la confianza necesaria para tomar la delantera.  
Ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos mirando cada uno hacia adelante. Cuando comenzaron a entrar en el estacionamiento de un gran edificio, el castaño se aventuró a observar el rostro de su novia que mostraba curiosidad y confusión al no reconocer el lugar. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al pensar en su reacción al estar dentro del recinto. Una vez detenido el auto ambos procedieron a bajar y adentrarse dentro del gran complejo, Ha Ni siguiendo unos pasos más atrás a su cita. Atravesaron una gran puerta de vidrio para dar a un hall gigante que tenía colgados unos lienzos que mostraban imágenes de osos vestidos de distintas maneras, Ha Ni no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo tiernos que se veían. En el centro se encontraba una pequeña portería donde Seung Jo entrego unas entradas.  
- Ha Ni por aquí- la llamo el castaño, distraiéndola de los carteles. Ha Ni obedeció y se dirigió a hacia donde la esperaba su cita. Cuando atravesaron el gran portal que marcaba la entrada de la exposición Ha Ni se sintió como en un sueño. Se encontraba rodeada de hermosos peluches de distintos colores y tamaños. Algunos representaban entretenidas escenas y otras románticas. Ha Ni estaba maravillada y se mostraba en la brillante sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro. Seung Jo se sintió orgulloso al ver el rostro de niña pequeña en el rostro de su novia.  
- creo que te gusto- le dijo despertándola  
- me encanta... Como... Que...- Ha Ni apenas podía sacar palabras. Se sentía como un niño en una juguetería para él solo. Jamás en su vida pensó ver a tanto oso de peluche reunido, todos tan hermosos y únicos.  
- hace poco abrieron esta exposición de osos de peluches, como está afuera de la ciudad no tiene tanta publicidad. Pero supongo que eso lo hace mejor- le respondió con una sonrisa triunfante- se lo mucho que te gustan los peluches así que simplemente se me ocurrió traerte.  
- muchas gracias Baeck Seung Jo- se voltio la emocionada chica regalándole una inocente sonrisa, a la cual el castaño correspondió ¿cómo era que de la misma manera que odiaba que fuera tan infantil podía encantarlo aún más? La castaña comenzó a mirar hacia varias direcciones tratando de decidir por donde empezar primero, hasta que un oso del tamaño de una persona llamo su atención. Rápidamente tomo la mano de su novio llevándolo con sigo frente a él. Tan emocionada estaba que ni cuenta se dio de su acto. La violinista se mantuvo tan concentrada disfrutando de la exposición que olvido completamente que estaba tomada de la mano de su novio. El sin embargo prefirió disfrutar del contacto de su suave piel con la brillante compañía que ella le proporcionaba.  
Cuando pasaban frente a un gran ventanal Ha Ni vio su reflejo en él, observando que mantenía de la mano a el castaño a lo cual lo soltó rápidamente simplemente por instinto. Seung Jo hiso una mueca de disgusto al no sentir la mano de su chica.  
- lo siento Baeck Seung Jo yo simplemente me sorprendí- dijo al ver el rostro molesto de su novio  
- ¿por qué? Fuiste tú la que tomo mi mano sin permiso- le respondió lo que hiso que la chica se molestara por su insensibilidad que como siempre se hizo presente  
- entonces perdón por tomar tu mano sin tu permiso e incomodarme- le contesto molesta  
- yo dije que tú me la tomaste, no que me molestara- respondió mientras esta vez él tomaba su mano- la verdad es que no esta tan mal caminar así- continuo ahora tirándola para caminar a su lado. Ha ni sonrió sonrojada sintiéndose sumamente feliz. Mientras que Baeck Seung Jo ocultando siempre sus emociones sonrió triunfal al estar de aquella manera con su novia.  
La joven pareja siguió incursionando en la exposición, entre sonrisas, risas y burlas por parte del futuro médico que hacia enojar por momentos a su novia.

Cuando hubieron terminado todo el recorrido se dirigieron a la tienda de recuerdos, Ha NI estaba decidida a llevarse algo que lograra recordar por siempre aquella cita. La tienda tenia de todo: de polleras hasta losa estampada con osos de la exposición, pero lo que llamo la atención de la castaña fueron dos pequeños peluches, que estaban emparejados. Ambos de color castaño claro y ambos con un pequeño moño. El oso varón lo tenía de corbatín mientras que su pareja osa en su cabeza. Ha ni se enterneció por ellos y los tomo para mostrárselos a su novio.

- Baeck Seung Jo mira que tiernos son- le dijo emocionada  
- tu todo lo encuentras tierno Ha ni- le respondió el castaño un poco cansado de escucharla una y otra vez hablar de lo tiernos que eran los osos de peluches. En ocasiones se arrepentía de haberla traído a la exposición.  
- sí, pero ellos se parecen a nosotros... ¿No te gustan?  
- ¿a nosotros? No lo creo- dijo indiferente ante los peluches  
- yo creo que sí. ¿Qué te parece si los llevamos? Tú te quedas con la mujer y yo con el hombre.- le propuso la castaña con unos brillantes ojos entusiasmada por la idea.  
- ¿para que quiero yo un oso? ¿No crees que estoy bastante grande para eso? Si los quieres llévalos tú. Además esas cosas de pareja son demasiado cursi para mi gusto.- le respondió sin medir nuevamente sus palabras lastimando a su novia.  
- olvídalo no quiero nada- le dijo molesta arrojando los dos peluches en el estante saliendo de la tienda. Baeck Seung Jo no entendió su reacción, pero sabía bien que cometió un error. Aun le quedaba mucho por aprender sobre asuntos de pareja. Miro nuevamente a la pareja de peluches notando que su novia tenía razón, se parecían bastante o al menos la pequeña osa si se parecía a la castaña, ambas eran irresistiblemente tiernas.

Cuando Seung Jo llego al estacionamiento vio a su novia apoyada en la puerta de copiloto y se podía percibir a distancia que ella aún estaba molesta. Seung Jo se acercó a ella quien al notarlo cerca miro en otra dirección. El joven médico extendió su brazo frente a Ha ni mostrándole el hermoso peluche color café con corbatín que ella le había enseñado. La castaña abrió sus hermosos ojos sorprendida, luego miro a su novio descubriendo que en su otra mano tenia a la pequeña osita marrón con moño en su cabeza.  
- creo que no es tan mala idea tener a esta osita para descargarme cada vez que quiera- le dijo ocultando su rostro de vergüenza. Ha ni tomo al pequeño oso entre ambas manos mientras aun miraba al sonrojado chico frente a ella.  
- ¿los compraste?  
- cuando estés enojada conmigo y no puedas desahogarte puedes hacerlo con él. Yo haré lo mismo con la mía.- le respondió mirándola tímido, pero siempre con aquel aire indiferente a los asuntos normales que le caracterizaban. Ha ni volvió a sonreírle lo que alivio el corazón del castaño.  
- gracias... Cada vez que piense en Baeck Seung Jo lo abrasare.- le dijo mientras abrazaba al pequeño Seung Jo  
- no…eso solo lo puedes hacer con migo- le corrigió, tomándola del brazo arrastrándola contra él, para rodearla con ambos brazos hundiendo su rostro en la cabellera de Ha Ni, la castaña imito a su pareja y también lo rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura enterrando su nariz en el pecho de Seung Jo, sintiendo su delicioso aroma a hombre. Ella no pida sentirse más extasiada, debió hacer hecho muchas cosas buenas en su otra vida como para que ahora se la recompensaran con aquel momento tan maravilloso, pensó la chica.

* * *

Estaba anocheciendo y Baeck Seung jo aun no terminaba con las sorpresas.  
- ¿y ahora donde me llevaras? ¿A casa?- le pregunto sintiéndose satisfecha por la hermosa tarde que disfruto junto, y aun no lo podía terminar de creer, novio.  
- nop, la exposición solo fue algo para matar el tiempo antes del evento principal- le respondió sonriendo misterioso, lo que para la castaña no podía ser más sexy. De verdad se en encontraba en una cita con su amor de 6 años, y ahora realmente parecían una pareja de enamorados  
- después de esta tarde no creo que pueda haber algo que lo supere- dijo la castaña sonriendo, logrando que su novio apartara su mirada del volante para dirigirlos a ella.  
- ya verás que sí.

El sol ya estaba oculto cuando ciertos novios se estacionaron frente a otro gran complejo, con la excepción de que Ha Ni si conocía el lugar donde se encontraban. El portentoso edificio pertenecía al conservatorio de corea. A pesar de que la castaña violinista no lo había visitado aun, lo conocía por imágenes que busco por internet. Su novio comenzó a sacar el canasto que preparo antes de salir, con el temeroso tentempié que cocino su novia junto a su madre en la mañana, adelantándose a tener que comprar algo él. Sacó además una manta y un par de cojines. Luego se acercó a la hermosa chica que lo acompañaba y tomándola de la mano se adentraron al campus.  
- ¿Seung Jo que hacemos en el conservatorio?- pregunto aun sin entender nada  
- ya lo veras solo espera un poco- le respondió pero al verla inquieta prosiguió- tranquila no estamos infringiendo ninguna regla, ¿acaso no te preguntas el por qué está abierto a estas horas?- al ver en el rostro de su novia que no tenía la menor idea como solía ocurrir en la mayoría de las cosas, simplemente siguió caminando.  
A medida que se adentraban en el centro del campus hacia el gran parque que caracterizaba al hermoso complejo comenzó a vislumbrarse luces y escucharse el bullicio de la gente. Finalmente los enamorados se encontraron con un escenario instalado en la orilla del parque con una gran orquesta preparándose para su función y todo el público allí presente estaban sentados sobre el césped cubriendo casi en su totalidad el hermoso parque. La castaña estaba maravillada ante la imagen, se podía ver a familias completas, grupos de amigos y en su mayoría parejas de enamorados que venían a disfrutar del concierto. Todos sentados sobre una manta.  
- esta noche el conservatorio dará un concierto al aire libre- comento Seung Jo llamando la atención de su cita - ven vamos a buscar donde ubicarnos- tomo tiernamente su mano guiándola donde se ubicarían. Seung Jo tendió la manta, puso lo cojines y comenzó a sacar el contenido de la canasta. Ambos ya estaban sentados y con la comida sobre la manta cuando la hermosa música los ambiento.  
- gracias por traerme Baeck Seung Jo, no tenía ni idea de este evento- le agradeció con su dulce sonrisa  
- pensé que sería buena idea que conocieras este lado de tu futura facultad- le respondió abriendo la caja que contenía el tentempié que preparo su novia, Ha ni miraba fijamente expectante de ver cuál sería la opinión sobre el sabor de lo que preparo con tanto esmero junto a su suegra. Seung Jo lo miro con desconfianza, de apariencia no estaba dentro de todo mal, pero ya había probado anteriormente su talento en su cocina, la cual era nula.  
- vamos pruébalo- lo animo la castaña extendiéndole los palillos para comer  
- debí haber traído algo para la intoxicación- dijo Seung Jo ofendiendo a su novia nuevamente  
- te aseguro que esta delicioso... No te enfermaras- le respondió reprochándolo por su comentario. El joven médico suspiro resignado a lo que le esperaba y tomo un trozo de bimbap llevándoselo a la boca. Comenzó a masticar temeroso llevándose la sorpresa de que efectivamente sabia delicioso. Ha Ni sonrió triunfante y sintiéndose orgullosa de su logro.  
- esta delicioso... ¿Segura que no lo compraste? No… ¡ya se! ¿Mama lo preparo todo verdad?- le pregunto sin poder creerlo luego de probar, ahora, el rollo de huevo  
- ¡no! Lo prepare todo yo... Es cierto que tu mama me ayudó mucho... Pero lo cocine todo yo- le respondió indignada ante sus palabras  
- valla... Esta delicioso... Te felicito... Solo la caracol Ha Ni puede pasar de no cocinar nada hasta preparar algo realmente delicioso- la elogio logrando que ella liberarse una pequeña risa ante su comentario.


	10. Cambios

Por fin! he regresado

lamento la espera y merezco que estén enojadas...lo se... pero como he dicho: Jamas abandonare mis fic!

ademas de que estoy muy feliz ya que me invitaron a publicar este fic en una pag de facebook y una muy amable unni diseña las imágenes para cada cap, una de mis favoritas es la que puse ahora en mi avatar. si quieren ver las fotos y los cap entren a Fan Fiction Boys Over Flowers... alli encontraran el fic

ademas de que aqui se publican muy buenos fic que las invito a leer, yo ya me envicie con varios XD

pero bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo y me impresiono a mi misma de que ya lleve 10 cap! pero cada vez nos acercamos mas al final jijijiji.

espero disfruten de este nuevo cap donde nuestros protagonistas comienzan a mostrar algunos cambios gracias a que están comenzando a madurar, pero en realidad con estos dos uno nunca saben con lo que saldrán.

sin molestarlas mas me despido... no olviden comentar para así saber que tan bien encaminada estoy, gracias a sus comentarios creo que cada vez he ido mejorando mis fic.

saludos a todas y besos.

PD: le recuerdo que los personajes... en su mayoría no me pertenecen... de ser así a Baeck Sung Jo hace rato me lo hubiese comido a besos jajajajja es lindo soñar XD.

_**Mi Verdadera Pasion**_

**CAMBIOS**

Ha Ni descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Seung Jo mientras escuchaban el concierto en vivo. La joven estaba en las nubes y se sentía totalmente apartados del mundo a pesar de estar rodeados de gente. La castaña miraba los distintos grupos de personas: una pareja de novios como ellos, una pareja de recién casados que sostenían unas copas mostrando sus brillantes símbolos de unión, una pequeña familia compuesta por unos padres junto a sus 2 hijos y finalmente una pareja de ancianos que a pesar de los años se notaba que su amor estaba intacto. Ha ni se imaginó en todas esas etapas junto a Baeck Seung Jo y deseaba de todo corazón que realmente llegaran a ser tal como aquella pareja de ancianos, solo la idea lograba emocionarla hasta darle ganas de gritar.  
Seung Jo a diferencia de su novia que fantaseaba a con su futuro se encontraba disfrutando de aquel momento, eran muy pocas las veces en las cuales podía sentirse tranquilo y en un ambiente íntimo con su novia, siempre había alguien a su alrededor espiándolos o molestándolos, ahora por fin tuvieron un día solo de ellos dos sin sentirse incómodo y pudiendo ser libre de hacer lo que quisiera, después de todo tenía todo el derecho ya que era el dueño de la mujer a su lado.  
La hermosa música continuó acompañando el hermoso momento introduciéndose dentro del cuerpo de Ha Ni logrando identificar rápidamente las notas de cada instrumento e inconscientemente comenzó a mover sus dedos al ritmo de la música como si estuviera tocando las cuerdas de su violín, deseando estar también sobre aquel gran escenario junto a toda la orquesta, como siempre aquel detallé no pasó desapercibido para su novio.  
- te gustaría estar allí arriba- le dijo en vez de preguntarle ya que conocía la respuesta.  
- mucho...pero me asusta- se sinceró la castaña  
-¿por qué?- le pregunto mientras acariciaba su cabello, se sentía relajado y tranquilo, casi extasiado  
- ¿y si cometo un error?...¿ Y si al dar la audición no apruebo?, hasta ahora simplemente me he preparado para la presentación pero en ningún momento he pensado que realmente tengo que darla. Durante este tiempo he sentido que el tiempo se detuvo, cuando la verdad es que ya casi es la fecha.- Seung Jo se sorprendió ante su respuesta.  
- ¿qué quieres decir?- le pregunto enderezándose para ver su rostro  
- que durante este tiempo, desde el momento que me fui de casa me he sentido como en un sueño y solo ahora que me trajiste aquí me di cuenta que todo lo que está sucediendo es real... El tener un recuerdo de mi madre, saber que tengo una conexión con ella, el ser buena en algo y... El ser tu novia... Todo parecía un sueño- le respondió sonriendo tímidamente mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un hermoso rosa.  
- entonces que bueno que te diste cuenta ahora y no el día de tu examen- le dijo su novio, mientras tomaba su mano acercándolo a el- esto no es un sueño... Al menos yo no- le dijo juntando sus labios en un dulce y casto beso, lento para poder disfrutar de la calidez los envolvían disfrutando de la sensación del tacto de sus labios, así su novia terminaría por aceptar que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo si era verdad- no…creo que no lo es- agrego Ha Ni risueña separándose unos centímetros sus labios del hombre de sus sueños, delirios y por sobré todo rabias.

* * *

El concierto hubo concluido y el par de enamorados terminaba de arreglar sus pertenencias, ninguno de los dos deseaba que aquel concierto terminara solo para continuar con aquel momento tan placentero y suyo. Ha Ni tomo la mano de Seung Jo cuando él se alisto para partir llamando su atención.  
- ¿podemos acercarnos al escenario?- le pregunto tal como una niña le pediría a su padre permiso para jugar el gesto logro sacarle una pequeña sonrisa al inexpresivo joven.  
- de acuerdo... Se está volviendo una mala costumbre aceptar todo lo que deseas- le dijo caminando junto a ella en dirección la enorme plataforma  
- eso no es cierto... Tu siempre te niegas hacer cualquier cosa que propongo, siempre me discutes- le respondió refunfuñando.  
-¿y acaso después de discutir no siempre termino apoyando lo que deseas hacer? - le pregunto para defenderse sonriendo coqueto. Ha Ni se detuvo un momento a pensar en todos aquellos momentos en los cuales le propuso o pidió hacer algo descubriendo que efectivamente a pesar de siempre discutirle y darle pelea, Seung Jo en cada ocasión siempre hacia lo que ella quería y no solo desde que eran novios si no que desde mucho antes. La castaña miro a Seung Jo conmovida, pudiera ser que el realmente no fuera tan mal novio, pensó. Sin previo aviso la chica obligo a su novio inclinarse hacia ella mientras se paraba sobre los dedos de sus pies depositando un aventurado beso en su mejilla, Baeck Seung Jo la miro sorprendido.  
- te lo mereces... Por ser tan lindo- le dijo la chica sonriendo a lo cual el joven médico correspondió divertido, exactamente este tipo de comodidad era lo que el quería compartir con su novia.  
Ambos caminaron de la mano hasta el escenario mirando como guardaban los músicos sus instrumentos, Ha Ni quería observar los rostros de los que podrían ser sus futuros compañeros, pero de entré ellos logro reconocer a su sumbae que se encontraba dándole la mano a unos flautistas felicitándolos.  
- ¡oh! Es Kim Bum sumbae - dijo la castaña llamando su atención, no solo del aludido si no que de su acompañante también al cual no le agrado mucho ver que se aproximaba a ellos.  
- Srta. Ha Ni ¿vino a escuchar el concierto?- le pregunto dirigiéndose a ella e ignorando a Seung Jo quien ya se encontraba molesto  
- sí. Seung Jo me trajo , no sabía que el conservatorio hiciera este tipo de eventos- le respondió sintiendo una extraña aura maligna a su lado  
- se hace durante todo el año, en su mayoría durante las fiestas, pero en ocasiones como hoy se preparan conciertos para que los alumnos muestren sus avances. ¿Le agrado el concierto?- le pregunto el peli negro sonriéndole  
- sí. Estuvo hermoso, me dieron ganas de subir con ustedes- le conto apenada  
- si la hubiese visto antes la habría incluido, después de todo fui el director por lo que puedo incluir a quien quiera- le contó guiñándole in ojo coquetamente y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso para el joven médico quien los miraba en silencio.  
- no hubiese podido ya que estaba en una cita conmigo- le dijo Seung Jo interrumpiéndolo, ambos se miraron lanzándose rayos con sus mirada, para cualquiera que estuviera a su alrededor notaria fácilmente que ellos no se llevaban muy bien.  
- pero apuesto que ella hubiese disfrutado mucho mas el concierto sobre el escenario "conmigo que con usted"- le respondió desafiante recalcando esto último. Ha Ni que también sintió la rivalidad entre ellos se sintió incómoda e incluso temerosa de que en cualquier momento ellos comenzarán a pelear.  
- Seung Jo, vamos estoy comenzando a sentir frio además de que hicimos tantas cosas hoy que me siento algo cansada- le dijo su novia mientras tiraba de la manga de su chaqueta apartándolo de su rival- lo siento sumbae pero debemos marcharnos, realmente estuvo hermoso el concierto- le dijo inclinando su cabeza arrastrando a su novio con ella hacia salida del campus. El joven director ni siquiera alcanzó a responder su despedida ya que la pareja comenzó su partida apresurados.  
- así que tuvieron una cita... Tal vez no sea tan fácil apartarla de el- susurro el peli negro- pero no me rendiré Srta. Ha Ni usted será mía.- dijo decidido mientras observaba como la joven tomaba la mano de su acompañante.

* * *

Ya era media noche cuando los novios del hogar llegaron el aire estaba frio anunciando la cercanía del invierno, ambos entraron sigilosamente para no llamar la atención y así no ser bombardeados de preguntas, que seguramente en su gran mayoría serian seguramente de la madre del guapo chico. Su sorpresa fue cuando se dieron cuenta que no había nadie en la casa, ni siquiera su pequeño hermano.  
Ambos subieron directamente al segundo piso, Ha Ni siguió a su novio manteniendo la distancia, desde que salieron del campus Seun Jo tenía un humor diferente al del resto del día, se encontraba enojado y se veía claramente en su rostro. Durante si regreso al hogar no dijo ni una palabra aunque llevando todas a aquellas características a su vida con él no había nada extraño, pero durante el día se comporto tan diferente, totalmente lo opuesto a como actuaba diariamente, comenzó a creer que tendría esa actitud hacia ella durante el resto de su relación, un hombre que le mostraba a su novia lo mucho que la amaba, pero todo cambio cuando salieron del conservatorio. La castaña preocupada tomo la mano de su novio deteniéndolo al ver que este dirigía a su habitación sin siquiera despedirse de ella. No quería que un día tan hermoso como el que tuvieron terminara de esa manera y más si no entendía la razón de su cambio de ánimo.  
- Baeck Seung Jo ¿estás enojado?- le pregunto conociendo la respuesta  
- no- le respondió áspero. La verdad es que estaba a punto de estallar por la ira y sabía que su novia no era la causante directamente pero como siempre terminaba desquitándose con ella sin intención, lo aria de todas formas con cualquiera que estuviese a su lado y lamentablemente Ha Ni siempre es aquella persona.  
- mentira…durante todo el día estuviste amable y cariñoso ¿por qué desde que salimos del conservatorio volviste a ser tan frío?- Insistió la castaña obligando a Seung Jo a mirarla girándolo hacia ella.  
- yo siempre te he tratado igual- le respondió frío logrando que su novia bajase la mirada. El joven médico se sintió cruel y estúpido, tenía que dejar de desquitarse con Ha Ni o terminaría por alejarla, lo cual estaba haciendo de maravilla.

Solo pensar en que estuviese lejos de él y en brazos de otro lo enloquecía. Nuevamente apareció la imagen de la razón de su mal estado de ánimo.  
- por favor, dime que ocurre... Si me ocultas tus cosas y lo que sientas nunca llegaremos a estar realmente juntos... Y puede... Y puede- las lágrimas comenzaron a amontonarse en los ojos de la chica, la simple idea de separarse de Seung Jo le desgarraba el corazón, ni siquiera se era capaz de pronunciarla. Seung Jo que sentía el mismo temor no la dejo terminar.  
- eso no ocurrirá... Lo siento sé que debo aprender a ser más abierto pero no es fácil... Perdóname porque siempre termino desquitándome contigo- le dijo tomando sus manos, aquello hiso que la tierna chica volviera a levantar su mirada buscando la del dueño de su corazón.  
- ¿puedes decirme que es lo que te molesto? ¿Hice algo mal de nuevo?- le pregunto con sus ojos llorosos pidiendo perdón cuando ni siquiera le correspondía hacerlo  
- solo ser demasiado hermosa y muy despistada como para darte cuenta cuando un hombre está interesado en ti- le contesto acariciando con suavidad su rostro.  
- ¿a qué te refieres?- seguía sin entender pero sintiéndose apenada por las palabras de su primer amor.  
- quien arruino mi estado de ánimo fue tu sumbae... Él es quien me molesta: odio como te mira, la confianza con la cual te trata, el que tengan esa conexión cada vez que tocan juntos, pero por sobré todo odio que él quiera alejarte de mí- le soltó de golpe todos sus pensamientos aturdiendo a la violinista que trataba de procesar sus palabras. Seung jo al verla tratando de analizar todo lo que le había dicho, viendo que aún no se percataba de los sentimientos que mostraba tan abiertamente el peli negro la acerco hacia su cuerpo estrechándola en un abrazo, sintió miedo de que al notar las intenciones de aquel chico su corazón titubeara. No entendía en qué momento se había vuelto tan inseguro, pero no permitiría que nadie la volviera apartar de su lado- no te atrevas a mirar a nadie más que a mí Ha Ni o te juro que no respondo de mi mismo- le susurró al oído causándole una dulce escalofrío a su novia.  
- jamás- le aseguro sin mostrar ningún tipo de inseguridad sobre sus sentimientos- ¿Aún no te das cuenta de que el único que ha habido, hay y habrá en mi corazón eres tú?- agrego la castaña correspondiendo su abraso.

Así deseaba terminar aquel día, en los brazos del chico que le quitaba la respiración tal cual como estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.  
Desde el primer piso se escucharon algunos ruidos que distrajeron a la melosa pareja, ambos escuchaban risas y pasos descubriendo sin siquiera verlos de quienes se trataban. La dueña de casa subía de la mano con su hijo menor con el rostro sonrojado y no precisamente de vergüenza y detrás de ella apoyados uno sobre el otros los dos hombres tambaleándote mientras reían sin parar. Ambos jóvenes observaron a su familia sorprendidos de que llegarán en tal estado  
- ¡oh!, Seung Jo ya llegaron- les dijo la sonrojada madre con una aturdida sonrisa demostrando que había estado tomando.  
- ¿Que paso, porque vienen llegando en tal estado y a estas horas?- le pregunto nuevamente molesto ignorando a su madre.  
- quisieron salir a celebrar que ustedes ya era una pareja oficial ya que tuvieron su primera cita. Fui arrastrado al restorán del tío, hemos estado allí toda la noche- le respondió mirando también enojado a su madre  
- ¡mira!... Aquí están nuestros hijos- grito el padre de Seung Jo sonriente  
- se ven muy bien juntos ¿verdad?- le pregunto al padre de su yerno  
- tienes razón hacen una pareja perfecta- le respondió apoyando su cabeza sobre la de su amigo.  
- papa ¿cómo se les ocurre llegar en tal estado?- le regaño Ha Ni a su padre al ver que su novio regresaba a su anterior estado de humor.  
- déjalos Ha Ni todos estamos felices de que por fin seamos una familia de verdad- le respondió abrazándola  
- hasta donde se somos novios, no marido y mujer- le respondió su indignado hijo ante la situación  
- ¡Yah! Baeck Seung Jo- le grito su madre regañándolo...pero rápidamente la cambio por una sonrisa- bueno eso se puede arreglar fácilmente- agrego desafiando a su hijo.  
- es mejor que vayan a dormir, estas no son horas como para que un menor ande por la calle con adultos borrachos- les ordeño cortando la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación. Conocía muy bien a su madre y sabía que saldría con una de sus locuras. No rechazaba la idea de casarse con Ha Ni pero ambos aun eran muy jóvenes y recién estaban comenzando su carrera, no era el tiempo adecuando para pasar a esa etapa. La violinista sin embargo se ruborizo ilusionada ante aquella idea, la verdad es que no le importaba casarse con Seung Jo aun estudiando en el conservatorio, la idea de ser ambos estudiantes y casados le parecía divertido, pero por ahora no deseaba hacer nada que le desagradará a su novio, además de que estaba segura de que el primero deseaba terminar su carrera. La joven pareja ayudo a sus padres a llegar a sus camas, mientras que tanto la señora de la casa como el más pequeño se alistaban para dormir.

* * *

El sol se encontraba resplandeciente entibiado la dulce mañana a pesar de que se acercaba el invierno, pero a pesar de la brillante mañana para los 3 adultos de la casa solo trajo un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

Toda la familia se encontraba reunida desayunando: Ha Ni discutía con Baek Eun Jo Sentada junto a su novio que se parecía estar leyendo el periódico cuando en realidad estaba pendiente de cualquier movimiento de la castaña, en una ocasión afirmo la taza que estuvo apunto de botar por tratar de pegarle a su hermano que la molestaba o cuando le entregó un vaso de agua al atorarse cuando nuevamente su travieso hermano le preguntaba de algún asunto que sabía Ha Ni no podría responder. Ambos padres se quejaban de su dolor de cabeza mientras tomaban una taza de café cargado servido por la despistada chica, mientras que la madre del hogar, con sus lentes de sol terminaba de servir la mesa.  
- chicos por favor no hagan tanto ruido- les pidió la mujer sentándose jugo a su hijo menor  
- bueno no te dolería la cabeza si no hubieran insistido en celebrar hasta media noche- le recordó su hijo pequeño que no tenía pelos en la lengua para decir lo que pensaba.  
- bueno debíamos hacerlo ya que era la primera cita de nuestros hijos... ¿O no papa? - le pregunto a su esposo en busca de apoyo  
- al parecer fue más importante para ustedes que para nosotros- agrego el joven médico lo que hizo reír a su compañera divertida ya que probablemente así fuese.  
- bueno...cuando se casen la celebración será mayor- saco el tema nuevamente la astuta madre. Ha Ni comenzaba a pensar que la inteligencia de Seung Jo la heredo de su madre ya que siempre lograba hacer lo que ella deseaba.  
- ¿volverás a sacar el tema madre?- le desafío su hijo mayor cansado de la insistencia de la mujer  
- ¿acaso no quieres casarte con Ha Ni?- le pregunto indignada sorprendiendo a la chica con su pregunta, rápidamente miro a su novio temerosa de su respuesta  
- claramente le dije al padre de mi novia cuando le pedí su autorización que quería casarme con ella... Eso no ha cambiado en lo absoluto, ni tampoco lo hará- le respondió firme en su resolución y tomando a escondidas de los presentes la mano de la castaña- pero Ha Ni acaba de descubrir lo que desea hacer y por ahora lo mejor es que se concentre en su sueño

-pero ambos pueden casarse y seguir estudiando, yo no le veo nada de malo- persistió la energética madre

- pero yo aún no estoy en condiciones para darle la vida que merece por mis propios medios. Lo que deseó es que cuando nos cacemos pueda darle todo lo que quiera sin tener que depender de ustedes. Es por eso que me rehúso a ceder a tus deseos madre- continuo dejando a todos con la boca abierta, ninguno… ni siquiera su propia novia había imaginado que el habría pensado tanto en el tema.  
- pero no es necesario hijo, sí ustedes desean casarse nosotros los podemos ayudar, no precisan esperar tanto- le dijo su padre orgulloso de las decisiones de su hijo, pero el también deseaba el matrimonio de ellos lo antes posible para así mantener aquel ambiente tan acogedor que existía en el hogar gracias a la llegada de Ha Ni con su padre.  
- gracias papa, pero no podemos seguir dependiendo de ustedes para todo... No es lo que deseó para nuestra vida. Además que no hare esperar a Ha Ni hasta que termine la carrera ya que son bastantes años y no permitiré que alguien se entrometa apartándola de mi lado. Apenas entre a trabajar como internó haremos los preparativos para el matrimonio- continuo explicando el futuro médico. Ha NI estaba aturdida jamás imagino que Baeck Seung Jo ya tuviese todo su relación planeada, pero debía reconocer que le molestaba que hubiese tomado tales decisiones sin hablar con ella, siempre hacia lo mismo y aunque la había conmovido al saber que el si se planteaba pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella, no le agrado el que no consultara el tema con ella.  
Los padres al ver que su hijo no cedería en sus decisiones prefirieron dejar el tema hasta allí, aunque cierta mujer que a pesar de entender a su hijo no pensaba darse por vencida sobre el matrimonio de ellos, estaba decidida a lograr que ellos se casasen antes de que terminara el año.

* * *

La casa de la familia se encontraba tranquila durante la tarde, la dueña de casa se encontraba cocinando algunos dulces con ayuda de su nuera enseñándole poco a poco el arte de la cocina. Los hombres de la casa jugaban Hwatoo mientras arreglaban el mundo y sus problemas a su manera, finalmente los jóvenes de la casa se encontraban en su habitación, el más pequeño leyendo sobre su cama y por otra parte un guapo castaño buscaba por internet el pueblo de la madre de su novia.  
Seung Jo llevaba días recopilando información sobre el artesano que había construido el violín de la madre de Ha NI y gracias a los contactos del anciano de la tienda efectivamente pudieron descubrir que aún vivía en el pueblo Jujumin pero lamentablemente no pudieron dar ni con la dirección ni su nombre completo solo su apodo que era William. Cuando el abuelo lo llamo para contarle lo que descubrió esperaba más información, suspiro resignado mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvieron hace unos días cuando lo llamo aprovechando la oportunidad de que Ha Ni salió a comprar un encargo del anciano.

- lamento no haber podido encontrar más información sobre el artesano- se disculpó el abuelo mientras le servía una taza de café.  
- bueno al menos sabemos que aún vive allí- le respondió - ¿pero cómo fue que supo de su existencia?  
- cuando me contaste de dónde provenía la madre de Ha Ni comencé a preguntarle a mi círculo de amigos, después de tantos años en el mundo de la música he conocido a bastante gente. Además de que no siempre atendí esta tienda, cuando era joven fui violinista y participe en muchas orquestas, viaje por el mundo, conocí a personas bastante influyentes con las cuales la gran mayoría aún mantengo contacto, así que simplemente comencé a preguntar. La verdad es que me sorprendí bastante cuando le pregunte a un viejo amigo que inmediatamente lo reconoció, mi amigo aun es director de orquesta y además de hecho da clases en el conservatorio por lo que será profesor de Ha Ni,  
- ¿y qué fue lo que le contó?  
- bueno este artesano apodado William está retirado, pero que en sus tiempos de gloria era bastante solicitado, de hecho hasta ahora aun lo buscan para pedirle que construya algún instrumento pero que nadie lo ha podido convencer, prácticamente dicen que se alejó del mundo de la música y nadie conoce realmente la razón. De un momento para otro el hombre dejo de construir instrumentos musicales y rechazo a cualquiera que le pidiera hacer uno, incluso si le ofrecían pagar una fortuna. Simplemente no quiso volver a fabricar nada.  
- ¿pero por qué? - pregunto el joven medico curioso sobre la historia y con un poco de desconfianza de lograr su cometido, si el hombre no estuvo dispuesto a ceder ante el dinero tendría que pensar en otra manera de convencerlo.  
- según me conto mi amigo, el estuvo enseñándole a alguien a interpretar un instrumento y su talento era tan grande que llego a concentrar todo su tiempo en que esa persona alcanzara su sueño, pero dicen…es un rumor la verdad, que su estudiante lo traiciono y que tanto fue su desilusión que jamás quiso volver a darle la oportunidad a alguien para aprender o utilizar sus instrumentos.  
- no me parece una razón suficiente... Pero uno no sabe lo que está pensando la gente. Espero poder convencerlo...tengo que hacerlo- se animó a sí mismo  
- ¿cuándo piensas viajar?- le pregunto el anciano viendo que el chico no se rendiría fácilmente  
- este lunes... Tengo pensado ausentarme de las clases para que así nadie sospeche- le respondió mientras tomaba de la taza de café  
- ¿después de tu cita con Ha Ni?- le pregunto el anciano sorprendiendo al joven castaño atorándose  
- ¿cómo lo sabe?- le pregunto con sus ojos abiertos como platos  
- esa niña lo ha estado mencionando durante toda la semana, ha estado tan ilusionada que no se cansa de decirlo - le conto el anciano divertido de lo sencilla que era su alumna, Seung Jo suspiro resignado ante la naturaleza de su novia.  
- recuerda llevar el violín para que él lo reconozca probablemente así al menos te atenderá.- le aconsejo el canoso hombre aguantando la risa al ver el rostro avergonzado del chico enamorado de una chica no muy discreta.

Seung Jo tapó su rostro con sus manos avergonzado al recordar lo último de la dialogo.¿cómo había podido su novia comentar que tendrían su primera cita? Nunca pensó que su confianza con el anciano llegara a tal grado de contarle sus temas de pareja. Volvió a suspirar solo que ahora se le escapó una pequeña risa al recordar que él había buscado ayuda por Internet de cómo prepararse, estaba tan nervioso que necesito de consejos así fueran de extraños. Realmente eran una pareja única.  
Ha ni subió a su habitación con galletas que había preparado junto a la madre de su novio para practicar. Quedaban pocas semanas para su audición en el observatorio, además que con el cambio de estación sentía el esperado día sobre ella y solo pensarlo se le formaba un nudo en el estómago.

Dejo las galletas en su tocador para ubicar el atril de las partituras y el violín de su abuelo, lo observo un momento recordando el bello instrumento que pertenecía a su madre, se moría por volverlo a tocar pero su padre lo había escondido al descubrirla en más de una ocasión con el practicando.  
- estoy segura que tocaría mejor con el violín de mama- dijo refunfuñando  
- pero te dijeron que ese violín no es adecuado para ti- se escuchó desde la puerta de su habitación, Ha Ni volteo a mirar pero ya sabía de quien se trataba, estaba segura que podría distinguir su voz en medio de una protesta.  
- ya lo sé- le dijo mostrándole un tierno puchero  
- ¿vas a practicar nuevamente? Recuerda no sobreexigirte demasiado, es bueno esforzarse pero no quiero que vuelvas a enfermar- dijo su futuro medico mientras entraba y se sentaba sobre la cama de Ha Ni  
- sí, lo sé… no te preocupes no volveré a preocupar a nadie... ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías estudiando- le pregunto acercándose a la piecera de su cama  
- ¿acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi novia? Una de las ventajas de vivir juntos es que puedo verte cada vez que quiera- le contesto sonriendo, Ha Ni sonrió sonrojada, parecía que con cada día que pasaban juntos su novio se volvía más cercano a ella- pero la verdad es que no vine para verte - término diciendo arruinando lo que pensó ase tan solo 5 segundo. Su novia lo miro enojada a lo cual el simplemente siguió sonriendo divertido, jamás dejaría de molestarla  
- bien entonces vete- le dijo enojada dispuesta a darle la espalda pero Seung Jo tomo de su mano evitándolo  
- Oye, tengo que hablar contigo ¿por qué te enojas tanto?- le pregunto siguiendo con su broma, la castaña entrecerró sus ojos tratando de descubrir cuáles eran realmente las intenciones de su novio, pero como siempre nunca lograba adivinar lo que pensaba el misterioso chico- está bien… en serio tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo Baeck Seung Jo para tranquilizar a su novia que ya veía lo perseguiría por la casa para golpearlo- mañana no podré ir a buscarte a la tienda, tengo que quedarme en la universidad hasta tarde  
- ¿En serio?-pregunto llamando su atención y olvidándose que hace pocos segundos estaba enojada con él.  
- Si, lo siento. Por favor no regreses sola, le pediré a mama si quieres que te vaya a buscar, pero por nada del mundo regreses de la tienda sola ya que el trayecto desde allí es muy largo y puede ser peligroso- le pidió preocupado de la seguridad de su novia, Ha Ni volvió a sonreír conmovida.  
- No te preocupes, yo me las arreglare, le diré a las chicas que me acompañen ya que mañana irán a la tienda a acompañarme- le aseguro la inocente chica  
- Mas te vale, si me llego a enterar que no me hiciste caso castigare a Ha Ni osa… ¿no querrás que le ocurra nada verdad?- la amenazó logrando que su novia riera, adoraba escuchar aquel sonido más que cualquier otro.  
- Mmm… si, lo prometo… por el bien de mi osita obedeceré a mi novio Seung Jo- le respondió risueña.

Ambos estuvieron mirándose a los ojos mientras mantenían sus manos entrelazadas, no necesitaban más para expresar el amor que se tenían. Ha Ni recordó la conversación de aquella mañana y decidió mejor hablar de lo que le molestaba. Si realmente quería comenzar a tener una verdadera relación con Seung Jo debía poder compartir todo lo que pensara sin temor, si su novio estaba empezando a cambiar su modo de ser, ella también debía hacer algunos cambios- Seung Jo con respecto a la conversación de esta mañana- comenzó a decir la chica agachando su mirada  
- Dime- la animo buscando sus ojos alentándola a que fuera sincera con él. Ha Ni respiro profundamente y volvió a mirar aquellos profundos ojos que veían a través de ella.  
- Cuando le dijiste a nuestros padres sobre nuestro futuro, me sentí muy feliz ya al ver que tenías planeado compartir tu futuro con migo…pero… no me gusto el que tomaras todas la decisiones sin consultarme. Se supone que somos una pareja y por eso debemos ser capaces de conversar nuestras cosas para poder decidir…pero juntos…yo- comenzó a sincerarse siendo lo más clara que su mente le permitía ya que entre el contacto de la mano de su novio y al mescla de emociones que sentía la tenían aturdida.  
- Lo siento- la interrumpió al ver que comenzaba a perder nuevamente el valor, Seung Jo entendía que al igual que el a Ha Ni le costaba expresarse, pero solamente con él, tenía claro que gran parte de la razón era culpa suya ya que tuvo que soportar tantos años su indiferencia. Pero ahora el que ella fuera capaz de decirle sus pensamientos y de una manera tan madura le mostraba que después de todo ella estaba convirtiéndose en una mujer y que sería "su mujer"- sé que no hable de este tema contigo primero y debería haberlo hecho, simplemente perdí la paciencia con mama ya que no pararía hasta lograr su meta. Perdóname solo quería detenerla- Seung Jo jalo a Ha Ni para sentarse a su lado- de todos modos nadie puede predecir el futuro, todo puede cambiar, yo solo les dije lo que encuentro prudente… no lo que quiero- continuo  
- ¿Y qué quieres?- le pregunto sin entenderlo.  
- Si fuera por mí me casaría contigo mañana miSmo y nos iríamos de aquí para poder vivir tranquilos solo los dos; sin mi madre que nos esté presionando controlando nuestras vidas, sin tener que preocuparnos por cumplir con responsabilidades, solo preocupándonos por nosotros- le explico apretando con fuerza su mano.  
- Aun te molesta que tu madre trate de controlar tu vida ¿verdad?- volvió a preguntarle entendiendo la verdadera razón del porque se opuso a la idea del matrimonio. Desde un principio Seung Jo odio que sus padres decidieran su vida, incluso de quien enamorarse, mientras sus padres trataran de controlarlo el siempre trataría de revelarse a sus deseos  
- Sé que desean lo mejor para nosotros, eso lo tengo claro, pero no quiero que sigan metiéndose en nuestras vidas, quero que hagamos las cosas a nuestro tiempo, solo cuando ambos lo deseemos.  
- Seung Jo, a mí no me importa casarme contigo ahora, mientras este contigo nada más me interesa, yo puedo seguir estudiando violín siendo una mujer casada y si se trata de dinero, no tengo problema en trabajar, nada evitara que yo siga mi sueño- le dijo mostrándole una total seguridad, una imagen que solo veía cuando tocaba el instrumento  
- Lo sé, y aunque yo también lo deseo, no pienso permitir que nuevamente colapses por hacer tantas cosas, eso no es lo que deseo para ti. Además no creo que a tu padre le guste la idea de ver a su hija pasando dificultades nuevamente… piénsalo- Ha Ni se dio un momento para pensarlo, el casarse en este preciso momento realmente no parecía muy sensato, ambos apenas estaban en sus 20 y aún seguían estudiando. También le entusiasmaba la idea de vivir juntos y solos pero para aquello ambos debían trabajar y sobreexigirse. Antes cuando Seung Jo se había marchado de la casa aun no entraba a estudiar medicina por lo que no fue tan pesado, pero ahora la situación era distinta, a pesar de que su novio seguía siendo el más inteligente de su clase veía cuanto se esforzaba en sus estudios y en más de una ocasión lo vio trasnochar para algún examen, pedirle además que trabajara para mantenerla le desagrado, no quería ver al amor de su vida sufriendo y su padre no aceptaría el matrimonio de saber que su hija tuviese que pasar tantos pesares para vivir, además ¿estaba preparada para separarse de su padre? El la cuido durante toda su vida y separarse de él la acongojaba. Seung Jo tenía razón, aun les faltaban no solo crecer también madurar para hacer lo que tanto deseaban.  
- tienes razón, creo que aun somos muy inmaduros para casarnos- termino por concordar la castaña  
- solo debemos esperar un poco...crecer un poco más- agrego su novio acariciando su rostro  
- además si viviéramos solos en estos momentos probablemente te abandonaría a la semana- dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda a su novio  
- ¡¿cómo?!- le pregunto alarmado, Ha ni se voltio sonriendo  
- es mentira...no solo tú puedes bromear- termino de decir sacándole la lengua  
- Oh Ha Ni…con eso no se juega- le dijo poniéndose de pie persiguiéndola mientras ella escapaba. A Ha ni se le olvido que debía practicar mientras jugaba con él, para Ella era fácil olvidarse del mundo cada vez que tenía a Seung Jo a su lado, después de todo el había sido el centro de su mundo durante 6 años y aunque ahora sus intereses también se dirigían en otra dirección su corazón seguía yendo hacia aquel frío chico.

* * *

Seung Jo se encontraba camino al pueblo luego de haber llevado a su novia a la tienda, le había dejado claro al abuelo que no permitiera que ella regresara sola y el anciano se lo había prometido. El canoso hombre sabiendo lo que haría el joven aquel día le había dado instrucciones de lo que tenía que hacer para lograr su objetivo así que simplemente necesitaba conseguir que el artesano aceptara construir el violín para Ha Ni. El castaño miro a su lado en el asiento de copiloto donde tenía el antiguó violín de su suegra, el instrumento estuvo en su habitación a pedido del padre de la castaña ya que allí no lo encontraría, la habitación de Seung Jo seguía siendo el único lugar donde Ha Ni seguía sin sentir la confianza de entrar sin permiso.  
Llevaba aproximadamente 3 horas de viaje y comenzaba a sentirse ansioso, pronto llegaría al pueblo y comenzaría a buscar a algún habitante. El pueblo parecía pequeño por lo que supuso que sería fácil encontrar al artesano, apenas contaba con un par de casas, una plaza central rodeada de negocios; el lugar parecía tranquilo y apartado. Se podía respirar un aire fresco y puro, si alguien deseara escapar del mundo aquel pueblo parecía perfecto. Estuvo dando vueltas durante bastante tiempo pero nunca apareció algún pueblerino a quien preguntarle, así que a falta de oportunidades se acerco a un negocio el cual era atendido por un anciano el cual se encontraba durmiendo mientras se suponía veía televisión.  
- disculpe... Señor... ¡señor!- lo llamo varias veces sin obtener respuesta finalmente tuvo que gritarle para que el anciano hombre despertara.  
- oh si... Si... ¿Que desea?- le pregunto aun adormilado  
- estoy buscando a un artesano que construye instrumentos musicales, me contaron que vive en este pueblo, se apoda william  
- ¿en serio? No conozco a nadie que se llame así, y eso que he vivido durante muchos años en este pueblo.  
- ¿está seguro?... ¿Y en algún pueblo cercano tal vez?- insistió el guapo chico  
- no, estoy seguro, recordaría a alguien con ese nombre extranjero, Pero tal vez si vas donde Jung Min, es la dueña de la verdulería de al frente, ella conoce a mucha más gente de los alrededores que yo.- le aconsejo el anciano, así que se dirigió a la verdulería.  
Seung Jo estuvo alrededor de una hora con la mujer de edad, lo había estado reteniendo sirviéndole galletas y te mientras le contaba de su vida en vez de darle la información que necesitaba y que lamentablemente ella no tenia, hubiese cortado antes la conversación pero por respeto a los mayores tuvo que aguantar, después de que perdiera la paciencia termino la conversación lo más amablemente posible que su cordura le permitió. Aquella anciana lo envío a otra casa y esta misma a otra, fue de casa en casa conociendo finalmente a toda la gente del pueblo pero sin encontrar al tal artesano llamado William. Seung Jo ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, había entrado a todas las casas del pueblo y en ninguna le pudieron dar información del misterioso william. De allí solo logro comer más de lo que hiso en toda su vida y escuchar historias que lo tenían más que aburrido.  
Finalmente dio a parar con el jefe del pueblo, un hombre mas anciano que todos los que ya había conocido allí y al que apenas se le podía entender lo que decía. Estaba impresionado de que casi todo los habitantes estaban compuestos por ancianos.

Junto al jefe del pueblo vivía su hija mayor que debía tener la misma que su madre, agradecía el por fin haber encontrado a alguien no tan viejo, de lo contrario nuevamente se vería sometido a comer dulces y estaba a punto de explotar.  
- lamento decirte que nadie tiene ese nombre aquí en el pueblo- le dijo la mujer, desilusionando al joven médico.  
- ¿porque lo buscas tanto?... Has tocado cada puerta de este pueblo para encontrarlo... ¿cuál es la razón niño?- le pregunto el longevo hombre apenas entendiéndose sus palabras.  
- lo busco para pedirle que construya un violín para mi novia- le conto ya cansado de tanto andar, además contar sus razones al anciano no le haría daño.  
- un violín... Hace tiempo que no escucho a nadie tocar aquel bello instrumento.- le conto el anciano perdiéndose en sus recuerdos  
- ¿cómo?¿ Antes había alguien que tocaba el violín?

- Hace muchos años una joven tocaba para la gente del pueblo…era sumamente talentosa- le contesto el anciano

- ¿y que paso con ella?- continuo preguntando el castaño curioso sobre la joven

- lamentablemente murió… ella era mi mejor amiga- continuo esta vez la mujer

- ¿en serio?... ¿y su familia?- continuo preguntando sospechando de quien se trataba.

- se fueron a los pocos meses de su muerte, su esposo quedo destrozado pero su pequeña hija fue quien más sufrió…ella también tenía un hermoso don para tocar el violín, de hecho diría que su talento era más grande que el de su madre, pero luego de la muerte de Ha Mi Jin ella no podía soportar el sonido del instrumento, era realmente doloroso ver como gritaba de dolor la pequeña- conto la mujer escapándose de sus ojos las lágrimas al recordar el triste pasado.

- bueno ella ha vuelto a tocar y sigue siendo igual de talentosa- les conto Seung Jo al ver que recordaban con cariño a su novia y su Familia

-¿cómo lo sabes?- le pregunto el anciano sin entender el comentario del joven

-aquella niña de la que hablan es mi novia- les conto el castaño sonriendo levemente

- ¿en serio?... ¿tú eres el novio de Oh Ha Ni?- le pregunto emocionada la mujer

-asi es… cuando Ha Ni comenzó a tocar nuevamente, lo cual ocurrió no hace mucho, decidí comprarle un violín diseñado exclusivamente para ella. Fue cuando su padre me conto que la Sra Ha Mi Jin había aprendido de un artesano en su pueblo natal, por eso estoy aquí. Quiero que el mismo hombre que creo el violín de su madre le construya el suyo- término por contarle sobre sus planes.

- pero¿ por que no nos dijiste que estabas Buscando Joon Mu?- le reclamo el anciano también emocionado.

-¿Joon Mu?- pregunto sin entender

- ese es el nombre del Maestro de Ha Ji Min, él le enseño desde que era pequeña y fue quien diseño su violín, estoy seguro de que cuando le digas para quien es aceptara enseguida- le dijo la mujer animándolo, Seung Jo por fin sintió que las cosas comenzaban a funcionar.

Seun Jo había tenido que nuevamente viajar media hora en su auto para encontrar por fin la residencia de Joon Mu, el maestro y creador del violín de la madre de Ha Ni, y por fin después de tanto buscarlo estaba estacionado frente a ella.

El lugar estaba limpio y la casa de dos pisos aunque sencilla estaba bien cuidada, se notaba que a pesar de haber dejado su profesión el Artesano se mantenía de alguna manera y bien. Baeck Seung Jo se sentía a punto de cumplir su objetivo, después de tanto buscar por fin podría darle el violín que su novia merecía- Tienes que estar muy enamorado Seung Jo para haber soportado tanto- se dijo a si mismo sonriendo. Caminó hasta la puerta de la vivienda pudiendo escuchar una música desde su interior, estaba seguro que se trataba de la 3ra sinfonía Eroica de Bethoven, comprobando que efectivamente debía haber alguien, golpeo la puerta pero luego de unos segundos nadie respondió, volvió a tocar aún más fuerte ya que no retiraría rápidamente después de todo lo que paso si fuera necesario se metería a la vivienda en busca del hombre. Pasaron unos minutos cuando pudo escuchar que alguien bajaba por las escaleras, por fin la puerta se abrió mostrando a un hombre canoso que no pasaba los 60 años, de apariencia pulcra y seria. El hombre lo miro de pies a cabeza tratando de reconocerlo, el joven médico sin dejar pasar más tiempo se inclinó levemente para saludarlo.

-Hola mi nombre es Seung Jo y estoy aquí para pedirle que construya un Violín para mi novia.

-Ya no diseño violines- le respondió secamente cerrando la puerta en la cara del Joven médico. Seung Jo estaba atónito, realmente no sería fácil convencerlo, pero él tampoco se rendiría fácilmente.


	11. Pasado

HOLA! Perdonen la demora chicas pero con el robo de mi celular en donde escribo la mayor parte del tiempo me atraso.

Pero finalmente después de mucho sufrimiento por fin aquí está el nuevo cap que revelara el triste pasado de nuestra protagonista y su madre.

Espero les guste y muchas gracias por sus review, si no fuera por ustedes que sé están esperando un nuevo cap estaría llorando en un rincón por el robo de mi preciado celular… es cierto ese dicho que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes XD

perdonen mis errores de ortografía, estoy trabajando en ello por eso tardo un poco mas ya que no quiero seguir cometiendo esos errores.

disfruten y no olviden comentar.

PD: lamentablemente los personajes a excepción de algunos no me pertenecen.

**Mi verdadera ****Pasión**

**_Pasado_**

Aun se encontraba frente a la puerta de aquel mal educado hombre, había tocado y gritado varias veces más pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, sentía que su sangre hervía por la rabia. Estuvo el día completo soportando todo tipo de situaciones, conversaciones y preguntas de gente extraña, logrando por fin dar con el misterioso hombre para que este le cerrara la puerta en la cara sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de hablar. El guapo medico se rehusaba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente, después de todo lo que paso aquel día no dejaría que un hombre gruñón le impidiera lograr su objetivo, tenía que insistir ya que después de todo era el novio de la persistente caracol Oh Ha Ni y tenía que estar al nivel de ella.

Seung Jo entendiendo que definitivamente no abriría nuevamente la puerta decidió buscar otra manera de entrar, tal vez estaría faltando a la ley de invadir una propiedad privada pero aquel hombre apodado William se lo había buscado y su novia merecía el mejor violín del mundo, él se lo debía.

Rodeo la casa descubriendo rápidamente una puerta trasera que daba a la cocina, giro la perilla lentamente para no emitir ningún ruido comprobando que tal como esperaba se encontraba abierta, sigilosamente se adentró dentro de la hogareña vivienda atravesando la cocina encontrándose con el living-comedor que estaba dividido por una escalera que llevaba a la segunda planta. Miro a su alrededor para comprobar que no hubiera nadie que lo descubriera llevándose la sorpresa de que aquel canoso hombre aún se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta. Cuidadosamente comenzó a acercarse a él pero de pronto vio como el hombre se giraba encontrándose frente a frente.

-¿como te atreves a entrar en mi casa?- le grito indignado el hombre

-usted no me dejo otra alternativa, le pido disculpas por mi intromisión pero necesito que me escuche- se excusó Seung Jo hablando lo más calmadamente posible, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.

- ¿escucharte? Ya te dije que no… vete de mi casa o llamare a la policía- le advirtió el hombre tomando un teléfono que se encontraba sobre una mesita junto al sofá que se encontraba en el living.

- ¡Oh Ha Ni! – le grito Seung Jo llamando la atención del hombre tratando de evitar que realizara la llamada, estaba seguro de que si había conocido a Ha Mi Jin sabría de su hija.

- ¿qué dijiste?- le pregunto sorprendido al escuchar aquel nombre escondido dentro de lo más profundo de sus recuerdos

- es el nombre de mi novia- continuo el futuro doctor- Oh Ha Ni es el nombre de mi novia… para ella es el violín que le estoy pidiendo.

- Oh Ha Ni…ella… ¿ella volvió a tocar el violín? – le pregunto el hombre conteniendo las lagrimas que comenzaban amontonarse en sus ojos, su reacción le pareció extraña al castaño, tanto cariño tenia hacia Ha Ni que se había conmovido al escuchar de ella, bueno la misma reacción tuvo con la amiga de la madre de su novia.

- si… no hace mucho… por eso quiero regalarle un violín construido por el mismo hombre que le hizo el de su madre- le contó Seung Jo seguro de que el hombre ya no desconfiaba de el, lo cual lo tranquilizo bastante.

- ¿cómo sabes de mi relación con Ha Mi Jin y su hija?- le pregunto el hombre que ante el shock de lo que estaba ocurriendo se sentó en el sofá, sintió temblorosas sus piernas mientras los recuerdos del pasado se abrían paso atravez de su mente, miro temeroso al joven que se encontraba frente a él mostrando el torbellino de emociones que atravesaba.

-como le dije soy el novio de Oh Ha Ni y su padre me contó que la Sra Ha Mi Jin había recibido su violín de su antiguo maestro, averiguando un poco más con ayuda del profesor de Ha Ni llegue a usted.

- no puedo creerlo… ¿a pesar de todo él te hablo sobre mí?- dijo el canoso hombre más para sí mismo que para Seung Jo-¿puedo verla?... tienes alguna grabación de ella tocando…necesito verla- le pidió tomando por sorpresa al castaño.

- eh… si…tengo algunas grabaciones- admitió avergonzado Seung Jo, el anciano ya le había advertido que necesitaría un vídeo de su novia pero aún le apenaba admitir que había comenzado a grabarla antes de que se lo pidieran y el que descubrieran aquella faceta suya le era aún más vergonzoso. Seung Jo saco su celular seleccionando uno de los tantos vídeo que tenía, luego de ponerle reproducir le entrego el celular al hombre para que observara la grabación.

- es igual de hermosa que su madre- dijo el hombre unos segundos después, comentario que no le agrado al castaño y aun mas el hecho de que llegara a sentir celos de un extraño que comentara de la belleza de su chica- no ha cambiado nada en su estilo de tocar- continuo- ¿hace cuanto volvió a retomar el violín?

- hace un par de meses solamente- le respondió automáticamente mirando concentrado el vídeo al igual que el artesano

- o sea que durante 15 años no tuvo contacto con el instrumento y aun así pareciera que jamás lo hubiese dejado, realmente tiene un talento impresionante- agrego el experto. Luego de unos minutos en los que ambos miraban hipnotizados la grabación cuando esta hubo terminado el hombre se puso de pie entregándole el celular a su dueño y recuperando su compostura- mi nombre es Joon Mu, pero en el mundo de la música soy conocido como Willian Moon.

- es un placer, me llamo Baeck Seung Jo – volvió a presentarse el guapo joven.

- lamento mi actitud anterior pero tenía mis razones… por favor acompáñame- le pidió el Hombre Joon Mu tratándolo de manera totalmente distinta. Aunque ahora se comportaba más amable seguía manteniendo un aura elegante y distante, una persona en la cual su sola presencia hacia respetar. Baeck Seung Jo lo siguió detrás mientras lo llevaba a la segunda planta de la vivienda- imagino que debes haber escuchado el rumor del por qué deje de construir violines o debes estar preguntándote el por qué estoy aceptando tu petición- le dijo el hombre sin detenerse a mirarlo. Ambos llegaron a una planta totalmente libre convertido en un taller de construcción. En el centro había un mesón enorme repleto de herramientas y restos de madera demostrando que el hombre aún no había dejado su profesión. Las murallas tenían grandes ventanales entrando una gran cantidad de luz por lo que se notaba que no era necesario luz eléctrica. En cuarto lleno además de mesones apegados a cada muro estaban cubiertos por violines, restos de madera y barniz por todas partes. Extrañamente en un rincón había un catre donde se notaba solía dormir una persona.

- todos dicen que fui traicionado por mi estudiante y que por esa razón deje de enseñar y construir…pero la verdad es que fue al revés- dijo el hombre acercándose al enorme mesón del centro volteándose a ver al joven que lo acompañaba interesado por saber la verdadera razón de su aislamiento- es cierto que yo fui quien le enseño a tocar Ha Mi Jin, ella tenía talento y una pasión que te hacia estremecer cada vez que la escuchabas tocar. También es verdad que cuando me entere que se casaría sentí decepcionado ya que no podría darle la misma dedicación que antes al violín por su vida de casada. Esperaba que ella se convirtiera en una de las mejores violinistas del mundo y a pesar de que demostró que después de casarse no pudo abandonar su sueño y Oh Gi Dong (padre de Ha Ni) le dio todo su apoyo todo cambio cuando ella se convirtió en madre. Ha Mi Jin a pesar de estar embarazada jamás dejo de tocar, podía pasar horas tocando y no parecía afectarle en nada, pensé que se debía a su amor por el violín, pero me equivoque, no tocaba por no poder abandonar su sueño, tocaba para transmitir su amor al ser que estaba creciendo dentro de su cuerpo. Cuando nació Oh Ha Ni Ha mi Jin decidió apartarse completamente del mundo de la música y concentrar toda su atención en su hija – Joon Mu cerro sus ojos y suspiro largamente mientras que Seung Jo lo escuchaba expectante, estaba impresionado por todo lo que estaba escuchando- me enoje, estaba furioso… Ha mi Jin estaba comenzando a hacerse conocida y tenía varias invitaciones para formar parte de algunos conciertos siendo ella parte de las presentaciones principales, pero cuando nació Ha Ni las rechazo todas. Si… debo decir que en aquella ocasión me sentí traicionado, después de todo el trabajo y esfuerzo estábamos a punto de alcanzar nuestro objetivo, pero ella lo abandono todo de un día para otro. A pesar de eso igualmente acompañe a mi alumna que a pesar de decidir abandonar su sueño no se alejó de su pasión. Unas semanas después de que nació la pequeña fui a visitarlas…jamás olvidare aquel día. Ha Mi Jin sostenía en brazos a su hija mientras que ella entre sus pequeñas manos con fuerza sostenía el arco del violín de su madre y si tratabas de quitárselo se aferraba con mayor fuerza y comenzaba a llorar- el canosos hombre sonrió con ternura mientras se hundía en sus recuerdos- normalmente un bebe tomaría un peluche o guardaría silencio con un chupete, sin embargo ella solo estaba tranquila cuando tenía el arco de un violín en sus manos o escuchaba a su madre tocar. Era muy divertido ver como jugaba con los cabellos del arco entre sus manos, en más de alguna ocasión tuve que volver a construirle uno a Ha Mi Jin porque Oh Ha Ni se enredaba en los cabellos y debíamos cortarlos- rió levemente ante el recuerdo, Seung Jo lo acompaño imaginando como su novia apenas llevando unos días de vida ya comenzaba a destruir cosas- un mes después de que Ha Ni nació me hizo una petición que yo mismo también había pensado.- Seung Jo lo miro curioso el hombre al verlo sonrió divertido- creo que se te adelantaron niño.

- ¿a qué se refiere?- le pregunto confundido

- ¿sabes que para construir un violín de excelencia no solo se necesita las herramientas adecuadas? Se necesitan distintos tipos de madera que estén expuestas a un ambiente adecuado, cabellos de caballo del mejor linaje, pero por sobre todo tiempo y dedicación. Entre más tiempo te tardes en construir un violín es mucho más probable que su sonido sea único. Por lo que veo eres un chico bastante inteligente y culto por lo que debes conocer los violines Stradivarius- Seung Jo inclino su cabeza en aceptación-en el mundo solo existen unos 500, de los cuales no todos están en perfecto estado y en su gran mayoría fueron adquiridos por personas que los mantienen guardados por miedo de que estos pierdan su sonido, además de que cada uno de ellos es diferente al otro. Mi sueño es construir un violín de un sonido y calidad tan especial como ellos, que jamás haya uno igual o que se compare y además deseo que este pertenezca a un violinista que lo aproveche que haga brillar mi creación con su talento. Si un violín es usado por un violinista de manera inadecuada no importa que tan caro o maravilloso sea este perderá su brillo y por sobre todo su particular sonido, pero si su dueño es talentoso hará brillar el instrumento haciéndolo conocido por todo el mundo.

- entonces…quiere decir- Seung Jo entendió a donde se dirigía con toda aquella explicación

-así es… la Madre de Oh Ha Ni fue la primera en pedirme construir un violín para ella. Me pidió que construyera el mejor para su hija y así lo hice. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales deje de construir violines o instrumentos para los demás para solo concentrarme en el violín que fuera de la altura del talento de aquella pequeña- al escucharlo de alguna manera Seung Jo se sintió decepcionado de verdad quería llevarse el mérito de regalarle el violín perfecto para Ha Ni pero su madre ya se había adelantado- mientras hacia mi investigación y buscaba los mejores materiales visitaba cada vez que podía a Ha Mi Jin para ver como avanzaba Oh Ha Ni y era impresionante como mejoraba con cada día, a pesar de ser solo un bebe imitaba hasta en los movimientos de sus dedos a su madre, cuando cumplió un año le regale un violín en miniatura para jugar y sin embargo con tan solo un año ella era capaz de emitir notas a la perfección. Su talento era innegable- el rostro del narrador que se encontraba entusiasmado y con una sonrisa de pronto se volvió triste y sombrío- lamentablemente Ha Mi Jin enfermo y lentamente comenzó a morir- Seung Jo comenzó a sentir una opresión en su pecho, extrañamente sabía que se desvelaría la razón detrás del por qué Ha Ni no tenía recuerdo ni de su madre o del instrumento- Ha Ni estuvo presente durante el lento proceso de degradación que paso su madre, vio como a pesar de todo el dolor que sufría por el tratamiento a su enfermedad jamás dejo de tocar. Presencio como en medio de intentar interpretar una canción lloraba de dolor, todo aquello que vio la marco de tal manera que jamás soporto escuchar nuevamente el sonido de un violín. Cuando Ha Mi Jin murió Oh Ha Ni tenía apenas 3 años y en sus ojos podías ver a una niña de 15. La primera vez que OH Ha Ni tubo ataques de pánico fue cuando velábamos a su madre, colocamos unas de sus piezas favoritas y ella se volvió loca gritaba como si estuviesen golpeándola salvajemente y lloraba con desesperación tapándose sus oídos de tal manera que llegaba a clavar sus pequeñas uñas en su rostro. Pensamos que solo era una reacción ante la muerte de su madre pero cada vez que la hacíamos escuchar música clásica sus ataques empeoraban. En un principio no podía creer que una pequeña con el talento que ella mostraba se perdiera tan fácilmente así que la obligaba a escuchar conciertos completos de violín, pero sus ataques eran cada vez peores, destruyo cualquier objeto o indicio que tuviese relación con el instrumento. Llegue a hacerle tanto daño que tuvieron que hospitalizarla. Nuca me perdone por mi insistencia, debí haberla dejado pasar por el dolor de perder a su madre y haberla cuidado tal como Ha Mi Jin hubiese querido- Seung Jo estaba paralizado durante toda la narración, se imaginó a su pequeña amada llorando y sufriendo por su madre, casi podía escuchar sus gritos detrás de él desgarrándole el pecho.

-¿esa es la razón por la que se ha mantenido prácticamente encerrado aquí?¿ Por la culpa que siente hacia Ha Ni?- le pregunto de alguna manera entendiendo sus razones ya que el mismo le había hecho daño a su novia en algún momento y conocía esa sensación de culpabilidad por dañar algo tan bello y frágil como era Ha Ni

- más que culpa… vergüenza… pero por eso me concentre aún más en construir el violín perfecto para ella… por si algún día… así fuese o hubiera una mínima posibilidad de que Oh Ha Ni volviera a tocar lo hiciera en el instrumento que merecía… en el que su madre quería para ella- le dijo retomando nuevamente el ánimo al pensar que aquella pequeña a la cual él desde su nacimiento rechazo, que luego admiro, por la cual se sintió culpable ahora le daba la esperanza nuevamente de escucharla.

- eso quiere decir… ¿que termino el violín para Oh Ha Ni?- Le pregunto entusiasmado ante la idea

- hace unos días… me llevó bastante tiempo pero me hace sentir orgulloso, busque la misma madera con la cual se trabajó los Stradivarius, pero les hice un tratamiento diferente para trabajar la madera. Me llevo años diseñar la forma adecuada para que reprodujera un sonido único. Después quise crear yo mismo el barniz para que su perdurabilidad fuer aun mayo. El arco y las cuerdas fue lo que más trabajo me tomo, buscar los cabellos adecuados y la ubicación adecuada de las cuerdas fue un estudio bastante profundo que tuve que realizar- Joon Mun mientras hablaba entusiasmado sobre su obra maestra se acercó a un pequeño closet que se encontraba arrimado en una esquina de la habitación estratégicamente ubicado para recibir la luz de tres ventanas de la habitación sacando de allí un hermoso estuche de violín recubierto de cuero color burdeos- y finalmente después de años de dedicarle todo mi tiempo lo termine – dijo ubicando el estuche sobre el gran mesón y abrirlo para mostrárselo a Seung Jo- el violín hecho a la medida para la pequeña Oh Ha Ni.

* * *

Ha Ni y sus amigas se encontraban paseando por los alrededores de la tienda, se encontraba en su hora de almuerzo por lo que con autorización de su abuelo salió a buscar un regalo para su novio, después de que contra su naturaleza hiciera algo tan cursi regalándole aquellos pequeños ositos durante su cita ella también deseo regalarle igualmente algo.

Se encontraban las tres en una librería pensando que con lo estudioso que era Beck Seung Jo sería buena idea regalarle algo para leer, el problema se encontraba qué libro escogerían.

-¿Debería comprar uno de biología?- les pregunto Ha Ni a sus amigas mostrándole un enorme libro del tema

-Tal vez con lo inteligente que es ya hasta lo haya leído ¿cómo no se te ocurrió entrar en su habitación para ver qué es lo que le interesa?- le regaño Joo Ri

-Te dije que aún no tengo la confianza de hacerlo…además no se me ocurrió- le respondió apenada mientras se escondía detrás del libro

-¿Y que tal estos'…son libros de pareja- le mostró Min Ah que se encontraba unos estante más lejos de sus amigas, Ha Ni se acercó y los tomo para revisarlos abriendo sus ojos de sorpresa

-¡¿cómo ser un buen novio?!... no puedo regalarle un libro que hable de eso… se enojaría- le respondió alarmada ante la idea

-¿Y por qué no?… viene en una versión para él y ella…yo creo que a ambos le ayudaría para mejorar en su relación de pareja- insistió tranquilamente la inteligente chica

-Si se lo regalo es probable que lo lance sobre mi cabeza- repitió asustada

-No seas llorona- la reprendió su delgada amiga- ten más valor…además él no es el único que tiene que mejorar…tú también…cómpralos para ambos y por ultimo buscamos otro regalo mas

-Pero tal vez sería demasiado costoso- Ha Ni se detuvo un momento a pensar en sus ingresos- sabes … no importa, Seung Jo ayer se portó muy lindo y no escatimo en gastos al preparar la cita así que yo también…los llevare- les dijo una decidida Ha Ni.

-as tres dulces chicas caminaban por la calle mientras reían de sus propias locuras, ya habían comprado los libros y a Ha Ni se le había ocurrido comprar algo para la guitarra de su novio recordando aquella vez que salieron de viaje y lo había escuchado tocar, así que lo mejor era regresar a la tienda para pedir ayuda a su abuelo. Mientras las sonrientes chicas caminaban un sonido llamo la atención de la castaña haciendo que se detuviera bruscamente llamando la atención de sus amigas.

-¿Qué ocurre Ha NI?- le pregunto la robusta amiga

-Ese sonido… lo conozco- les respondió sin prestar mayor atención y buscando el origen de aquella tonada, conocía el instrumento y podía reconocer el estilo de interpretación con solo escuchar.

-¿Sonido?... ¿te refieres a la música?- agrego Min Ah también escuchando la tonada de un instrumento que conocía. Ha Ni camino seguida por sus amigas acercándose a un grupo de gente que rodeaba a un músico, con un poco de fuerza las tres lograron atravesar el tumulto divisando quien era el músico interpretando en aquel enorme instrumento

-Claro un violonchelo- dijo Min Ah no muy alegre al reconocer al chico concentrado en la tonada que estaba interpretando

-Es Kim Bum sumbae- dijo alegre Ha Ni al ver a sus superior interpretar con tanta seguridad y elegancia en el instrumento.

-Es realmente apuesto- comento Joo Ri hipnotizada por la imagen del pelinegro.

-Es un lobo disfrazado de ángel- opino Min Ah con desprecio llamando la atención de su amiga. Estuvieron varios minutos presenciando el concierto cuando en medio de una pausa levanto la mirada encontrándose con tres dulce chicas, una la cual ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos los últimos días. Les regalo una sonrisa y continúo con su presentación para finalizarla en unas cuantas piezas más.

-Wow sumbae no sabía que tocaba además en las calles- dijo Ha Ni sonriendo admirada

-Cuando eres músico debes buscar diferentes maneras para ganar un poco de dinero ya que es muy difícil entrar a trabajar en una orquesta- le respondió revelándole el lado duro del mundo de la música- ¿y que hacen 3 hermosas chicas dando vueltas por aquí?-les pregunto el galante chico sacando risas nerviosas de 2 chicas lo que logro llamarle la atención el por qué no de la delgada y alta chica

-Vinimos a comprar un obsequio para Seung Jo- le respondió una sonrojada Ha Ni

-Oh Ya veo… y ya compraron por lo que veo… ¿se dirigen a la tienda?- pregunto cambiando rápidamente de tema, lo cual no paso desapercibido para la inteligente Min Ah

-Si efectivamente... Ha Ni está deseosa de entregarle su regalo cuando venga a buscarla su novio a la tienda- le respondió despectivamente Min Ah volviendo a llamar la atención del chico quien la miro confundido por su manera de tratarlo.

-Eh…las acompaño entonces podríamos aprovechar de ensayar un poco no cree- continuo hablándole a Ha Ni

Claro vamos- le respondió sonriente. Tanto Ha Ni como Joo Ri caminaron junto a Kim Bum pero en lo que respecta Min Ah ella camino detrás de ellos mirando con desconfianza el futuro director.

* * *

busque este vídeo por youtube : watch?v=on9M9gGySuQ&list=UUrDQW9kAElm707c5z6d5r7Q

La canción la encontré en el canal de youtube que se llama sleightlymusical y la canción se llama Somebody That I Used to Know disfrútenla

* * *

Dentro la tienda se escuchaba un hermoso dueto entre un violonchelo y un violín, el sonido que desprendían los dos instrumentos bailaban por toda la tienda hasta salir y llamar la atención de los transeúntes que pasaban frente a ella. La conexión entre los dos músicos era evidente para todos, los movimientos de los arcos ocurría en perfecta sincronización y se complementaban de tal manera que podían adelantarse a prever algún raro error que pudiesen cometer, mas por parte de la inexperta chica quien cada vez que se sentía insegura miraba a su acompañante que le trasmitía la seguridad de que estaba yendo por el camino correcto.

Las chicas que se encontraban ayudando al anciano en la parte de atrás de la tienda dejando a los dos músicos practicar tranquilamente mientras eran observados por clientes que entraban más interesados en el pequeño concierto que en la tienda misma. Una vez terminado como solía ocurrir la tienda se vaciaba lentamente dejando a los dos chicos solos mientras limpiaban sus instrumentos antes de guardarlos.

-Cuando toco con usted sumbae…realmente siento una conexión es bastante extraño… ¿ocurrirá lo mismo si toco con otros músicos?- le pregunto la castaña tomándolo desprevenido.

-No lo sé… tal vez si…en ocasiones uno puede tener más afinidad con algunos músicos que con otros, por eso es tan difícil formar una orquesta ya que debes escoger a los mejores y que se integren de la mejor manera con los demás músicos, al igual que en cualquier grupo también debe haber cierta química entre los integrantes

-Oh ya veo… bueno tengo claro que si llego a participar alguna orquesta que usted dirija me sentiré muy feliz- le dijo sonriendo dulcemente logrando alterar el corazón del chelista.

-Srta Oh Ha Ni ¿le gustaría probar tocar en el violonchelo?- le invito el pelinegro

-¿Puedo?... ¿en serio?- Ha Ni se entusiasmó ante la idea.

-Si, ven…siéntate aquí- le ordeno dejando libre el puesto en el cual él se encontraba. Ha Ni entusiasmada se ubicó rápidamente mientras era rodeada por el guapo pelinegro, delicadamente ubico el enorme instrumento sobre ella tomándole las manos para ubicarlas en la posición correcta. Luego con su otra mano tomo la de la tímida violinista para agarrar el arco posicionándolo sobre el violonchelo. Luego lentamente la obligo a desplazar su brazo emitiendo un ligero sonido al rozar las cuerdas del instrumento.

-Wow- exclamo la chica al escuchar el grabe sonido- Kim Bum que se encontraba detrás de Ha Ni rodeándola con sus brazos y sintiendo su dulce aroma sentía que su corazón se aceleraba con cada movimiento que hacían con el arco, pero Ha Ni estaba embelesada por el sonido que emitía el hermoso instrumento de apariencia tan parecida a su amado violín pero de un sonido tan distinto, como la diferencia entre el tono de voz de una mujer con un hombre, un sonido masculino y grabe que era capaz de seducir despertando sensaciones escondidas dentro del cuerpo de una persona, sensaciones que solo despertaban en su cuerpo cuando Baeck Seung Jo la tocaba.

Durante todos esos minutos a pesar de que sus mentes se encontraban en lugares totalmente distintos la conexión aún estaba presente y era presenciada por una chica que se encontraba bastante molesta ante la escena.

-¿Interrumpo?- pregunto en voz bastante alta Min Ha distrayendo a la pareja, Oh Ha Ni al ver el rostro de disgusto de su amiga supo que lo que estaba ocurriendo no era correcto, avergonzada se alejó rápidamente del chelista inclinando su cabeza a muestra de agradecimiento para luego bajar del escenario pasando junto a su amiga de la cual sabia recibiría una reprimenda. Por otra parte el chelista más que avergonzado se encontraba molesto al ser interrumpido por la inoportuna chica que luego de ver como se alejaba su hermosa musa se dispuso a guardar su instrumento ignorándola.

-Detente- le ordeno de pronto la delgada chica

-¿De qué?¿Guardar mi instrumento?- le pregunto con tono irónico Kim Bum

-Tu sabes a que me refiero- el chelista voltio a confrontar conflictiva chica- detén el juego que estas tramando con mi amiga… bien sabes que ella tiene novio.

-Pero no está muerta- le respondió rápidamente seguro de lo que hacia

-Pero si profundamente enamorada y con lo que estás haciendo solo lograrás traerle problemas- le respondió con la misma seguridad dando un paso más hacia el

-¿Problemas?... ¿el que termine con su novio es un problema?- le pregunto sonriendo también acercándose un paso hacia ella quedando a apenas unos pocos centímetros del otros. Por su diferencia de estatura Min Ah no tenía otra opción que inclinar su cabeza hacia arriba para enfrentar la mirada del pelinegro

-Si realmente te importa deja que se concentre en su audición que será dentro de poco, no le causes problemas… ¿crees que no conozco a los chicos como tú? Casanovas que se creen lo mejor del mundo y que juran que cualquier chica caerá rendida a sus pies solo por una simple mirada suya- le desafío la audaz chica hiriendo el orgullo del pelinegro

-Ja… hablas como una despechada…tal vez jugaron contigo ¿ por eso me estas molestando?- le pregunto burlón enojando aún más a Min Ah

-No, afortunadamente solo me he concentrado en mi carrera por lo que no he tenido la desdicha de conocer a chicos como tú, lo que deberías dejar hacer a mi amiga…y de hecho tú también ¿no quieres convertirte en un director de orquesta? Entonces ¿qué haces perdiendo el tiempo aquí? Deberías estar concentrándote en mejorar tu falencias que son bastantes- le respondió la chica ahora si logrando alterar al guapo chico

-¿Y que sabe una chica como tú?- le pregunto ofensivo

-El que no sea una experta no quiere decir que sea una tonta como para no darme cuenta que se necesita no solo tiempo y dedicación para lograr nuestros sueños, dedicación que muestra mi amiga a diferencia ti- aquellas últimas palabras lo desarmaron, de alguna manera y aunque le costara admitirlo tenía razón, últimamente pasaba casi todo su tiempo yendo a la tienda no precisamente para practicar si no para perseguir a Ha Ni, Min Ah que por fin logro que el calor del momento bajara de su cabeza para darse cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba del chico dio algunos pasos hacia tras logrando que el aire fresco entrara en su mente, luego de unos momentos en los que veía como el chico analizaba sus palabras se tranquilizó- mira- su voz llamo la atención del confundido chelista quien dirigió su mirada hacia ella alterándola levemente- no eres un mal chico , en ocasiones cuando te gusta alguien tu mente se nubla y solo piensas en tener a esa persona, solo que en esta ocasión escogiste a alguien que ya tiene dueño.

-Pero cada vez que tocamos…la conexión- trato de explicarse pero la inteligente chica nuevamente lo interrumpió

-Lo reconozco, cuando ambos tocan la conexión es evidente, pero es entre dos músicos no entre dos amantes. Mientras tu tocas concentrado en transmitir tus sentimientos hacia Ha Ni ella sin embargo solo se concentra en disfrutar de su interpretación y de que quienes la escuchan también lo hagan. Sus mente están en lugares totalmente diferentes…sé que estoy siendo ruda pero simplemente no quiero que salgan heridos, ambos, porque probablemente saldrás más herido tu que ella.

-Gracias…pero has sido bastante cruel- le dijo sonriendo haciéndole gracia a la chica logrando que riera.

-Lo siento…pero es enserio- le dijo mirándolo con ternura.

-Gracias…tomare en cuenta lo que me dijiste- le aseguro el pelinegro a lo cual la chica lo miro con desconfianza, ante su mirada el chico la miro dulcemente mientras hacia un tierno puchero haciendo reír a la chica divertida ante su expresión.

-Te comportas como un casanova incluso cuando te están regañando.

La delgada chica diciendo eso último se voltio caminando en busca de su amiga dejando solo a Kim Bum reflexionando ante la advertencia que le había dado. Min Ah estaba segura que si no le habría los ojos a su amiga ella se metería en un gran problema con el amor que tantos años y lágrimas le costó conquistar.


End file.
